Living Two Lives
by DarkKing1
Summary: Daniella Grayson was Dick Grayson's twin sister. She now has ghost powers and is rethinking about what to use them for. It doesn't help her when the Teen Titans come to Amity to take down Phantom. The longer they stay the less Daniella can control herself. Will her secrets come out? Will she feel better when they do, or will she give up on everyone. AU Fem!Danny Not my best summary
1. Chapter 1: Who is He?

**DK1: Hey guys I have some bad news. Family will be put on a Hiatus until further notice. I don't have the inspiration to write that right now, but I hope that you all enjoy this story.**

**Danny: Why am I a girl in this?**

**DK1: BecauseI wanted to add a twist to the plot to make it a bit more original than the usual 'Danny is Robin's brother and his family died.'**

**Danny: Will I like this change?**

**DK1: *Shrugs* It's your head. So I don't know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who is He?**

Daniella Grayson was sneaking up on her twin brother, Dick Grayson. When she was behind him, she said.

"Can I have your autograph?" She sounded like a little boy. Dick turned around and saw someone that had black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Nice try Angel, but that won't work on me again." Dick said to his twin. He was smiling.

"Darn it. I was hoping that you would confuse me for a boy again so I can smack you upside the head." Her smile started getting warmer. This was Daniella Grayson's special weapon. In fact, when she was on the rope, she would give her signature smile along with showing off her baton twirling skills. That sent the fans practically throwing money at her. That smile could bend any boy's will to her's. Dick's nickname for her was Angel because her smile was that of an angel's.

"Well I am immune to your smile after eight years of seeing it and being your slave for six of those." Daniella pouted and Dick turned away. That smile he could resist, the pouting he couldn't.

"Fine. I'm going to go get something for mom." With that she left Dick watching his parents perform their act.

* * *

Daniella was in the crowd,"Can I get two dollars, sir?" She asked a man in a green shirt.

"Buzz off kid."

"Please?" She put on her smile. The man suddenly grabbed his wallet and gave her twenty dollars. "This is a bit more than I need." The man just told her to take it with a dumb smile on his face. Daniella did take the money and was about to buy he parents a gift when she heard the rope snap. She turned her head and saw her parents hit the ground, motionless.

"Mom? Dad?" When they didn't get up, she ran to them, jumping over the barrier that separated the crowd from the circus. She saw her brother rushing to them. People stood up from the crowd as the circus people began to huddle around them.

"Dick, why aren't they moving?" She asked, terrified. A clown carried her away. She looked at the money in her hands and ran to the nearest store. She bought what she was going to give her mom. A necklace with a purple gem hanging from it. She put it on and cried.

* * *

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." An orphanage attendant said. Daniella had been here two weeks, and Dick was adopted by Bruce Wayne in one. He was the last boy in the orphanage.

"Do you have any boys here? We want to get a boy." A woman with chestnut hair said. Daniella hid. She had to get out of here and search for her brother. She made a promise to see him again. She thought of how to get out because no one would adopt her. _F__ind your own way out of this place. _An idea hit her. _Dick always confused me for a boy._ She quickly pulled the ends of her hair up and used multiple black hair pins to keep it there. She didn't have any thing that made her look like herself on. She ran out of her hiding place and smiled. The parents seemed like nice people.

"No we only have-" he attendant was interrupted by Daniella.

"Hi. My name's Danny." Maddie and Jack looked at her and smiled. The attendant looked confused.

"Richard was the last... but how... who?" Jack smiled and brought Daniella to his neck. She Hoped on with a smile.

"We'll take him." Jack said.

* * *

A fifteen-year-old Daniella was walking down the street, silent. She never told her family that she was a girl, and she kept the secret from Sam and Tucker, but that wasn't why she was upset. She lost the necklace that she kept in memory of her real parents last week. Her room was a mess, but now she was just upset.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Daniella knew that Sam had a crush on her, but that kinda disgusted her.

"I lost something that was important to me." She said in a voice that sounded like a boy's Before Sam could ask what, Daniella's ghost sense went off. She groaned and pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way of a missile. It exploded, giving Daniella a cover to transform. Skulker looked through the smoke and saw a few green sparks before Phantom shot out and punched his face, fast and repeatedly. After a minute, Daniella kicked him higher and flew above him. She sent a rather big ectoblast to him, sending him down through the street, creating a hole in the street. She quickly pulled out her thermos and let the blue light go into the hole, bringing Skulker out. The ghost girl flew down to her friends, who were looking at her weirdly.

She transformed with a ,"What?"

"Dude, we never saw you fight like that." Tucker said.

"I am just upset about my necklace and the stress from fighting ghost 24/7/365 is starting to kill me from the inside. So sorry that I can't give a hunter who was going to kill me a good beat down for messing with me!" Daniella snapped. Sam suddenly perked up.

"Oh yeah. Today marks your first year having your ghost powers. Congratulations Danny." Sam said. Daniella just had her bangs cover her eyes.

"I'm going home." She turned around and ran home. Sam and Tucker stood there, confused.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked while Sam shrugged. She was worrying about Danny though. He was getting more aggressive with beating up the ghost. Red eyes and white flaming hair came into her mind. She immediately shook that thought out of her head. Danny promised that he wouldn't turn into him, but now Sam was beginning to think that not all promises could be kept.

* * *

Vlad was in his new office, observing the clips of his soon-to-be apprentice. What he was watching did not look good. Danny was taking the ghost down faster, and more aggressively. The child didn't realize that when he sent the ghosts back, some of them would have been locked up in Walkers prison than go back to the human world. Daniel was clearly swaying from the hero path. That would be good, if the other path looked much more destructive. Vlad sighed. It looked like he either had to find out what was causing Daniel to become more destructive, or give him a drive to become a hero again. Vlad knew that the second option was better for him and everyone else. He suddenly got an idea that hatched a new plan. He picked up his phone and called a number that would help move his new plan forward.

* * *

"I understand. We'll be there in no time Vlad Masters." Robin said as he hung up.

"We have trouble." He said when he stepped into the living room.

"What kind of trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"Apparently there is a ghost problem in Amity Park, Illinois."

"Dude, Ghost aren't real." Beastboy said.

"Well in Amity Park, they are." He brought a map of the small town.

"So are we going to become Ghost Busters then?" Beastboy asked.

"No. We're only hunting one ghost." A kid with white hair and green eyes showed on the screen."Danny Phantom. He is wanted for theft, kidnapping the previous mayor, and property damages, beyond a million dollars. He has somehow managed to avoid these charges, but now we need to bring him to justice. So go pack up 'cause we'll be in Amity for as long as it takes, but pack for a month." Everyone left and soon, they were in the T-car heading to the small town.

Robin sat at the window lost in thought.

* * *

_"Dick!" His sister called out."Why can't I come with you?" She was close to crying her eyes out._

_"Bruce said that he would only take me. So you have to find your own way out of this place." Daniella did what she looked like she was about to do. She cried her heart out. Dick comforted her until the wails became sniffles._

_"Don't worry. I'll see you. How about we set a date? What's your favorite number?"_

_"Sixteen." The little girl said in between sniffs. _

_"I'll find you before our Sixteenth birthday. Okay?" Daniella wiped her eyes and nodded._

_"Richard, it's time to go."_

_"See you in eight years Daniella." He said as he walked out, leaving his sister with a date to remember._

* * *

Robin narrowed his eyes. His birthday was two weeks away, as was his deadline. He tried to find his sister, but when he went back to the orphanage, they said that she just left. No one adopted her, she didn't die, she just left, without a trace. Robin tried finding her, but after six years of dead ends, he gave up on finding his sister.

"Heads up. We're almost there." Cyborg said as a 'Welcome to Amity Park sign' passed by.

* * *

Daniella opened her door and ran up the stairs. She ran into her room and put her face in the pillow. _They don't understand. They don't understand what I have been through. That-that. _

_"_Uggghhh! She threw her pillow at her door. Said door opened and her sister, Jazz, walked in.

"Hey Daniella." Jazz greeted her sister. Daniella looked at her before flopping back down. "What's wrong?"

"It's the anniversary of me becoming half ghost, and I'm sick of it." She said.

"Did you tell Sam and Tucker?"

"Like they would listen. I am working myself to the ground. I have to maintain my straight A's and fight ghost without them hitting my chest and avoiding all of the ghost hunters that are starting to appear from no where. If I bring up the topic of I don't want to be the hero anymore, Sam will rant on about how this town has no idea on how to defend themselves from the ghost and all of that jazz. On top of that, I have to keep the secret of me being a girl from the whole town.

I just want it all to end. I didn't ask to be the hero. I didn't want to go into the portal, and I didn't ask to get ghost powers." She continued to rant on while Jazz took notes in her journal that she kept ever since she knew that her 'brother' was a sister. Daniella eventually fell asleep and Jazz left. her room Her notes covered three pages, but there was one thing that she remembered about ghosts. They always have an obsession, half ghost being no exception. Vlad's was Maddie and her little sister, but Daniella's was unknown. Jazz originally thought it was to protect, but the way she was acting lately showed that her obsession was not to protect.

The red head opened her door thinking about what Daniella's obsession could be.

* * *

The next morning, Daniella went out for a run. She ran into Sam and Tucker who were talking about what they were going to do for the summer that arrived.

"My parents and I are going to Las Vegas for the whole summer." He wiggled his eyebrows thinking about how many babes he was going to meet.

'Danny' laughed and said,"Be careful Tuck. You don't want the Vegas cliché to happen now do ya?"

"I wouldn't mind that happening." He said with a smug look.

"Just shows how desperate you are to get a girlfriend." Tucker started sputtering at that, while Sam and 'Danny' laughed.

"My parents are taking me to meet some cousins in Italy. I'll be gone all summer." She said. This news made Daniella very happy. She had all of summer by herself and she could do whatever she wanted.

"When do you two ave to leave?" The looked at their watches and gained different looks. One had panic while the other had irritation.

"Now." They both said before they went separate ways. Tucker trying to sprint away, Sam stomping away. Daniella ran back home and was greeted to the sight of five weirdly dressed people. One had a purple cloak that only showed her eyes and another look like she was part orange. Before she could observe the others, she noticed a hand going toward the doorbell.

"No!" She managed to get to the person, but it was to late.

"GHOST!" The door was opened and a blast of ectoplasm hit Daniella and everyone in the doorway.

* * *

Robin was hit and landed on something, soft. He moved his hand to get a better grip to pull himself up, but he didn't even register that his hand was on something soft before he heard a girl yelp. Then he immediately felt pain in his stomach and flew off of who he was on. He landed in the street five seconds later. He got up and expected either Raven glaring at him or Starfire looking at him, but instead he saw a boy with black hair and sparkling blue eyes glaring at him, cheeks pink. He was holding his chest. _Looks almost exactly like my sister. _Robin thought.

The kid then realized what he was doing and let his hand drop, the pink fading from his cheeks. He walked toward Robin and said,"This is why you don't use the doorbell here." He the looked at the door and yelled,"Dad! Stop assuming that everyone who is sensible enough to ring the doorbell is a ghost. This is why the town thought you were crazy."

"Sorry Danny-boy, but you'll never know." He said as he brandished his weapon. 'Danny' just rolled 'his' eyes and looked at the teen that had offended him.

"Don't worry, you get used to it. Now why are you here?" Robin just studied the teen in front of him. He already knew he ha black hair and blue eyes, he also had baggy clothes that looked like they just barely fit him. Suddenly a foot entered his vision."Answer the question." Robin could detect the hidden threat.

"We're the Teen Titans. Vlad called us to take care of Danny Phantom. He sent us here to learn about ghosts and how Phantom works." He explained.

"Well we can help learn about ghosts, but for how Phantom works, you have to find that out on your own." Daniella walked into the house, but before she could go to her room, her father called,

"Hey son! The boys will stay in your room while the girl stay in Jazz's room. She was horrified, but agreed to the arrangements anyway.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost Girl

**DK1: Hey. Here's another chapter of Living Two Lives.**

**Danny: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**DK1: Right! I got a Review that I want to answer here.**

**Review Reply: Daniella is not Dani. Dani is her own character that will be a part of this story. Also, There will be no pairing in this story.**

**DK1: Maybe I will start doing more review replies in the future.**

**Danny: Sounds good.**

**AN: Also, I have been told to have a beta reader look at this story, the only problem is that I don't know any beta readers or how to get them to look at a story. If someone would help me, I would be grateful. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ghost Girl**

The whole day was wasted listening to her father ramble on about how ghost were evil and should be destroyed and studied. Then night came and the ghost girl hated it. She hated sharing her room, especially with a teen who snores so loudly that it could wake the dead, and a teen that randomly changes his form, and another that kicks out in his sleep. She had enough _I need to get out. _She quickly got out of bed and walked quietly to the window. She hoped onto the windowsill and looked at the sleeping teens. _This is going to be a long stay. _She was about to transform when a thought hit her. _Having to hide myself is always a pain, plus I have never flew out as myself, but then again, I don't have a suit for me. _With that thought, she jumped and transformed. She then flew to the Amity Clocktower. The ghost landed on a perch and looked at the city.

* * *

Back in Danny's room, Robin's communicator beeped, waking the teen.

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

"Phantom has appeared. Find him and bring him to justice." Vlad's voice said through the device. Robin shot up and woke the other members of his team. When they were about to wake up the girls, the door opened to show Raven and Starfire.

"I felt something in here." Raven said before she looked at the bed and saw Danny missing. Robin looked over there and saw the same thing.

"Phantom took Danny! Let's go!" The team flew out of the open window.

* * *

Daniella stood on the perch, a long strip a gauze by her feet, letting her chest out, causing her suit became suit tight, and hairpins in her pocket, letting her hair flow to the small of her back. She had the same smile that could bend any boy's will to her own. She then took off, flying as fast as she could go, laughing at the feeling of the wind in her hair.

"I should do this more often." Her moment was ruined when her ghost sense went off. She looked down and saw a green beat attacking a little girl. Daniella flew down and tackled the beast into an alleyway nearby. The little girl heard punching, slicing and screaming. A blue light flashed before her savior walked out of the shadows. She was something to behold and the little girl thought of an angel when she looked at her,

"Hey. Mind telling me why you're out here this late at night?" The angel said.

"I got hungry and while I was getting something to eat, I saw something in the yard. I went to see it and that thing started chasing me." The girl started crying.

Daniella just smiled and said,"Hey why are you crying?" The girl looked up."So what you got chased? Life is dangerous sometimes. You just have to face some of these challenges head on and with help sometimes. Now, where do you live? I'll take you home." Daniella held out her hand with a smile. The girl's eyes started to water again as she grabbed the hand like it was her lifeline. Daniella walked the girl home, and put her in her bed.

"See you later, hopefully not getting chased by oversized bees." The girl laughed. Before Daniella could leave, the girl asked,"What's your name?"

Daniella looked at her and asked,"What's yours?"

"Bridgett."

"Hi Bridgett. Now guess my name." Daniella said.

"Why?" Bridgett asked.

"I won't tell you my name until you guess." Daniella said.

The girl looked at her and said,"Angel."

"That's my name. Angel." Daniella smiled, then flew out of the window. She flew above the city, happy as she could be.

"I think that was fun, except for having to beat up that whatever it was." A black claw came up and grabbed her body. It then threw her to the street, where a sonic blast met her in mid-air. Her back hit a building and stunned her. Her limp body fell to the ground. A boy dressed like a traffic light walked up to her.

"You know it's wrong to hit a girl right?" She floated up and stood at her full height. Robin noticed that she was exactly his height and she was staring at hi mask, like she could see through it.

"Sorry, you looked like someone else." He said.

"Who else would I look like?" Daniella asked, her hand on her hip.

"Danny Phantom. In fact, you have his symbol on your chest." Beastboy said. The team tensed on got ready for a fight. Daniella looked bored.

"Oh please. I don't want to fight any of y'all. So why are the Teen Titans here in Amity Park?" She already knew the answer, but wanted to waste a bit of time. Daniella switched her position to look like she was on the ground, holding her head and swinging her feet to and fro.

"Mayor Vlad wanted us to deal with the ghost problem here and to bring him Danny Phantom. Have you seen him?" Robin narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I have seen him, but I won't tell you where he is."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"He's a criminal and a ghost. He needs to be either locked up or destroyed." Daniella's expression flashed to anger, but then back to her bored look.

"You know what, I'll give you the information you want, but next time you see me, come with a better attitude toward ghosts." She then disappeared from their vision.

"What was that about? Isn't she going to give us information on Danny Phantom or not?" Beastboy scratched his head in confusion.

"No, but we need to find her. Raven, can you track her?" Raven shook her head.

"When she disappeared, her aura and emotions vanished as well. It was like she didn't exist." Robin then told everyone to get back to looking for Phantom. They looked and saw many ghosts, but they were defeated by the girl that they met earlier. Every time they arrived, she glared at them and beat down the ghost harder.

"I think she hates us." Beastboy said when another ghost went into her thermos black, blue, and green. Raven trapped her in a black magic ball before she could escape. Daniella then sat down and put her back against the dome.

"What do you want?" Her tone told them that she was irritated.

"We want to know where Phantom is." Robin narrowed his eyes and walked up to the black bubble.

"Sorry, but you attitude toward ghosts didn't change, so no can do." She closed her eyes and looked like she was enjoying making the boy wonder mad.

"Robin, watch out. I got this." Beastboy walked up to the bubble and said,"If you give us information on Phantom's location, you get to date the famous Beastboy." Daniella looked like she was thinking about before she smiled and said, in a very perky voice,"Okay cutie. Just tell your fiend to release me and I'll talk." Everyone had their jaws drop. Beastboy closed his eyes and looked proud of himself.

"What did I tell you Cyborg? No girl can resist these looks." Cyborg grumbled something. The bubble popped and Daniella landed on the ground. Beastboy opened his eyes to a gloved fist in his face, sending him into a fire hydrant.

"You actually thought I would give up Phantom's whereabouts all because of a date? You are more gullible and egotistic than I thought." A voice said above them. They looked and saw Daniella's form getting smaller and smaller until she disappeared.

"She got away." Robin said.

"Who cares? I don't have to lose twenty bucks to Beastboy!" Cyborg shouted, happy.

"Ugh. She sure packs a punch." Beastboy walked back to his team.

"Robin. I don't think it wise to keep chasing this girl. She seems to not like us and wouldn't like to betray Foe-Phantom." Starfire said.

"Plus, she seems to know how to avoid us, and counter what we do. You saw what she did to Beasty." Cyborg said.

"Something is off about her." Raven said. Everyone looked at her and she explained."Her aura is white, and she fought her own kind. She also didn't feel threatened by us." Robin took her information and asked questions accordingly.

"What's wrong with her aura being white?"

"A white aura means protection, perfection, insanity, or corruption. An aura tells what a person is, and since she clearly is insane, perfect, or bad, she protects."

"Why does she protect?'

"The better question is what is she protecting?"

"Please stop. All this talk about orbs or whatever is making my head hurt. Can we go back to the Fentons' place and get some sleep?" Beasty whined. Raven was close to smacking him or locking him in another dimension.

"Beastboy's right, for once. We can't fight ghosts, or find Phantom if we're too tired to do so. Let's go." The team walked back the Fenton's house.

* * *

The next morning, the smell of cooking woke the male members of the team. They ran downstairs and were greeted by a great smell.

"Who is cooking the great food?" Cyborg said as he ran up to the seat with the most waffles on a plate.

"I am." The boys turned to see Danny with a spatula in his hand. The stove was off.

"You can cook?!" Beastboy said.

"Someone in this house had to. Jazz kept burning the food, and whatever Mom and Dad cook tried to eat us." Danny said, waving his spatula.

"Not true. My Fenton weenies are still delicious!" Jack said as he and Maddie came down. Danny opened a refrigerator compartment.

"VIVA REVOLUTION!" A weenie said before Danny closed the compartment and tapped it shut.

"Point taken." The team suddenly became very grateful that Danny cooked.

"Well I'm headed out." He said as he went to the door.

"You're not eating these delicious waffles?" Cyborg said as he and Beastboy started an eating contest.

"I already ate, and thanks for the compliment." Danny ran out of the door and into the street.

Robin's communicator beeped.

"Team, Phantom was spotted in the woods." Robin said.

"Are you sure it's Phantom and not that girl from last night?" Beatboy said, looking scared.

"What girl?" Jack asked.

Cyborg took a big gulp and elaborated,"Last night, Vlad called and said that Phantom was flying around, but when we went to catch him, we met a girl who looked exactly like him."

"What does she look like?" Jack asked as Jazz came down and seated herself.

"She looks just like Phantom, only a girl and beautiful." Beastboy said with hearts in is eyes.

"Forgive him. The ghost girl punched his head." Raven said.

"I'm fine." Beastboy argued.

"I know, I mean she didn't knock some sense into you." Several tick marks appeared on the green teen's forehead. Jazz meanwhile smiled._ Looks like she got tired of hiding herself._

* * *

**DK1: That wraps up this chapter. You all can expect another sometime soon.**

**Danny: Where did I go?**

**DK1: We'll see in the next chapter.**

**Danny: Okay.**


	3. Chapter 3: Found It

**DK1: This story is getting better and better, I hope.**

**Danny: It's not.**

**DK1: Why do you have to kill my hope?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. If I did, they wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Found it**

Daniella was flying to the Clocktower. When she got there, she landed on a perch and watched the city. _Last night was fun. _She thought. She had saved a little girl from harm, messed with a team of heroes, and finally felt like herself. She hadn't felt like that ever since she left the orphanage. The thought of the orphanage then brought up another memory. She looked at the blue sky and thought of her brother. She had actually went to Gotham and tried talking to Bruce Wayne, but he said that Dick left to do his own thing. She tried interrogating him, but he never told her where he brother was. Eventually, she left with a fallen heart. _Two weeks. I have two weeks to find him, but I can't leave because... because... I don't even know! Why am I still here? I don't even want to be a hero, but the ghost hunters suck at their jobs. _Daniella kept thinking to herself and eventually decided that a flight would clear her head.

She flew around for five minutes before she saw something coming at her. She blasted it, causing the foreign object to explode and a blue sonic blast to take its place. Daniella quickly went intangible to avoid the blast. She then jumped out-of-the-way of a black claw. The ghost turned to see the Teen Titans glaring at her. She was about to say something witty until Robin shouted,"Danny Phantom, you're under arrest!" _Oh yeah, I still look like a boy. _The girl thought.

Daniella then asked,"For what?" _Kidnapping the previous mayor, property damage, and theft. _She thought.

"Kidnapping the previous mayor, property damage, and theft!" Robin shouted her thoughts. _Ding ding ding. You have officially said the same thing that I was thinking. _The Grayson sister thought while Robin prepared another bird-a-rang. He threw it and Daniella turned intangible. It pierced her shoulder and she was shocked.

"Ow." Daniella whispered. She saw a green, flaming 'F' on the sharp object. She took the weapon out of her shoulder. _Great. They can hurt me._ She then had two dodge two more of Robin's bird-a-rangs.

"You won't escape your crimes anymore!" A green pterodactyl flew up at her. She moved out-of-the-way of the ancient creature.

"I never escaped any crimes. I don't even know how to do that!" She dodged another blast, that was green.

"Stop lying ghost!" Jack Fenton said as he got out of the Fenton RV. Maddie followed him.

"I'm telling the truth!" Daniella tried again. They ignored her and continued to try to blast or knock her from the sky.

"You can't be. Ghosts only cause destruction. So get ready to be ripped apart MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jack said ad he fired a big blast from the Fenton Ecto-Launcher.

Daniella was almost hit by the green beam, but didn't have time to enjoy it when a black hand grabbed her and pinned her to a building.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"Good Job Sam, Now we can finally capture and experiment on the ghost boy." Jack said.

"My name's Raven." The sorceress corrected, but Jack didn't hear her as he and Maddie approached Daniella. _Gotta think fast! _The trapped ghost looked around for anything that could help her, but nothing could destroy the magic that was on her. She realized she had only on option left. _Well, here goes nothing. _She took a deep breath and Raven could feel Phantom's power spike. The ghost then screamed and green sound waves came from her mouth. A haunting moan accompanied the sound waves, pushing everybody within close distance back. Everyone covered their ears as chaos erupted around them. Beastboy lost control of his powers, Cyborg's system's started malfunctioning, Raven's magic shuddered and faded, and the Fenton's technology shut down. When it was over, Daniella stood up and flew off as fast as she could, leaving the stunned ghost hunters behind.

When she got home, she flew into her room and promptly passed out.

* * *

"What was that?!" Beastboy said as he regained control of his shapeshifting powers. Raven and Starfire landed on the ground next to him. Robin got a dolly from who knows where and put Cyborg's stiff body on it.

"We don't know. Phantom never used that attack before. It must be a new one, which proves that his powers are growing. This is bad. If his powers are growing, there's no telling what he would b able to do in the future." Maddie said, worried.

"I wish to know why Foe-Phantom did not use that attack earlier if it would have lead to his escape?" Starfire said.

"He probably uses it as a last defense attack, seeing as how his power dropped while he used it." Raven explained.

"Well I'm sure Phantom's long gone by now, so why don't we head to your place. You still haven't taught us anything about ghosts." Robin said. The Fenton's agreed and soon, everyone was in the RV and headed to FentonWorks.

* * *

"Daniella? Are you okay?" A voice broke through the white haze of Daniella's mind. She opened her eyes to her sister, Jazz. She looked around and saw her shoulder and right arm bandaged. She turned to Jazz for an explanation.

"You were bleeding, so I had to wrap them up, but the blood was coming out too fast for me to tell where the cut was." Daniella nodded and thanked her sister for the help. She then said,

"Jazz, I'm going to the Ghost Zone. Tell mom and dad that I went for a nature walk." Daniela left her room and went into the basement. When she opened the portal, she heard her parents com in through the door. She transformed and flew through the portal as it closed.

* * *

"Vlad. What do you want halfa?" Walker spoke to the eldest halfa.

"I need you to distract Daniel while I grab something that will give me absolute power." Walker rolled his eyes, but listened to the plan that Vlad shared. As long as it got the ghost brat back into his prison, he was more than happy to cooperate.

* * *

Daniella flew through the Ghost Zone in search of Clockwork, _He knows where Dick is. He has to tell me where he is._ Daniella flew through the Zone for another hour with no success, before she finally had to take a break. She floated to a lonely rock and sat down on it. She stared at her hands and held back her tears. _I will find him. I will._ She then heard something drop by her. She turned her head and saw a purple light on the ground. She got to her feet and started walking toward the light. When she was right upon it, the light died and she immediately recognized the object. It was her necklace that she lost a week ago. She nearly squealed and rushed to put it around her neck. When it was clipped together, her body started glowing and her vision went black.

* * *

Daniella opened her eyes and saw the night sky above her."Where am I?" She asked as she got up. She looked around and saw that she was at the top of the Amity Clocktower."How did I get here? I was just in the Ghost Zone." She looked down and saw a note by her foot.

_I was hoping that you found it. Now, try being yourself when you return to school. Also, take a look in a mirror._

_C.W._

"Great, leave it to Clockwork to put me somewhere I can get attacked." She then quickly looked around to make sure she wasn't about to get attacked. When the coast was clear, she then took off in the direction of the Fenton residence. _Why would he put me in my favorite view of the city? And why would he tell me to look in a mirror? _Daniella glanced to her right because she saw a glint. She stopped flying and stared at her reflection. _So that's why I needed to look in a mirror. _The figure staring back at her had her hair flowing to the small of her back and her eyes were a dark purple, but it was her outfit that took her attention the most. She had white gloves that swallowed her forearm and stopped at her elbow, her shirt was short-sleeved and was cut off where her stomach started. Her pants hugged her waist and went down to her feet, and her boots became high heels and opened at her knees. On her chest was an A that looked like it took centuries to draw that beautiful. Her necklace was glowing purple and hung right in front of her chest.

_I love it, but I can't change as fast as I need to to become Danny Phantom._ As if answering her distress, the necklace and her body glowed. When it died down, she saw Danny Phantom staring at her from the window. She felt her hair become pinned back, and her chest felt constricted as if it were wrapped up. _No way. _"I can change my look!" She celebrated her new information by changing into her real look, which took a long time to figure out, and started flying as high and as fast as she could, feeling much better than she had her whole life.

"Thank you whoever made this possible!" She laughed as she did a few loops around the town. Anyone who was still out and about, they would have thought that and angel was laughing, which brought smiles to their faces. Daniella knew that eventually she would have to go home, so she stopped her celebrating and flew to her home. She flew to her door and opened it, prepared to be shot at. The door opened and she was greeted to the sight of a chalkboard in front of the Titans. Beastboy was asleep, Raven was reading, Starfire was staring at everything she could, Robin was practically glaring at the board, and Cyborg was charging his batteries.

"Hey Danny-boy. Mind helping your old man out with teaching the Titans about the evil abominations called ghost?" Jack asked with a happy voice. _Evil abominations._

"No thanks dad. I'm just going to go sleep." Her voice was laced with false joy. As she was walking upstairs, she kept grumbling,"Ghost aren't evil, nor are they abominations, just misunderstood." She thought that no one could hear her, but a certain Tamaranian was staring at her retreating form.

* * *

"This is your last chance to capture that ghost menace. After this, I'm going in. So, if you two want to keep your jobs, do. Not. Fail. Again. Do I make myself clear?" Agent X threatened Agent O and Agent K.

"Yes sir." Agent X nodded and sent the two out of his office.

"Soon Danny Phantom, I will see what makes you tick." He grabbed a knife and threw it at a dart board with Danny Phantom's head attached to it. The knife hit the picture between the eyes as Agent X glared at the photo.

* * *

**DK1: That wraps up this chapter. Now I'm going to sleep.**

**Danny: You're forgetting something.**

**DK1: Sleep now, worry later.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: She won't tell them. I have something much better in mind.**

**Richard1081: Maybe, I haven't thought that far yet, but don't worry. I just need to think about it.**

**Clancy1081: Thanks!**

**Guest: Your post did show up, I just put a filter on guest reviews.**

**That's all for now. Now hit that shiny blue button. It's called review and it needs you to 'review' it. Get it? No? Okay.**


	4. Chapter 4: He's Gone

**DK1: READ THIS! Hey everybody, I forgot to type something in the previous chapter. Daniella has to touch her necklace to change her appearance I was tired when I typed that chapter, and I'm too lazy to go fix it. Thanks for reading this, and if you have a review or question regarding how she changes her look, I WILL NOT ANSWER IT BECAUSE THE ANSWER IS ABOVE THIS SENTENCE! Thank you for reading.****  
**

**Danny: *Snores loudly***

**DK1: My muse is sleeping, so shhh!*Gets out Fenton Anti-Creep stick***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. If I did, they wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: He's gone.**

Daniella hated Mondays. Summer vacation or not, Mondays were evil. On this Monday she was currently in the middle of the GIW, the Fentons, Valerie, and the Titans. _How can I survive this?_ The memory of how this happened flashed in her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Daniella was watching the town bustle around, in her boy form. She sighed to herself. _Why can't I have a normal life? Why did I go in that stupid portal? Why did I-_She stopped her thought as she sighed again. _I could ask myself why I did a lot of things, but I need to accept that I am a halfa. I am a ghost. I am dead, yet alive. I have to accept that I can't be normal. I have to accept that I will have to fight my whole life._ She balled her fists at the last thought. _It isn't my fight, so why am I doing this? Why am I having to fight ghosts that I don't want to fight?_ When Daniella was adopted, she found the Fentons' interest in ghost fun to watch and fun to listen. She started to like ghosts, unlike her adoptive parents, she thought that not all ghost were bad. Why fight them when they just want to fulfil their obsession? She saw that an obsession was like a life-long dream, and she didn't want to stop people from fulfilling their life dream. _Why do they hunt ghosts? Why are ghosts treated like the are nothing but abominations?! _She put her hand to her head as a headache started. _I need a flight. _She then took flight and felt the wind hit her hair. _I hate this form. _She touch her gem and let her body become engulf in a purple light. She sped away from the Clocktower. Her sixth sense went off, but before she could do anything, she was trapped in a black bubble._

_"What do you want?" She said as she relaxed inside of her prison-turned-relaxation seat._

_"We want to know where Phantom is." Raven said as she and Starfire flew up to their prisoner, if she could be called that._

_"I do, but I can't tell you." She smiled._

_"Why not?" Raven said, ticked. She heard the girl in the bubble laugh at her._

_"You're not angry are you? Cause if you are, I know someone who could help you with anger management." The bubble decreased in size, but the captive didn't even notice. Raven glared at the girl._

_"As for why, well your attitude toward ghosts hasn't changed. So I won't tell you where Danny is." Daniella said as she crossed her arms._

_"Why do you defend a criminal?" Her purple eyes shined through the black void._

_"He's not a criminal! If you all took the time to notice things in plain sight you would know that he is innocent of all of his crimes, except property damage, but what can you do?" _

_"What is your name?" Daniella looked at Raven in shock._

_"Why do you want to know?" Daniella glared at Raven._

_"Because I don't want to called you 'that ghost' for my whole life."_

_"Fine. My name is-" She was interrupted when a blue blast hit the dome. Daniella stared at where the blast came from, and saw Cyborg with his cannon pointed at her._ I don't want that thing to break this before I escape, which should be now. _She then powered a blast._

_"That won't work." Raven told her._

_"Wanna bet?" The black dome exploded as purple sparks shot out. Daniella hit the ground below her hard. A crater exploded into view, with her in the middle, her body smoking, as well as looking like Phantom. A green blast shot her from the crater, courtesy of the Fentons. She back hit the building behind her, causing the windows to crack. Daniella got up and started floating._ _She was about to fly away, but a green blast got in his way._

_"PHANTOM! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE VIOLATION OF THE ANTI-ECTO ACT. SURRENDER YOURSELF TO THE VERY PAINFUL EXPERIMENTS THAT WILL AWAIT YOU!" Agent O said through his megaphone._

_"I'll surrender when I die!" Phantom shouted at the agents in white._

_"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Agent K got out an Ecto-Launcher and aimed at Danny. He was about to put up a shield, but a pink rocket came from somewhere and hit the ghost kid's midsection, promptly exploding. Phantom was seen coming out of a building. When he stood at his full height, Raven saw gauze coming from his chest._ Wwhy does he have gauzz on his chest when we didn't hurt him yet. Better yet, when did he get here and where is that girl ghost? _Daniella saw Valerie appear, her face tense._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Well isn't this a little unfair? Ten against one?" She spoke to the ghost hunter

"Who cares about what's fair and what's not? The only thing we all are focused on is making she you're ripped apart MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jack said. Agent K fired and Phantom dodged the blast like an ice skater. The Fentons and Valerie charged with individual battle cries and started shooting at Phantom. She made an ecto shield that was blasted, causing her to get pushed back into a little girl's room. She looked up and saw the room.

"Danny Phantom?" She looked at the familiar face.

"Bridgett?" A noise caught her attention. She faced forward and saw a missile headed for her._ If that hits, it'll explode and kill everyone around here! _Daniella thought fast and flew to the missile, ramming it before it could reach the house. She was forced down onto the street, beaten and broken. Her clothes were rags and the gauze on her chest was clear.

"Secure Phantom! Do not let him come to!" Agent O and K, the Fentons, and Valerie powered their weapons. The Titans stared, ready for what was about to happen.

"Stop!" Bridgett jumped down from her room and landed gracefully in front of the fallen angel. "Don't hurt her!" She raised her arms to their full length, ready to protect her protector, the irony.

"Move out of the way brat!" Agent O yelled, angry because his mission was being delayed.

"No! I won't let you hurt an angel!"

"Sweetie, ghosts are not angels. They are abominations that need to be destroyed." Maddie said.

"She's not a ghost! She's an angel!" The little girl said.

"He's not a girl!" Beastboy shouted. Bridgett looked confused. She turned around and saw the same angel that saved her life before, just in some different cloths.

"You're lying!" She became angered and the world reacted. The wind suddenly picked up, windows cracked, and Daniella woke up.

"What?" She looked and saw Bridgett standing over her, protecting her.

"She saved my life. She's the best person I know." Daniella looked at herself and was confused when she saw that she had her Phantom clothes on. _How does she know that I'm a girl? _Daniella thought.

"It's awake! Blast them both!" Agent O shouted. The Fentons and Valerie agreed because they thought the girl was a ghost. They fired and Daniella suddenly felt her adrenaline rush. She got up and used her body to take the blow for the little girl. The Titans watched in horror as they were covered in smoke.

"There is no ecto-signature. Phantom was destroyed. Mission completed." Agent O said into his mic. The other end was mad, but eventually congratulated the two. Agent O nodded and turned to the Fentons.

"Thank you for your services. Now their beacon is gone, ghosts will stop coming to this world. The GIW owes you a debt of gratitude." The two men then left.

"We did it Maddie! We finally destroyed the Ghost Kid and his new minion! I say we celebrate with fudge!"

"Good idea Jack." The Fentons left to the store. The Titans stared at the black spot in horror.

"This isn't what I expected to feel." Valerie spoke up,"I thought I'd feel happy now that he was gone, but now I feel... hollow." She then left the area, tears in her eyes. The Titans were left.

"We have won, right?" Starfire asked, horror written across her features.

"That girl." Cyborg said. Robin fell to his knees and pounded the ground.

"Is this what ghost hunters do?! Do they just destroy anything they think is a ghost and feel good about it?!"

"Apparently, and looks like we became part of this craziness." A memory flashed through the teen's eyes. _I won't tell you where he is until your attitude toward ghosts gets better. When you think that we are people too, then I will tell you where Phantom is. _

"She knew." Robin muttered.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"She knew what was going to happen. She knew what would happen if we found Phantom. She knew what would happen. That's why she didn't tell us where he was. She didn't want us to attack him, to destroy him." Robin got up and looked at his team,"We need to find her, and ask her for our forgiveness."

"Who do we need to find, Robin?" Beastboy asked.

"We need to find where that ghost girl is. She'll know what to do." The teen took two steps before the ground cracked from beneath him. Starfire picked Robin up as the sky turned green.

"What's happening?!" Starfire asked Robin, who shook his head. A haunting moan sounded as a green portal opened up. It opened and stretched until it covered the city. After a few seconds, ghosts started flying out of the big portal.

"What's going on?" Beastboy panicked. A ghost came down. She looked like a princess.

"I can explain. Word of Phantom's destruction reached the Ghost Zone. Now every ghosts wants the Great Ones domain. Whoever claims his domain will own the town and eventually the world, but some of Phantom's followers are here to protect the human world, such as I." The ghost then left.

"So, what I'm getting is that Phantom wasn't a beacon for the ghosts-" Beastboy started.

"He was a barrier." Cyborg said

"And without that barrier-" Starfire was interrupted.

"We made a horrible mistake."Raven finished.

"We need to find her. She can help us." Robin said.

"But where is she?" Starfire asked.

"That's not the question we should be asking. We should be asking is: Will she even help?" Raven stared at the green sky. Ghosts were laughing as they came out of the portal. Some were already terrorizing humans, and others were fighting the ghosts.

"Well, we have to find her, and she will help us. If that doesn't happen, we might just have the first Ecto-War." Robin said as his cape flowed behind him in the wind.

* * *

**DK1: That wraps up this chapter.*Runs from an angry halfa***

**Danny: I'm going to kill you!**

**DK1: Was the Plasmius Maximus necessary?* dodges blast***

**Danny: Yes! *Blasts computer***

**DK1: My computer!**

**Please review. It'll save my life.**


	5. Chapter 5: She's Alive!

**DK1: Hey everyone.**

**Danny: MPHMONMMMMNMMMMMMMFMFMPHMM!**

**DK1: Danny-boy here destroyed my computer, so he will be tied down for as long as this new one cost. 50 dollars, so 50 days.**

**Danny: *Freezes his bindings.***

**DK1: Or 50 seconds! *Panics***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. If I did, they wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: She's Alive!**

_"So she is the one you will entrust your power to?"_

_"Yes. She has great potential. She will be perfect."_

_"You know giving your power to a human is insanity? Especially to a child like her?"_

_"I understand, but this will help the Ghost Zone and the human world in the long run."_

_"How long of a run?"_

_"Only Time will tell."_

_"Are you sure Rorek?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

"Hey, Angel. Wake up. Angel, wake up." A voice stirred Daniella from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Bridgett staring at her. She tried to stand, but pain shot through her body as she groaned. Her head hit the sand. _Wait sand? Amity Park doesn't have sand! _Daniella had no time to ponder where she was when another nerve-racking pain shot through her. Bridgett then started ranting.

"I wish I could help you. I need to do something to help, but what can I do?" Her hands started to glow green. Bridgett was about to stare at her hands in awe when she remembered that her hero was in pain in front of her. She looked at her hands and ran to Daniella. _I hope this works. _She put her hands on Daniella's body and watched as the wounds healed even faster. A minute passed, then she moved to another part of Daniella's body. This continued for five more minutes when Bridgett was finished. Daniella sat up, pain-free. She checked herself over and found that all of her wounds were healed, even her scars from old battles. She looked toward Bridgett.

"How did you do that?" Bridgett looked at her hands and replied,"I don't know." Daniella stood up and surveyed the area, sand and water was in front of them, a city was behind them, and a large Tower was to the right of them. Daniella picked up Bridgett and flew to the top of the 'T' shaped tower.

"Where are we?" She asked, but no one answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park

"This wraps up our now daily ghost watch. Thanks for tuning in." Robin turned off the TV. Three days had passed since Phantom was destroyed, as well as the little girl and her family. The town was becoming a war ground as Phantom's followers and the other ghosts constantly fought. The entire team was depressed since they had a part in that crime. Starfire was standing behind the couch, Beastboy was a kitten on Robin's lap, who was sitting on the couch staring at the window. Raven was trying to meditate and failing. The Fentons were in the basement, doing whatever. They would still hunt ghosts. In fact, they started to become merciless, but they never destroyed a ghost. They only captured them. After seeing Phantom be destroyed before their eyes, they all swore to never destroy a ghost again. Raven was the first person to do this swear, seeing as how she was affected the most.

"Hey Titans." Jazz entered the living room. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face represented anger. The Titans understood. Jazz was angry at everyone in the house. She stopped talking to her parents and would smack Robin or Beastboy upside the head when she was close enough. Today she had a metal boomerang in her hands.

"Hey Jazz." Robin said,"What's the boomerang for?" He desperately hoped that she wasn't going to through it at him. The middle of it flashed green.

"It's something that could save the city." She half-lied. She only had it because she wanted her sister back, hero or not, and this was proof that she was still alive.

"How?" Beastboy asked as he transformed into himself.

"This is supposed to lock onto a ghost signature. But it only locked onto one, Danny Phantom's." The team tensed, but Jazz continued to explain the device,"If the light is green, it means that he is in this world, if it is red, it means that he is either in the other world, or gone." She handed the metal ghost finder to the leader."The light is green, so he is alive. Just through it and follow. It'll lead you to him." She walked back upstairs, leaving the team with the device. But she stepped on the remote, turning the TV back on in the process.

"In other news, A new hero has appeared in Jump City. Taking down crime appears to be easy for her. We do not have her name, but she will be known as Jump City's Guardian Angel. It's always nice to know that even the heavens are watching us." Robin immediately turned toward the TV, which showed a few scenes of the white haired girl and someone else take down Doctor Light, then Cinderblock, then Plasmus. The news turned off. Robin stared at the TV. That girl was the one they were looking for.

"Okay team. Since we need to find Phantom and since we need to get to _her _we need to split up as well as protect this city. Starfire and I will find Phantom,Raven and Beastboy will go get her and bring her back to , you'll have to stay here and help the Fentons and the GIW, but make sure they take no ghosts into custody. Understand?" Everyone nodded, except Beastboy.

"But dude, how did she get to Jump?" Everyone shrugged, but Cyborg was checking arm.

"Guys, check this out." An image appeared on the TV. It showed the last moments before Phantom and the girl were 'destroyed'. It played and Cyborg paused it when Bridgett started glowing. It went in slow motion and showed a white portal open up behind Phantom and Bridgett. They flew through before the rest became static.

"So that's why Phantom is alive. He was helped by a new metahuman." Robin said. The rest of the team agreed. Robin stared at the shiny boomerang,"So wherever that portal opened up is where we'll find Phantom. Starfire couldn't help herself and grabbed the metal toy from Robin's hands. She flew out of the door and was in the sky.

"Please, FIND FRIEND PHANTOM!"She shouted as she threw the device with her alien strength and watched as it zoomed past the ghosts. She flew down and grabbed Robin, then followed the device at her top speed. If Friend-Phantom Star would be grateful for it.

"You have your orders! Titans GO!" Raven and Beastboy nodded and took off in a direction away from the two. Cyborg nodded and activated FentonWorks defenses. Unknown to Raven and Beastboy, they were being followed by Valerie. _I knew that ghost wasn't dead. That's why I wasn't satisfied, but now I will find him and end him, for good._

Jazz watched as the Titans flew away. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she was an overprotective sister. She will manipulate people if it meant she could have her little sister back. Adopted or not, Jazz loved her just like she was born into the family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad was furious. He just went through hell and back for nothing. The Crown of Fire rested in his hands along with the Ring of Rage. His plan just fell into shambles, and all because he wanted to have Daniel as his apprentice. Well now all he had was Maddie, but he stayed in his house all day, mourning his little badger's death. He would have Maddie. He needed her, so he will get her from Jack's cold, dead hands.

* * *

"So... How desperate are we?" Maddie asked her husband as she brought a certain blue print over. Jack stared at it and wanted to rip it to shreds.

"Not that desperate. Not yet." Maddie nodded and put the blueprint back into its ultra-locked cabinet.

"That was a mistake. A mistake that cost us both dearly." Jack said as he kept tinkering with an ecto gun. Maddie nodded. _But if things don't look up soon, we might have to be that desperate._

* * *

"Thanks Bridgett. That sludge sure packs a punch." Daniella said as Bridgett healed her stomach. Three days had passed since they were sent to this Tower. Since Daniella had no money, she suggested that they ask the owners if they could stay, but no one was around, so they made themselves at home. They went through the rooms and found an outfit for Bridgett, who loved it. It was a blue cloak with a hood and red gem, and a black leotard, but when Bridgett out it on, the cloak turned white, the gem turned green, and the leotard turned gray. Bridgett's hair remained the same blond color and her eyes were still their normal silver. Well, normal for her. Daniella took a few books and found out that Bridgett was a metahuman, a Spirit Sorceress. Daniella kept the book about a sorcerer and a dragon.

"No problem, this helps me too, so I'm happy." Bridgett said. She was still new to her powers and wanted to explore them a bit more, but for now healing her mentor would be okay. They tried to find out where they were, but no one told them, and Bridgett still didn't know how to open a portal at will. After a minute, Bridgett was done.

"How about you watch TV while I make some food?" Daniella said as she got up.

"Okay." Bridgett walked to the TV and turned on some cartoons. Daniella cooked some veggies and meat and the two ate. Daniella told Bridgett about her adventures while Bridgett talked about her life. Then Daniella had a question come up.

"How did you know I was a girl?"

Bridgett looked confused,"What are you talking about? You always were a girl. Even when you showed up a year ago."

"A year ago, I made myself looked like a boy. I was Danny Phantom, yet you said you saw me as a girl. How?" Bridgett looked confused.

"Must be a part of your powers. I guess you can either see through disguises, or see a ghosts real form." She looked out of the window and stood up."I'm going outside. Why don't you take a nap?" Bridgett grumbled something, but agreed. Five minutes found Bridgett in a spare room asleep and Daniella outside in the nearby forest, as Phantom. She landed on a tree branch and put her back against the branch, staring up into the sky. _Bridgett is strong, but has no control. I can only help her so much before she needs a real sorcerer or sorceress to help train her, but I will help her as much as I can as her mentor. _Daniella was still shocked that she had and apprentice. It made her think of Vlad, but then she remembered that Bridgett was only a kid and wouldn't get far on her own. Plus, it wasn't Daniella's fault that she had a soft spot for children. That's why she found Youngblood adorable as a pirate. _I need to rethink my life. _Before she could, she saw a glint of metal before pain spread from the back of her head. The boomerang landed in her hands."I always hated this thing" She threw it from her, but it rounded itself and hit her in the front of her head."OW!" She shrieked.

"Why do you throw the metal toy when you know that it will come back at you?" Daniella saw Starfire floating up to her. She glared at the Titan.

"What do you want?" She said as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I wish to apologize." She said, surprising the halfa.

"Wait what?" She said, off guard.

"I am sorry for trying to destroy you" Starfire said, bowing her head. Daniella blushed for no reason. Starfire looked up."You do not accept my apology?"

"No. No. No. It's just that... No one ever apologized to me. Even when I was alive, I never heard an 'I'm sorry' directed at me. I'm usually the one say sorry, but... Thank you, Starfire. I'm sorry for treating you so bad before." Starfire smiled, but Daniella suddenly tensed. Before she could move, she was blasted from the tree. His back hit another trunk.

"Too bad I'm here to destroy you ghost kid!" Valerie said as she fired another blast before Daniella could get up, sending her into another tree. She sent after blast at her, tearing his suit and burning her flesh. When Daniella hit another tree, she was smoking. Starfire didn't do anything. Robin told her to watch.

"Say goodbye ghost." Valerie said as she sent the rest of her ammo at Daniella, rockets, blasts, and grenades. A big explosion sounded from where Phantom was.

* * *

In the Tower.

Bridgett woke up when she felt Daniella's energy change. She looked out of her window and saw mushroom cloud.

"Daniella!" She got up and ran out of the Tower. Then she ran toward the mushroom. She still didn't know how to fly yet, so running was the alternative.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Daniella was standing there, in her ghost girl form. Her crossed arms came down she looked around."That didn't hurt." She looked around and saw Valerie and Starfire look at her, shocked.

"What?" She looked at herself and saw that she was in her ghost girl form. She looked up and saw Valerie about blast her. _No one reveals my secret and gets away with it._ Daniella narrowed her eyes and took off toward Valerie, not intending on holding back. Her eyes glowed an electrifying purple. **AN: I intended to stop the chapter here, but who would I be to stop a cat fight that's about to happen? *Dodges a tomato*** Daniella grabbed Valerie before she could fire and flew up high. She twirled around on the tip of her foot and threw the Red Huntress toward the end of the forest. Valerie's hoverboard caught her before she hit the ground. She then flew toward Daniella and fired rockets from her board. Daniella created an ice sword and sliced the rockets in half, then put them in Ecto-Spheres, shielding everything from the explosions that happened, and tossed them at Valerie. The domes exploded and Valerie hit the ground hard. Daniella grabbed her by her collar and threw her a few more yards into a desert. She then grabbed Valerie's throat and held her against a brown rock.

"You won't tell anyone about me being a girl. Understand?" She pushed Valerie against the rock harder. Valerie, fearing for her life, nodded as much as she could, given the she was held by her throat. Daniella's purple eyes became black as the pressure around her throat increased.

"You will also not tell anyone about Phantom being alive. Now get out of my face before I decide that mercy is too good for you." Daniella dropped Valerie, who scrambled to her board and took off flying like the devil was chasing her. **AN:I am not trying to offend any religious people. **Daniella then turned around and faced Starfire, who was feeling really small right then. Daniella's eyes turned purple again and she flew in front of Starfire, who flinched._  
_

"Star, please don't tell anyone that I'm a girl. Please don't." Starfire opened her eyes and looked at Daniella who looked very harmless.

"Why do you not attack me like that Huntress?" She asked.

"Because you're the first person to apologize to me, and I don't want to hurt you." Daniella said.

"As you wish. I will not tell anyone about your becoming of a girl."

"Not even your team?"

"Not even my team." Starfire finished. Daniella wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Star." Daniella let go of the princess.

"I do have a few questions though."

"What?"

"Whereareyoufrom?Howdidyougethere?Whatisyourfavoritecolorandwillyoubemyfriend?" Starfire said rapidly.

"Let's see. I came from Amity Park, a portal, purple, and yes." It was Daniella's turn to be hugged, or, more appropriately, crushed.

* * *

**DK1: Hey. I wonder how many of you thought that Bridgett was just a random OC. Looks like I fooled you. Also, looks like you should never wake up a sleeping Danny, then tie him up, then spray him with a water bottle.**

**Dan: Come out, come out wherever you are.**

**DK1: I hope I live to write another chapter. Wish me luck.**

**Dan: Found you!**

**DK1:*Screams a manly scream and runs***

**AN: Take a look at my profile, I put Bridgett in there.**

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Dani!

**DK1: Yes! Three, or is it four, Chapters in two, maybe three, days. This is what happens when I get free time. Hey everyone. Just a heads up, I will refer to Daniella when she is Phantom as a boy. Also, Danielle appears in this Chapter.**

**Dan: *bangs on thermos walls* Let me out of this contraption.**

**DK1: No.**

**Dan: Let me out!**

**DK1: No.**

**Dan: Let me out of here!**

***Pause***

**DK1: No.**

**Dan: *Punches thermos walls***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did they would still be on today.**

**AN: Also, sorry. I forgot to reply to reviews. Review replies will be in the bottom A/N.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dani!**

Daniella started turning blue, but then Starfire let go of her suddenly.

"Friend Daniella, you must change back into Friend Phantom!" Before Daniella could ask why, Starfire elaborated,"Friend Robin and my team are looking for you. Me and Robin were supposed to find Phantom and Raven and Beastboy are supposed to find you. Please change back, Robin is almost here." Daniella thought about it a shook her head.

"I have a plan."

"Star, Did you find Phantom?" Robin said as he appeared on a tree.

"Actually, I intercepted this,"She brandished the boooomerang,"before it could finish its course. Nice try though." Robin glared at her, then smirked. Daniella knew what was going to happen. She turned around and saw a black claw coming for her, but before it could grab her, a bright light intercepted it. Bridgett cheered, grabbing the attention of everyone. She suddenly blushed and looked away, but remembered why she was here. Raven looked shocked.

"Hey Bridgett. I see you're getting better with your powers." Everyone stared at Daniella with shock. Bridgett smiled at her mentor.

"How do you know her?" Robin asked.

"Easy, She's my apprentice." Everyone stared at Daniella, but Robin then threw his bird-a-rangs at Daniella.

"Why do you have an apprentice?" He shouted. Daniella dodged the small weapons.

"Because she had no one else to turn to. So she came to me and asked me to help her with her brand-new powers. I agreed because I love children, and she saved my afterlife, so I owe her one." She then froze Robin's belt.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as her magic grabbed a tree and through it at her.

"No!" Bridgett said as her own magic grabbed the tree too, making the tree flicker between white and black."I won't let you hurt her." Bridgett said as she struggled to keep control of the tree. Beastboy jumped from the tree and turned into a whale. He fell through the air above Daniella, who looked shocked before Beastboy slammed her to the ground. Beastboy looked happy, but then he started to be lifted.

"You know, I lifted building that weighed more than you." Daniella said as she threw Beastboy off of her. She was about to blast Robin, but Starfire shouted.

"STOP!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and froze in place. Robin was about to throw a grenade, Raven and Bridgett stopped their tug-of-war with the tree, letting it drop to the ground. Beastboy was above where Daniela was, and Daniella had and ectoblast in her hand, which promptly exploded.

"Friends, this is what we were not going to do to ghost anymore. Friend Robin said that we were to find Friend Phantom and bring him back to the Park of Amity, and find Friend Daniella and bring her back with us. Can we please do this without fighting?" The team nodded, while Bridgett tended to Daniella, who also nodded.

"Wait Star, who is Daniella?" Robin asked. Starfire pointed to the ghost girl, who was getting her wounds from the backfire healed.

"How do you know what her name is?" Raven asked.

"She told me." Starfire answered as Raven floated down to Daniella.

"You told her your name, yet you didn't tell us."

"Yeah, I did. She is different from you guys. You and your team shot at me and Phantom because you were ordered to. If I listened and obeyed every order I heard, not only would I be a mindless slave, I would be dissected and destroyed. So I trust Star because sh thinks bout what she is doing, and wouldn't shoot something because she was told that it is evil. I trust her as much as I trust Bridgett to not mess up on her healing powers." Bridgett was done and blushed at the indirect praise. Daniella stood up.

"Now, what do you want?" Her tone had become dangerously cold.

"Amity Park was overrun by ghosts because they think Phantom was destroyed."

"With your help of course." Daniella interrupted, smirking.

"We believe that if Phantom showed that he was still alive, then the ghosts would go back into the ghost zone where they belong."

"So, what's the problem with that?"

"The fact that there are ghosts running about in Amity."

"So. I was running about in Amity and you all just decided to shoot at me. So why should I help you? Someone who shot at me and wanted me to betray my friend?"

"Because there are ghosts running around terrorizing people!" Robin was getting frustrated.

"So. Phantom can go there and show up, but what's to say that the ghosts won't leave and decide to try to destroy him. They have the numbers to do so, and their numbers give them power. Phantom has limits, that if pushed too far, will snap and destroy him."

Robin was about to argue, but Bridgett spoke,"But they only came out because they thought Phantom was dead, meaning that most of them fear him, or respect him. So that means most of them won't try to attack him, but instead recognize him as someone to not mess with." Daniella looked at her as did the Titans.

"Well that's enough of an incentive to get Phantom there, but I need to get now." A black portal opened beneath her feet. Raven had her hands stretched out, glowing.

"Thanks. Come on Bridgett." Daniella grabbed her prestige and flew through the portal, the Titans following her.

* * *

On the other side, Danny Phantom stood in front of them.

"How did you get here so fast? And where's Daniella?" Robin asked.

"I have my ways, and she's taking care of something." Phantom flew up and took a look at the town, which was carnage. He saw every ghost he fought and more.

"Hey listen up!" He shouted, but no one paid him any attention. He tried again, and again, and eventually got fed up. He used his ghostly wail and that got the whole town's attention. They stared at him in awe.

"Phantom's alive!" A ghost shouted. That sent all of the ghost in a frenzy to get to him.

"Bridgett, I need you to get ready to heal my neck." Bridgett nodded from her place on his back. He took a deep breath and used his ghostly wail to keep the ghosts from reaching him. The Titans and the city stared at the raw power Phantom had at his finger tips. The ghosts eventually calmed down and Danny stopped.

"Okay, now listen up! I WANT EVERY GHOST IN THE GHOST ZONE AND OFF OF MY DOMAIN IN FIVE SECONDS, OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" A random ghost said.

"You don't want to know." Phantom held out his hand and an ectoblast charged.

"FIVE!"

"He's joking right? He's got to be."

"FOUR!" The ectoblast started growing, fast.

"The Dipstick is too much of a boy scout to do anything that could destroy this town."

"THREE!" A portal opened below the ghosts, and the ectoblast was as wide as a truck was long.

"I don't think he's kidding."

"TWO!" The blast started sparking as extra power shot out from it.

"I think we should go, like now!"

"ONE!" The blast shrunk until it wasn't seen.

"What did I tell you? The boy scout-" Ember was interrupted as a white blast shot from Danny's hand and hit the middle of the horde of ghosts. Danny flew back a little as the blast pushed on him. Thee ghost caught in the way screamed as they were forced into the portal below them. The light lasted a second, and when it was gone, the middle of the ghosts were gone. Everyone stared at Phantom, wondering how much power he really had.

"Do I need to make another demonstration?" Phantom said as another ectoblast charged. His eyes were pitch black. The other ghosts scrambled into the portal that was open below them. In five seconds, the town was ghost free.

"Now, who's going to clean up this mess?" Danny asked as he looked at the buildings that couldn't take the ghostly pressure that the blast had.

_Hold your arm out. _Bridgett was shocked that there was a voice in her head, but did as she was told. _Repeat after me._ Danny watched as his apprentice started speaking in some unknown language. She stumbled a bit, but when she was finished, the town was covered in a white light. When it was over, it looked like the ghost had never come. Danny suddenly had black spots in his vision and started falling. Everyone gasped as he started falling faster. Bridgett tried to do something, but she was weak from her spell earlier. Raven was about catch him, but a white blur beat her to it and tackled Phantom into a building nearby. The three figures became intangible and passed through the building harmlessly. Danny woke up when he felt a pressure on his stomach. He and Bridgett looked down at the figure hugging him.

"Dani?" The figure looked up ans smiled, then smacked him.

"Don't ever do that again. And hey." Dani said as she got off of her original.

"Who's the girl on your back?" She asked.

"My apprentice, Bridgett." Danny said as he stood up. Danielle was shocked.

"You have an apprentice?! Please don't tell me that you're becoming Vlad!" She screamed.

"No. I am not becoming like that fruitloop. It's just that Bridgett saved my life, and her powers are still new, so I took it upon myself to help her with her powers, as much as I can with a sorceress." Danny said with a shrug.

"She's a sorceress?" Dani asked.

"Yep. Bridgett, introduce yourself." Bridgett nodded and jumped off of Danny's back.

"Hi. I'm Bridgett." She smiled. Dani smiled back. She stared at Danny and started looking at his necklace.

"I didn't know you had a thing for jewelry."

"I had this since I was six, never left my side since." Danielle reached out to grab it, but Danny swatted her hand away."Please, don't touch it." Dani nodded, a little mad about the necklace.

"We should head home. Bridgett, do you know where your house is?" She nodded and Danny carried her to the street, in human form. He let go of her hand and watched as she walked down the street, ignoring the looks that were sent her way.

Danny turned to Dani,"What about you Danielle?" She blushed as she looked at the very interesting ground.

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay with you." She said timidly.

"Okay. I don't see a problem with that." Danny said. Dani smiled and hugged her original. The Titans and the city then continued on like nothing happened, but Starfire smiled. She had a new friend that would help and protect her. She didn't know how she knew that, but the knowledge made her smile.

* * *

**DK1: Hey. Dan is still in the thermos and I get to type another day.**

**Dan: Let me out of here!**

**DK1: Not until you become Danny again.**

**Dan: Never!**

**DK1: Then you can spend eternity in there.**

**Dan: *Gulps* Please let me out.**

**DK1: Are you Danny?**

**Dan: Yes.**

**DK1: Okay, then no.**

**Dan: *Screams a manly scream***

**BringBackDannyPhantom: I don't know what you're talking about? Can you please be specific?**

**Lost little Phantom: Do you enjoy watching me run for my life?**

**Soleana: Was this meeting cute? I don't think it was.**

**R&amp;R. Thanks for Reading! **


	7. Chapter 7: Dani Knows

**DK1: Hey guys.**

**Danny: What's up?**

**DK1: Danny's all back to normal and not trying to kill me. That's a plus and a bunch of nightmares that will keep me up at night.**

**Danny: You deserve it.**

**DK1: Why?**

**Danny: You woke me up.**

**DK1: *Sweatdrops***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did they would still be on today.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dani Knows**

"YOU IDIOTS!" Agent X yelled as Agent O and Agent K cowered in fear.

"I TOLD YOU TO BRING THAT PHANTOM TO ME! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU 'DESTROY' HIM AND HE COMES BACK AND MANAGES TO GET RID OF MY CATCH THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A PERSONAL RECORD! YOU TWO ARE DONE! CONSIDER YOURSELVES FIRED! AS OF NOW, I AM TAKING CARE OF THE PHANTOM BRAT MYSELF! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! **NOW!**" The two agents practically teleported from the room, leaving Agent X alone, and fuming. He had trusted their words when they said that Phantom was destroyed. He was mad, but he pushed it aside. His death brought almost the whole Zone to the world. He was having a field trip planning to catch each one and ripping out their cores, but to his surprise, Danny Phantom came back, a lot stronger too! He scared the ghost into the Ghost Zone, making the Agent very frustrated. All that time preparing, wasted! He swore he was going to make Phantom pay, by ripping out his core and making him watch as he added it to his collection and then destroying the ghost one molecule at a time. His face turned into a sadistic smile as he thought about how the boy would be punished.

* * *

Bridgett cried in Daniella's arms. Dani was at FentonWorks beating Beastboy in a video game. Daniella was there, but suddenly felt like crying her eyes. She excused herself and went out for a flight. She found Bridgett by her parent's graves. Daniella flew down and held the child as she cried.**  
**

"I w-w-wish-sh they w-w-were st-st-s-still here." Bridgett said in between wails. Daniella thought about it and started speaking.

"I bet they were nice people."

"They-y w-were. Th-they were alw-ways t-telling me that I-I-I was sp-p-pecial." Bridgett's cries went down to hiccups. That got Daniella thinking. _Did they know about her powers? _Bridgett grabbed something from her cloak and showed Daniella, who gently took it from the small child's hands.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a book that survived the destruction of the house. It's a bedtime story that my parents read to me all the time. I want you to have it." Daniella looked at it, and was shocked. She got out her _special_ thermos and opened it. A book flopped out. It was the same book that she had found at the Tower. The book about the sorcerer and the dragon. The books were almost identical, except that Bridgett's was thicker and the pages had a golden edge. Daniella put her back into the thermos and opened the other book. She skimmed through it and closed it with a snap.

"Thanks for the book, but why do you want me to have a book that's yours?" Bridgett looked up."This book belongs to you, and I don't take things from children." Daniella smiled and handed the book back to her apprentice. "You should really keep up with that. I think it's a spell book." Bridgett opened it and went past the story. There she saw a bunch of random words, but they started to make sense on their own. The words had pictures with them, explaining what each one did when performed correctly, it also had many magic circles that affected ghosts. A few spells and circles were underlined. She immediately wanted to try out some of them.

"Hey, do you have anywhere to stay?" Bridgett looked away from her book, to see her mentor staring at her.

"No."

"No grandmas? Grandpas? Uncles? Aunts? Godfather? Godmother? Older sibling? Parent's best friend?" Bridgett said no to all of her suggestions. Her parents told her that both of her grandparents died two hundred years ago, and only had one child each. She was born an only child, as far as she knew.

"Well, I guess that means that you get to stay with me and my parents." Daniella said. She transformed into her human self and touched her necklace, making her look like a boy.

"Come on. I'll take you to see my parents. I already got a story covered. By the way, even though you can't see this, I look like a boy right now. I'm known as Danny Fenton, okay?" Bridgett nodded, surprised that her mentor could change forms so well. She still looked like a girl to her, but was human. Danny held out his hand, which Bridgett took and they started walking together, talking along the way.

* * *

"Hey, mom. hey dad. I want to know if my new friend can stay with us." Danny asked.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"Because, her building collapsed because a ghost destroyed a support beam. The collapse killed her parents and, since it was a family reunion, everyone that could have taken her in. She hates foster homes and wanted to know if she could stay here as a Fenton." Danny lied, smoothly. Her parents faces brightened at the mention of a ghost, then saddened. Maddie's mother instinct came in and she said,"Of course she could stay with us. We can adopt her like how we're doing with Danielle."

"DANI! WITH AN 'I'!" Dani shouted from Danny's room.

"Thanks. Bridgett, come and say hi to the Fentons." Danny said. The door cracked open as a silhouette ran from the door to hide behind Danny's legs. She poked her head out from her hiding spot."Bridgett is a little shy around new people. Bridgett, this is my mom, Maddie Fenton, and my dad, Jack Fenton. They are currently training the Teen Titans how to hunt ghosts. Speaking of which, shouldn't their studies be starting?" Jack beamed and ran up the stairs faster than humanly possible and came back down with the Titans, who were taken to the basement, along with Maddie, leaving the two alone."I thought he'd never leave." Danny said as he was about to touch his necklace, but Dani came downstairs.

"Any reason why your dad defied the laws of motion and practically choked Beastboy, Robin, and Cyborg, then ran away?"

"He is teaching them about ghosts." Dani nodded and looked at Bridgett, who tried to hide from Dani's scrutinizing gaze. Bridgett was wearing a pink shirt with flowers on it and blue shorts that stopped at her shins. She was wearing tennis shoes with blue socks underneath them.

"So, she's your apprentice, and you're not trying to become Vlad or anything, right?" Danny nodded,"Then can I be your apprentice too?" Danny looked shocked for a second, then started thinking about it.

"I don't see we not. So okay." Dani smiled."Meet me at the top of the Amity Clocktower in ten minutes, both of you." Danny then disappeared as he walked out of the house. Dani looked at Bridgett, who looked back at her. They smiled and started talking about each other.

* * *

Daniella was flying around, enjoying the feeling of flight, until a pink blast hit her in her side. as she fell, she grabbed her necklace and let the light wash over her. Danny Phantom flew up to none other than Vlad Plasmius.

"Why, hello Little Badger. Still as alert as ever, I see." Danny looked bored and sat on the air behind him.

"What do you want fruitloop? I was enjoying a fly around the town, before you showed up." Danny could feel something different about Vlad. It was like he was stronger, somehow, but right now, Danny wanted some peace and quiet, so fighting was not on his mind.

"I just came to see how my favorite apprentice was doing, hmm?" Danny was about to say that e wasn't an apprentice, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Okay, so what else do you want?" This response caught Vlad off guard. He expected Danny to shout at him and call him and fruitloop, but he didn't. Vlad assessed Danny again and noted how relaxed and _uncaring _he looked.

"I have a foolproof plan that _will_ get you t become my son and Maddie to be my queen." Danny only raised an eyebrow and yawned. Maybe missing that hour of sleep wasn't good for him after all.

"Sure, whatever. Can I go now? I don't want to fight. I just want to enjoy the rest of my summer vacation in peace. I already went through enough to last me probably twenty lifetimes. I'll hear your plan for world domination later, but now, I want to fly. Later." Danny took off like a slow plane, enjoying the view and the wind and not noticing the shocked look on Vlad's face._ What just happened?_

* * *

Danny had just landed on a perch when Dani and Bridgett showed up.

"Hey. Are you two ready to get some practice in?" The two nodded."Good, now Bridgett. I want you to create a portal to a forest. Just think of trees and animals." Bridgett nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated her thoughts on trees, and held her hand out, which was glowing white. From nothing, trees started to form in thin air.

"Bridgett, stop." Bridgett opened her eyes and saw the white trees before her concentration faltered and the fell to the ground, turning into white dust when the hit the ground."Nice to know that you can make anything you can think of. Well, since Bridgett still doesn't know how to create portals, I'll just fly you two there." Danny suddenly grabbed them both."Get ready." He took off at high speeds, scaring the two girls, yet they were laughing.

In seconds, they were in a forest.

"Why did we need to come to a forest to train?" Dani asked, as she hoped out of her original's grip.

"Because. I need to show you something." Danny said as he grabbed his necklace. A purple glow shot through the cracks of his fingers, and a purple glow surrounded him. When the light died down, Daniella stood in front of them.

"You're a girl!?"

* * *

**DK1: I hope you like the shock I gave Danielle.**

**Danny: I don't.**

**DK1: You disagree with everything I say.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: I re-edited chapter 5. I hope that it is not as confusing for you now.**

**Lost Little Phantom: I think I see why he's afraid of you.**

**Soleana: Don't worry. Raven will eventually help her out.**

**THEBOXGHOST113: It's the same concept of Dani being a girl even though Danny is a boy in the canon, but reversed. However Dani was a girl is now however the others were boys. If this made sense, good. If not, then I'll work harder at getting better explaining.**

**Richard 1081: Dani doesn't know about Daniella being a girl, until now.**

**R&amp;R. Thanks for Reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: Passing On

**DK1: Hey guys.**

**Danny: What's up?**

**DK1: Danny's all back to normal and not trying to kill me. That's a plus and a bunch of nightmares that will keep me up at night.**

**Danny: You deserve it.**

**DK1: Why?**

**Danny: You woke me up.**

**DK1: *Sweatdrops***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did they would still be on today.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Passing On  
**

Daniella and Bridgett winced at the volume that Dani used. "Yes, I'm a girl." Daniella said after her ears stopped ringing."I've been a girl ever since I was born. I made myself look like a boy when I was six so that I could get adopted and find my brother. I was dedicated to finding him, but as the years went by, I started losing hope. I traveled the world to find him, but I couldn't. Now the deadline to find him is coming up, and I gave up. I couldn't find him, so I hoped that he would come to me, but if I find him, or I get the chance to bring him to me, I'll take it." Danielle looked at her original, then hugged her. Bridgett joined to, they both knew what it was like to lose someone, but they didn't understand their mentor's situation either, but they could at least be there for her.

They pulled out and Dani said,"Wait, does this mean that I'm not a failure?" Daniella smiled, and Dani wanted to smile like that too, but couldn't.

"I never saw you as a failure, Dani. Even if I was a boy in some different universe, I still wouldn't see you as a failure." Dani could smile and did, but a blue wisp came from her mouth.

"Aww. Now I have to fight a ghost back into the Ghost Zone." She and Daniella transformed, but Daniella still looked like a girl.

"Not exactly. I want to try something. Dani, grab Bridgett and stay hidden behind me. Don't let anyone see you." Daniella took off, leaving the two girls confused.

* * *

Desiree was hanging out by a fountain, granting wishes that people had. SHe had just granted a man's wish to find love. Afterward, she went invisible to avoid the ghost kid. She couldn't explain it, but something felt _off_ about him. She couldn't explain it, but something wasn't right with him, and that display of power that he showed made her even more weary of him. A girl walked up and put a coin in the fountain. Desiree appeared and looked at the little girl. She had a white cloak on, hiding her body, but Desiree didn't care.

"What is your wish little one?"

"I wish you couldn't turn invisible." Desiree raised an eyebrow and closed her eyes as she granted the wish,"So you have wished it, so shall it be." When she opened her eyes, the girl was gone, so was her coin. Desiree looked around, confused.

"Hey, Desiree!" Desiree froze and turned around, hearing Phantom's voice. Floating above her was a girl that could make the Sultan bow down to his knees and praise her like a god. Her long, snow white hair blowed with the wind. Her smile making Desiree feel happy and joyous. Her dazzling purple eyes radiated with power.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"No, but I know you. I heard so from Phantom." Desiree glared at the girl and readied her powers. The girl, on the other hand, sat down on the air and crossed her hands, the smile never left her face."What are you preparing for? No one's about to fight behind me right?" The girl turned around and checked to make sure that their was no fight happening behind her. Desiree was confused. This girl knew Danny Phantom like a friend, yet she didn't attack her. The girl turned around to face the wishing ghost.

"No one's behind me, so you don't have anything to attack." The ghost girl then put on her smile and laid on the air, swinging her feet.

"You aren't going to attack me? Desiree asked, still confused.

"Why would I do that?" The ghost asked, equally confused.

"You said that you heard from Phantom, and anyone who is friends with Phantom capture ghost. Just ask the pipsqueak that dresses like him." Bridgett's hand covered Dani's shout.

"So what? Phantom's my friend, yet I'm just trying to have a civil conversation with someone that want to know better." Desiree let her powers fade.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know a lot of things, but I'm sure that you want to know me too. Right?" Desiree nodded."Well, how about for every question I ask you, you get to ask me a question, and the answer must be truthful. Deal?"

"Deal." Desiree got comfortable. This was probably going to take a while.

"Okay. My first question..." The ghost put a finger by her mouth and started tapping it."I know. Why do you make wishes go wrong?"

"Well if you want to know that, you're going to have to know my story. When I was alive, I was a harem girl for the Sultan. I was his favorite. He kept me after all the other women left and offered me my own land. I was happy, because the Sultan was a pig and often did some rather, _intimate, _stuff with me. But his wife soon found out and banished me from the land. A month later, a handsome, young man asked me to marry him. I said yes, but when it was time, he didn't show up. I was heart broken and found out that the Sultan's wife was using the man to find me. She did and cursed me. I died and was put into a lamp where I was to remain there, a slave to however wanted a wish, but in my time there, I figured that it was the Sultan's fault, his wife's fault, and that man's fault for me being like this. So I started to hate men and women, but mostly men. So I bend their wishes as revenge for me. Now for my question. Who are you?" Daniella was still for a second before answering her.

"Daniella Angel. A ghost who just floats on the wind." Her smile dropped, replaced by a sullen expression."Have you ever seen a ghost move on?" Desiree looked shocked, but shook her head.

"I have not, though I have heard that it is the most beautiful thing to watch. Why do you ask?"

"Because I always wanted to see a ghost move on. I wanted to see their face at complete peace, no longer needed on this plane of existence." Daniella stopped talking for a second, considering something."Can I make a wish that won't backfire?"

Desiree thought about and said,"Yes, but only one wish."

"One is all I need."

"What is your wish?" Desiree got ready for the pain that came with the wish.

"I wish that you didn't have to grant anymore wishes." Daniella said.

"So you have wished it, so shall it- wait, what?" Desiree said, shocked beyond belief.

Daniella just laughed at her shock and said,"I said I wish you were free of your curse." Desiree couldn't believe what this girl was saying. This ghost-no-this... angel just freed her from her torment. She felt power hum through her as her golden bracelets snapped off of her wrist. Daniella sucked them up into her special thermos and watched as Desiree's legs came back, her eyes became a light shade of blue, and her skin became tan. She smiled at Daniella.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I'm not the one you should be thanking." Daniella touched her necklace, transforming her into Danny Phantom."You should be thanking me." Desiree was shocked. The girl and Phantom were one and the same? She decided to let the topic go and pulled the ghost boy into a hug.

"Thank you Phantom. You are an angel." She let go as a ball of light flew from her shoulder. Another one came from her feet. Another came from her arm. It kept going until Desiree's body was nothing but a bright ball of light. It floated up as energy poured out of the ball and into the heavens and the earth, making the flowers and plants around the park bloom and flourish, and the sky became cloud free, exposing the moon to the city below it. The ball of light them flew in front of Daniella and touched her necklace, sending itself into the gem. Daniella felt a power from the light come and fade as her glow pulsed. _That felt good._ Daniella thought as Dani and Bridgett became visible in front of her.

"That was beautiful." Bridgett said. Dani turned toward her mentor.

"What happened to Desiree?"

"She moved on to wherever ghosts go when their business is done here. I might do that again." Danny transformed into Daniella, just in time too.

"The Box Ghost demands to know who has caused a ghost to move on!" Box Ghost shouted. He looked and saw Daniella, Bridgett, and Dani. He floated over to Daniella, who Bridgett and Dani pointed to."You have cause a ghost to pass on into the heavens. You are an angel to me and the Zone. We thank you." He then flew off.

"That is how you solve a ghost problem permanently without having to destroy, or even fight a ghost." Daniella turned to Dani and Bridgett.

"Wait, why didn't you do the same thing to the box ghost?" Dani asked.

"His obsession is to big to solve, so the only way to get him to pass on is to give him everything cardboard and square in the world." Dani nodded with an 'oh'."WHat is that thermos you used on Desiree's bracelets?"

Daniella pulled the thermos from wherever it comes from,"This is my special thermos. I use it to hold anything that I think might be useful or just soveniurs I happen to collect from time to time."

* * *

"Robin, you saw that right?" Cyborg asked as he and Robin decided to go on a stake out to find Daniella. The just saw Desiree move on and the box ghost congratulate the girl.

"Yes, I saw." He said. He was here to watch the girl, not talk. Her name reminded him of his sister, and it made his heart ache. There was something familiar about the ghost girl that he just couldn't figure out. So he wanted to know why she was so familiar.

"Can we go now? My dogs are tired." Cyborg whined. Robin sighed and nodded, but tensed when he felt eyes on his back. He turned and saw Daniella staring at him. They stared at each other for a while, before Robin turned around and left, the wind carrying Daniella's words to him.

"Maybe you're not that bad after all." Robin smiled. He didn't see Daniella pick a white flower the grow at her foot and put it in her hair.

* * *

"Friend Robin! Did the 'staking out' work?" Starfire said when he and Cyborg said.

"It did, because we learned something."

"What?"

"Apparently ghosts can move on. As in leave this world and the Ghost Zone. Daniella just helped a ghost move on."

"Oh, is that why the day suddenly became so bright?"

"Yes. I guess it is." Robin then walked away into the basement to see the Fenton adults working on something that looked like a suit of armor.

"Why didn't you tell us that a ghost could pass on?"

Maddie took off her goggles to look at the teen,"Because ghost can't pass on."

"Why not?" He was knew she was lying. He just saw the thing happen.

"Because they are abominations and their cores are rooted to this world and the Ghost Zone. There is no way that you can get rid of a ghost core, even if the body is gone, the ghost's core stays." Maddie said sweetly.

"Could it be transferred to another ghost?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"A ghost's core is still rooted to this world, but if the ghost passed on, could the core of that ghost be taken by another ghost?" Robin explained.

"I suppose that's possible, but I've never seen that happen. Why are you asking?" Maddie asked as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Just curious about ghosts." Robin ran out before he could be caught up in Jack's rant about ghost.

* * *

**DK1: I'm not really wanting to do the author's note today.**

**Danny: Me neither**

**Lost Little Phantom: *Me and Danny stare at you and question your sanity***

**Richard 1081: Soon, just wait. **

**jh831: Star was confused and didn't want to hurt Daniella, but didn't want her team to think she was a traitor. So she did what girls do best, scream bloody murder.**

**R&amp;R. Thanks for Reading! **


	9. Chapter 9: Her Fault

**DK1: Hey guys.*gets hit by a punching bag***

**Danny: Hey.*Watches***

**DK1: Seriously? You're like my dad, only just wanting to hurt me.**

**Danny: I don't care. Now time for level 51.*Pushes button***

**DK1:*Streams of tears start flowing***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did they would still be on today.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Her Fault  
**

Danny was waiting at the airport for Sam. Summer had ended and school was tomorrow, but Tucker and Sam hadn't come from their trips yet. Sam was coming on this flight and Tucker was coming next week, something about it snowing in Chicago, which was predictable. Danny ran into a girl who was coming from the terminal.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she picked herself up. Danny just picked himself up and the two walked from the airport, Sam's parents bringing everythin back to their house via limo. Danny was silent as they were walking. The first day of school was tomorrow and he didn't know if he wanted to go as himself or herself. _Why can't I just make up my mind?! I already have a plan about how to get me in the school without Sam, Tucker, and my parents to worry about me. So why am I having second thoughts about this?!_ Danny was snapped out of his internal yelling by a snap in front of his face._  
_

"Earth to Danny, you in there?" Sam said as she saw his expression flicker back to life.

"Sorry. I dosed off didn't I?" Danny said.

"I'll say. What were you thinking about?" Danny thought about a lie, but another thing that had been bothering him since he helped Desiree during the summer came to the front of his mind.

"I don't want to fight ghosts any more." Sam looked shocked at this statement.

"Why would you say that?"

"I did something while you were gone, and I saw that maybe I wasn't cut out to fight ghosts."

"Danny, you have to be joking, because if you are, this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking. I don't want to fight ghosts anymore."

"Danny, you have to fight ghosts! That's why you were given your powers. If you don't, who will?" Sam said, to her friend, sure that he was just not thinking straight.

"Valerie, Mom and Dad, Agent X, someone other than me! I'm sick of fighting! I don't want to fight ghost, and I don't 'have' to fight ghosts! I was given my powers to use them however I wanted! I just chose to fight ghosts because you wouldn't shut up about it! Their my powers that were given to me from an accident! I am an accident, Sam! I wasn't supposed to have my powers!" Danny's eyes started glowing green, but Sam didn't notice or care. Her friend was just confused, she was sure of it. Sam was starting to get angry because Danny wouldn't see her reason.

"I made sure that you got your powers because I saw how much good you were doing keeping this town safe!"

"What do you mean,'You made sure I got my powers'?"Danny asked as his eyes flashed back to blue, but turned a darker shade of green. Sam's eyes widened at what she accidentally said."You're telling me that you knew what would happen if I went through that portal? If I went in that death trap!?"

"It's not a death trap!"

"I could have died, but all you cared about was that I got my powers! Powers that have helped the city, but hurt me more times than I count!" Danny ignored her.

"What are you talking about?"

"What? The fact that I could have died? Or the fact that my powers have hurt me more times than I can count!?" Sam flinched at Danny's tone."Why would you care?! All you care about is that I have my powers! That I'm your slave! That you control my life!"

"I don't control your life!"

"Yes you do! Whenever Tucker and I don't agree on anything you want, you get mad and throw it all out of proportion! All because you don't get your way!" Danny's eyes started glowing an electrifying purple as the lights and houses around them suddenly got brighter.

"The time me and Tucker were talking about that truck, _you _wanted _me _to haunt the place all because the truck was a 'monster to the environment'! I didn't and you wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I threatened that I would haunt your house and get your parents to move away, taking you with them! _You _wanted me to become a hero to a town that hates me and always will. They think ghosts are evil and nothing will change their minds! You complain that your parents are evil to you, but I stopped seeing my parents at six! Then my other parents shoot at me half of the time! Have you ever been shot at by someone that you're supposed to love? The same person who told you that everything was going to be alright? That's what hurts me more than anything! More than all of the scars, bruises, cuts, and burns that I have gotten throughout the year! And the fact that you caused all of this?!" His voice got louder and higher as he ranted, making him sound like a girl by the end of his rant. The houses and lights were almost completely white, people shouting over Danny's voice, and making anyone who passed by think that he was arguing about the light near them. The lights then exploded, the house lights too. Danny had stopped talking and was looking down at his feet, hands clenching. His bangs covered his eyes, hiding any emotion from his face. Sam was about to ask what was happening, but Danny spoke in a low and dangerous tone,"Stay away from me. I don't ever want to see you again." He looked up and Sam held back a gasp. Danny's eyes were a charcoal black, the whites of them clearly seen in contrast to the black abyss in the middle. Danny turned walked away. A few steps passed before he held his hand up, an ectoblast at the ready, in front of Sam, who was about to run to him."_I_ _mean it._" He warned as he stalked off, leaving Sam dumbfounded.

Danny walked home, oblivious to the lights around him glowing brightly before exploding. As the time went by, so did the lights, but slower than before. By the time he got home, he could stand near a light without it exploding, but it would brighten. He still didn't notice the lights. He walked up to the door and opened it. The Titans swung there heads around and Raven held hers as Danny's unrestrained emotions hit her mental walls, hard. The lights in the living room suddenly brightened, and the TV went to static before blowing the screen out.

"I'm going to sleep early. Don't bother me." He stalked up to his room as Beastboy moved as far from Danny as he possibly could. When Danny was upstairs, the tension in the room lessened enough for the Titans to talk and the lights dimmed.

"Dude. What was that about?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know, but I felt an immense amount of betrayal from Danny."

"And judging by how the lights reacted, I'd say he's probably a late-blooming metahuman."Cyborg said as he scanned the house."He turned the voltage up from 55 watts to... 10000!?" Cyborg said, his red eye flickering as the power turned off.

"One guess to who did it." The team ran upstairs and was greeted to the sight of Danny's empty room. The window was open, letting a breeze into the room, moving the curtains.

"Team, we have a metahuman to find." Robin said as he looked out of the window.

* * *

Daniella was trying to not blast anything and everything she saw. She landed on the perch and glared at the town. When Sam said that she was the cause of her ghost powers, Daniella was shocked, but remembered everything that happened before the wish Sam made. She was hurt and angry. Sam knew what kind of pain that Daniella had to go through to get those powers. She knew what would happen when she came out. She knew what would follow. Every single scar, burn, cut, and bruise. She knew and she didn't care. All she wanted was her powers. She used her. _I won't be used_ _**ever**_ _again. Not by anyone, not Sam, not Tucker, not even Jazz!_ She screamed as she sent a purple ectoblast at the street. Rage was flowing through her veins, begging for release. She took to the air and used her rage to power her flight. The faster she flew, the more of her rage that ebbed away. _Faster._ Her speed increased, breaking the sound barrier. _Faster. _Her speed increased. She still urged her body faster, wanting to escape her rage, not wanting to do what her core was telling her to do. _FASTER! _Her body became engulfed in a purple light as there was a flash. Her body felt like it was just split apart and put back together again, in front of her house. It was painless. A resounding thunder clap sounded right behind her as she felt her legs reform. Her anger was gone, replaced by curiosity. _What just happened? _In order to find out what happened, Daniella imagined herself going at the same speed that she felt, but her thoughts traveled to the clocktower. Her body felt heated, then the sensation of being split apart and put back together again went through her, but the thunder clap sounded right after she saw the Clocktower.

"I can teleport. I can teleport!" She said the second sentence with joy. A new power always sent excitement through her, but the thought of her powers brought up what happened a few minutes ago. _I can teleport because I got my powers, and that wouldn't have happened if Sam didn't convince to go into the portal. _Daniella frowned. With everything that happened recently, it was hard to remember the good things came from her powers. _I guess I partially forgive her, but I'm done with fighting ghosts._ She sat down on her perch and stared at the stars.

"Where is he?" A voice interrupted her moment of peace. She turned and saw Raven glaring at her.

"Who?"

"Danny Fenton." Daniella took a bored expression.

"Why do you care?" She asked with a bit of venom.

"My team needs to see what powers he has as a new metahuman."

"He's not a metahuman." Daniella knew that, she was him."What would make you think that he was a metahuman?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Try the fact that I haven't blasted you yet, and if you saw what Phantom did a month ago, I believe I can do the same thing."

"Fine. When he walked into his house, his emotions were wild and his aura turned a golden yellow... just like yours turned golden a second ago." Raven held out a hand.

"What are you doing?"

"A ghost's aura can't change, yet yours can with your emotions. Your aura is orange now." Her hand glowed white as a purple ring appeared around Daniella.

"Stop! Please!" The ring disappeared before it could travel.

"Why did you stop?" Daniella was confused.

"You didn't want to have a secret exposed, and I let my curiosity get the best of me. I know what it's like to have secrets. I will respect yours as long as you respect mine." Raven said as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"While we're talking bout respect, you sure have mine." Daniella said as she smiled, happy that her secrets were safe. Raven looked up saw Daniella smiling at her. She smiled under her hood.

"Friends?" Daniella put her hand out. Raven stared at it and shook it.

"Friends." Daniellas smiled, the got an idea.

"Hey. You're a sorceress, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Raven took her hand back, confused.

"Because, I have an apprentice that I can't train for long because she's another sorceress. I was hoping that you would take her and train her until you think she is ready. Can you do that for me? I'll owe you one." Raven thought about it and nodded.

"Thank you. I hope that Bridgett will like you as a temporary mentor."

"Wait, Bridgett?"

"Yeah. I convinced Fenton to let his family adopt her, seeing as how her parents and home were destroyed and she had no one to go to and hates foster homes. I know she is doing well. I have to go, I'll bring Bridgett to you tomorrow in the forest." Daniella turned into a purple lightning bolt in front of Raven, stunning the Titan.

"Raven, is Danny with you? What was the flash of light?" Her communicator screamed as Robin's voice came from it. She picked it from her leotard and spoke.

"The light was nothing, just a random driver and I just returned Danny home. He's not a metahuman, a ghost just happened to be passing by." She turned the black device off, staring at where the purple lightning bolt landed.

* * *

**Danny: DK1 can't talk right now. He's busy.**

**DK1: DANNY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Danny: Gotta go*dodges black blast***

**DK1: HOLD STILL SO I CAN WASTE YOU!**

**Danny: Never!*Flies away***

**DK1: I love it when they run.**

**Soleana: That's right. **

**Lost Little Phantom: I might need to do the Author's Note alone next chapter.**

**BringBackDannyPhantom: She will, but I have a way to surprise you on how she gets exposed.**

**Richard1081: They will, but they won't like like it.**

**R&amp;R. Thanks for Reading! **


	10. Chapter 10: School

**Danny: This is weird.**

**DK1: I know *watches as Dan gives them the puppy eyes, or tried to***

**Danny: What am I looking at?**

**DK1: The end of the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did they would still be on today.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: School  
**

Daniella felt very nervous. It felt like she was starting school all over again, but as a sophomore. She had told Jazz to call in sick for Danny, but now she was having second thoughts. She was wearing a purple shirt that exposed her stomach, black flats that Jazz let her borrow, blue jeans that were stuck to her legs, and her necklace. Her hair was flowing to the bottom of her sighed as she hurried into the school, backpack hanging from her shoulder. When she opened the doors, everyone stared at her, making he feel uncomfortable. She started walking to where she was supposed to introduce herself. Then she realized that she didn't know where the office was. The principal's office, she knew, but the attendant's office, she didn't.

"Umm? Can someone lead me to the attendant's office? I'm new." About 20 dozen boys ran up to her and tried to get her to go with one of them. When she saw a openning, she jumped toward it and left the horde of boys at the door. She just decided to wing it and look herself, but someone was in her way.

"Hey. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. TF as in Too Fine." Tucker said as he waltzed up to her. She giggled."Nice try with the flirt, but I've heard that one before." Tucker deflated,"But, since you didn't attack me, can you show me where the attendant's office is?" Tucker looked into her crystal blue eyes and nodded. She smiled and Tucker felt himself get lost in her eyes, until her snapping shook him out-of-it.

"Thanks. Now, follow me."

"Okay, but start running." Daniella said. When Tucker turned around to ask why, he was met with the sight of the boys that Daniella avoided running at her, lust in their eyes. He and the beauty next to him made a break for it, Sam joining in when Tucker got tired.

"Go on without me!" He said as the horde swallowed his form.

"Wow, dramatic much?" Sam said to Daniella, who 'hmphed' and looked ahead. _Great. The new girl already doesn't like me_. Sam thought as Daniella reached her location.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome her. Ask questions when she is done." Mr. Lancer said as he moved so Daniella could introduce herself.

"Hi. My name's Daniella Grayson. I'm sixteen. I come from a small orphanage that I ran away from and found a very welcoming family. I like the color purple and don't mind getting down and dirty for what I want." Several hands went up when she finished."Also, I'm not looking to date anyone." Almost all of the hands went down, only to come up again. Daniella picked a boy in the back.

"Are you an angel?" He asked.

"No." She blushed and pointed to another person.

"Why do you look like an angel?" Another boy asked.

"I don't know." Daniella's face was glowing red. She pointed to Paulina.

"You said that you are a Grayson right?" Daniella nodded, her blush going down,"Then you must be related to Dick Grayson, who was adopted by one of the three richest people in the world, Bruce Wayne."

"Yes, I am Dick Grayson's sister." Daniella confirmed.

"Then that means that you must be one of the richest people I know." Paulina sounded very preppy and Daniella could see the money signs that were in her eyes. _I won't be used ever again._ Her smile broke for a second as anger flashed across her face, but was replaced by a false smile.

"Actually, I'm not rich. I was separated from him when I was six. I haven't seen him since." She said as she watched the dollar signs fade from Paulina's eyes. She pointed to Star.

"Why were you guys separated?"

"I don't want to talk about it." _He will only take one of us._ That memory flashed through her eyes.

"Alright class. Ms. Grayson, you can sit in Mr. Fenton's seat since he is sick today." Daniella giggled at the irony of the statement, making several boys' hearts flutter and sat down.

"Alright. Class, open your books and turn to page 127. And someone give Daniella a book." Before anyone could move Daniella said,"I already have one." Lancer turned and saw '_The Odyssey." _He smiled,"Nevermind class, just turned to the page." Everyone groaned, while Daniella smiled. _Thank you Jazz._

* * *

When the class was over, Daniella walked to her locker, ignoring the attention she was getting.

"So, you're the new girl?" Daniella turned around to see Jazz standing behind her."I'm Jazz and I'm going to help learn your way around the school. Meet during lunch, _little sister_." Jazz said as she waved and left. Daniella smiled and was about to go back to her locker, but the door slammed shut with a beefy hand on it.

"Sup. The name's Dash Baxter. Star quarterback for the Varsity team." Dash said as he looked at her with lust.

"Don't care. Go away." Daniella said she she moved his hand and grabbed her clothes from her locker. The door slammed shut again.

"How about you go on a date with me and I will."

"Never gonna happen. Now leave me alone." She walked in the other direction, toward gym, but Dash had other plans.

"Come on babe. I promise I'll be gentle."

"I said no. Now leave me alone." Dash grabbed her hand and pushed it toward a wall.

"How about a kiss?" He said as he brought his face close to hers. _Big mistake._ She headbutt his forhead, making him let go of her hand to cradle his aching head.

"I was serious when I said that I will get down and dirty to get what I want. And right now, I want you away from me." She started walking, but a hand on her shoulder spun her around.

"No one says no to Dash Baxter." Dash said as he glared at her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure no one has punched you yet, so here's your long overdue wake up call." Daniella pulled back a fist and let it connect with Dash's cheek, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"I'll say it one last time. Stay away from me, or else." Daniella walked off, leaving the hallway in a stunned silence.

Down the hall, Sam and Tucker watched what happened,"I don't thinks we should get on her bad side. She's feisty." Tucker said as he and Sam walked to gym.

"Too late for me. She seems to hate me, although I didn't do anything to her. Heck I don't even know her." Sam said.

"You probably remind her of someone she doesn't like. Just show her that you're different."

"I guess you're right." Sam said, looking at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry. Danny's probably okay,just a little sick. He's not invincible, ya know." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I know." _That's he's probably trying to avoid me. _Sam shuddered as the memory of yesterday flashed in her mind. _"I mean it." Danny said as he turned around and left a stunned Sam. _Sam sighed._ I don't control him, do I?_

* * *

"Alright, maggots. Since there is nothing major coming up, and me and Ishiyama made a bet, we'll have a friendly game of dodgeball. Boys versus girls." The crowd boys cheered while some of the girls groaned. The principle stepped into the gym and sat in the bleachers.

"Great. This is going to be fun." Everyone heard Daniella say as she looked toward the boys and smiled, putting them in the palm of her hand.

Dash however,"You sound like your happy."

"I am. I don't have to be on a meathead's team, oh I mean your team." She said as she faked her correction,"In fact, I'm sure that me and the girls can beat you and your team."

"You sound so sure. How about we bet on it?"

"You're not going to stop them?" Nathan asked Mrs. Tetslaff.

"No, the new girl wants to bet, she can bet. I did." She said as Nathan sweatdropped.

"Alright, what's the cost?" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"When I win, you have to go on a date with me." Dash said as he wiggled his eyebrows

_I'd rather jump into Walker's prison._"Alright, but when I win, you leave me alone and have to quit being an A-lister." Everyone gasped at the wager. It was completely one-sided. A date for a social status. Some hoped Dash wouldn't agree, while some hoped he would.

"You're on!" Dash said as he looked confident. _And the idiot agreed to it. _Daniella thought.

"Good." Daniella said with a smirk.

"Alright, maggots. Let's play some dodgeball!" Coach Tetslaff yelled as she blew on her whistle.

* * *

_Alright. So he put Tucker, Nathan, Mickey, and other nerds in the front. A wall to defend him and everyone other A-lister. Typical of him. Think about himself before others. _Daniella thought as the coach blew the whistle signaling the start of the game.

"LET'S GO BOYS!" Tetslaff yelled.

"You can do it girls!" Ishiyama shouted.

Daniella ran up and grabbed a ball, jumping over another ball. She ran back and looked at the court. She used her ball to deflect another ball that was aimed at her stomach. She threw her ball, holding back lots of her strength, and hit Nathan, sending him to the floor.

"Nathan, You're out!"

Daniella jumped to avoid another ball, flipping to catch it in the air.

"Ben! Out!"

Daniella turned and saw Paulina about to be pummeled. She threw her ball and intercepted it, causing it to hit the wall. The black haired beauty turned and said,"Thanks." Daniella smiled and turned around. She saw a ball heading for her face. She put her hands up and waited to get hit, but the ball stopped before it could.

"You need to watch yourself. These things are harder than they look." Sam said as Kwan walked off of the court. Sam handed Daniella the ball, who smiled in return. This caused the boys to get distracted and allowed Daniella to throw the ball, which ended up in Tucker's gut, causing some people to flinch and 'ooo' at him, and for him to crumple to the ground.

"I'm fine." He said, though his voice sounded soft. He walked away, holding his gut.

The game continued until Dash, Kwan, Ben, Star, Sam, Valerie, and Daniella were left.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Dash." Daniella said."Maybe you should just give up now and I'll let you keep your A-list status."

"I'll still beat you and get my date that I deserve." Star was hit, so was Valerie. _He doesn't deserve me. He deserves a cactus to his-_ A whistle blew, interrupting her thought.

"Who's outnumbered now?" Dash taunted.

"You're strong right?" Daniella asked.

"Yeah?" Sam answered, unsure about where this was going.

"I'm going to show you something that I learned a while ago." Daniella dodged a ball and picked it up. She held it behind her head and waited. When Dash threw a ball at her, she threw her own, a small shockwave going through the gym. Daniella's ball hit Dash's ball and they both went off course. Dash's hit the wall, while Daniella's hit the ceiling and stayed there.

"Throw the ball as hard as you can, and when it's about to leave your hand, throw it harder." Sam picked up the ball that Dash threw and tried what her teammate said, thought it was hard. _How do you throw something a little bit harder when you're throwing it as hard as you can? _Sam ignored her thought and tried it. She pulled the ball behind her head, and threw it with her strength, but couldn't throw the ball any harder. Ben, dodged the ball, but was hit by another.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't get it." Daniella jumped over another ball.

"Okay." Sam was hit in her arm.

"Sam! Out!"

"Good luck." Sam said as she ran off of the court.

"You know, you can still give up."

"I don't give up. I'm sure you'll have a great time on our date." Daniella dodged another ball and hit Kwan with hers.

"What was that?" Daniella taunted. She picked up a ball and was about to throw it, but a blue flame caught her eye as purple mist came from her mouth. _Wha-?_ Her thought was interrupted when a ball hit her cheek, sending her to the ground and the ball into the air.

"I'll be waiting for our date." Dash said. _The game's not over yet. _Daniella moved her small body so that she was doing a hand stand. Then she pushed herself up and landed on her feet. She stretched her arms out just as the ball hit them._  
_

"Dash, say goodbye to the A-list. And just to make sure..." Daniella threw the ball at the boy's stunned body, sending him to the wall.

"GAME OVER! And I lost fifty bucks. Hit the showers and get ready for your next class." The boys and girls went into their respective locker rooms.

* * *

"Wow Daniella. Way to prove that girls aren't just pretty faces." Daniell was standing at her locker, taking her clothes off when Star and Valerie walked up to her.

"Thanks, I'm just glad that I don't have to date that meathead of a jock." They shared a laugh.

"Hey, me and Star were wondering, would you like to sit with us at lunch today?" Valerie asked.

"Sorry, but I'm getting a tour of the school during lunch, but how about tomorrow?" Daniella asked. Her ear twitched. Then she heard whispering.

* * *

Mickey and Nathan were looking at the girls locker room through a locker that didn't have a wall.

"We have to thank Tucker for showing us this locker, and thank Dash for shoving us in here." Mickey said.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed.

"Sounds good." Valerie said.

"Shush." Daniella said, trying to focus on where the sound was coming from.

"What?"

"Shush!" Daniella heard shuffling coming from the wall of the locker room.

"There's no way she can hear us. We're being extremely quiet!" Mickey whispered, panicking as Daniella walked toward the locker. She put her ear to it and backed away. The other girls looked at her as she pulled her foot back and kicked the door, causing it to break off and for Nathan and Mickey to be knocked out into the boys locker room.

"That's what you get for peeking in on girls! Perverts!" Daniella shouted as everyone turned to see what was causing the commotion. Every boy had a nosebleed as every girl glared at the two. Daniella was in nothing but panties and a bra while Nathan and Mickey were on the ground. She left the two as Mrs. Tetslaff came in.

"What happened?" She walked over and saw the double locker. Then she glared at Mickey and Nathan, who cowered for their lives.

* * *

"Wow. I didn't know that Mickey and Nathan were like that." Jazz said as Daniella finished her story.

"Neither did I, but at the end of the day, I guess they're just hormone-driven boys. Can't blame them." Daniella said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"That's true. Anyway, you already know where everything is, so go enjoy the rest of your lunch." Jazz walked off and Daniella went outside. She climbed a tree and sat on the branch, feeling a weird sense of deja vu.

"I thought that you were getting a tour of the school." Valerie said as she sat on the trunk.

"We finished early and I decided to come outside to eat."

"That was great. What you did in the locker room." Daniella blushed as she accepted the praise.

"Thanks."

"Actually, I should be thanking you. Dash was taken down a peg, You saved us from two perverts, and helped proved that girls aren't just arm trophies and pretty faces." The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"What's your next class?" Daniella asked.

"Science."

"Cool, then we'll go together." Daniella said as she jumped down.

"Sounds great." Valerie said as she and Daniella walked to their class. The rest of the day passed as the two girls got to know each other, Star joining in after science.

"Alright class, here's some news. The Annual Casper Talent show is coming next week. This is a chance for new students and freshmen to show off their talents and move up the 'Social Ladder' as I have been told. So some freshman and all new students must perform. You are dismissed." The class left the room.

"What can you do?" Star asked as she walked up to Daniella.

"I don't know. I've never tried anything talent show worthy." Daniella said with a shrug.

"Why don't you try singing? Your voice sounds like you would be a natural. Try it right now." Star said.

"You mean now, now?" Daniella asked, not wanting to

"Yep."

"Okay. Umm." Daniella thought of a verse to sing. She didn't want to disappoint her new friend. _And who knows, I might actually be good at singing._ Then it came to her.

_"Hands up high. Raise them high, and cast your worries to the sky. There's no doubt, not one doubt. As I make my wish and let it cry out."_ Daniella stopped because a crowd was staring at her.

"Ya. You should sing." Star said as Daniella hid behind her.

* * *

**DK1: I am mentally scarred forever.*Leaves***

**Danny: I don't know what happened. I swear!**

**jim89: Your reviews are getting harder to understand. Sorry if this offends you, but please get better at typing. I would appreciate it.**

**R&amp;R. Thanks for Reading! **


	11. Chapter 11: New Power

**DK1: Hey guys. I hope no one is mad at me.**

**Danny: Everyone hates you *gets blasted in the face***

**DK1: I've had about enough of you. Anyway I didn't update in a while because I had life get in the way. School started to become a drag and m family dragging me everywhere without Internet. Anyway, I hope you like this double update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did they would still be on today.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: New Power**

After school, Daniella said bye to Star and Valerie and ran to Casper Elementary School, where Bridgett was. Dani was in Casper Middle School. The bell rang when she got there. Daniella waited on a bench for Bridgett, who was running to her.

"Daniella!" She screamed as she jumped onto said girl's shoulders.

"Okay, I know that you're here, so let's go." Daniella said as she stood up and ran to the forest where she told Raven to meet her.

"Where are we going?" Bridgett asked.

"To get someone who can help you with your powers." Daniella said as they disappeared into the forest.

"But I thought that you could help me?"

"There's only so much I can teach you because I'm not a sorceress, but who I found is and she would just love to help out with controlling your powers." Daniella said with a cheery voice, hoping to persuade Bridgett to like her new mentor.

"But I'm getting better with you. I didn't have any accidents today." She said, which wasn't a lie, but only because the voice had helped her not cause anything extraordinary.

"I know, but I can't help you learn new things, like spells and circles and stuff. Can I?"

"I guess not."

"But who I found is just like you. She's a sorceress, and she's new at having an apprentice, so try not to give her a hard time. Okay?"

"Okay." Bridgett gave in.

"Good, 'cause we're here." Daniella said as she put Bridgett down. She transformed as a black raven shaped light appeared before Raven showed up.

"About time, and here I was getting bored." Daniella said as Raven gained tick mark on her forehead.

"Bridgett, she will be your new mentor until she can't teach you anything else." Bridgett looked ready to argue, but Daniella had a it's-for-the-best look on her face. She sighed and walked over to Raven.

"Remember, no trouble. Got it?" Daniella said in a way too sweet voice.

"Got it." Daniella then left the two magical beings alone in the forest.

* * *

A knock sounded from the Fenton's door. The door opened to reveal Jazz, who was looking at Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jazz said.

"Is Danny in there?" Sam asked.

"Yes. He's sick." Jazz answered.

"Can we see him?"

"I don't think that's wise."

"Why?"

"Do you want to get sick too?" Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"We both know he's not sick."

"Well, I'm his sister, and I've been taking care of him since he became sick. You could ask Dani."

"Dani's in there?"

"Yep. We adopted her over the summer, though Danny just loves her to death, or life? It's complicated." Jazz said waving her hands.

"Whatever, I need to see Danny."

"Well, he's sick, so you can't see him until he's better." Sam was going to argue, but Jazz's face told her that she would lose before it began.

"Fine. Tell him to call me when he's better."

"Will do." Jazz closed the door. Sam stomped off to her house, but saw a shadow pass over her. She looked up and saw a ghost girl fly right over her.

"Great, a ghost to take care of." Sam pulled out her gun and shot at the girl, who sensed it and moved.

"I swear, you ghost hunters are so-Sam?" The girl turned around ready to shoot someone, but corrected herself when she saw Sam.

"How do you know me?" Sam said as she grabbed a Fenton Thermos from her backpack.

"I-er-know because I fly around the town a lot, so and I picked up a few names." _Great lie. _Daniella thought to herself.

"That doesn't explain how you know my name." Sam narrowed her eyes as the Fenton Thermos powered up.

"Take it easy Black Huntress. Phantom told me about you. Black hair, purple eyes. You look like the Sam he talks about." Sam lowered her thermos.

"How do you know Danny?" She said as she activated her blaster. _Risk of getting into the cramped thermos out of the way. Now I just have to get rid of her trying to blast me. Her jealousy is going to get me killed._ Daniella thought.

"I ran into him in the Ghost Zone. I helped him find Clockwork's Tower and he showed me the human world." Daniella said._ Keep lying and let's see where this goes. Great._

"How do you know where Clockwork lives?" Daniella sighed and sat down on the air. Her arms were crossed on her chest.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Answer." Sam threatened as the blaster took an unhealthy shade of green.

"Fine. I know where Clockwork is because I he's my guardian, and he showed me where it was. Now can you put the toy away so I can go home?" Daniella said. Sam dropped the blaster and put it back into her backpack.

"See ya." Daniella said, but felt the pull of the Fenton Thermos. She ended up in Sam's Thermos after a second.

"I don't think so. You're my ticket inside the Fenton Household."

_I won't be used. Not by anyone._ That memory had started coming up a lot more, reminding her of what she wanted to avoid.

"No." Daniella then started pounding on the walls, but only made a dent.

"Nice try." Sam said sarcastically from outside. _Maybe I can freeze it._ Daniella reached into her core and tried to activate her ice powers, but something powerful was blocking the ice. She tried breaking the barrier, but instead was forced to open her eyes and saw the her hand was sparking. _Is this a new power?_ She watched as purple lightning jumped from her fingertips. _Idea._ She put her hand to the wall and focused as much as she could on her new power.

Sam's thermos started going off.

"What the?" She grabbed it and saw the it was gaining cracks that leaked out purple lightning. A purple light surrounded it before it jumped from her hand and exploded in front of her, releasing Daniella.

"Cool, new power." Daniella said as she brought up her fist and snapped it open. Purple lightning formed at her fingertips. She closed her hand and turned to Sam. Her expression quickly changed to annoyance.

"What the hell!" I wasn't doing anything and you capture me all because you want to get into the Fenton's! What kind of selfish person does that!?"

"I was just trying to see Danny. He didn't come to school today claiming that he was sick, but I know that he was avoiding me." _More like trying out school as a new kid. _

"Ever think that maybe he was sick? Half ghost or not he can still catch a cold." That was true, seeing as Daniella had a painful experience with a summer cold last month. _W__orst month of my life._ Daniella thought.

"How would you know?" Sam glared.

"Easy. I got sick a month ago, and if a ghost can get sick, so can a Halfa."

Sam seemed to buy her reasoning."Fine, I guess he is sick. Sorry for trying to trap you in a Fenton Thermos. How did you get out?"

"New power." She let her hand come to life with lightning. The lights around the area seemed to glow brighter. _That happened when Danny and me were arguing._ Sam thought. Daniella put the sparks out and the two traded goodbyes.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as Daniella started floating away.

"You can call me Angel." She said with a smile.

"Seems appropriate for you." Sam commented. She internally smirked when Daniella's cheeks started to become green.

"Shut up." Daniella flew away and left Sam to her thoughts.

* * *

Daniella landed in her room and grabbed her necklace, changing into Danny with a purple light.

"Now for some peace and-" A loud bang sounded from his door. He looked and saw a green kitten jump into his arms and an angry Cyborg with batter on his head.

"Can you cook, again?" Danny only smiled and petted Beastboy who purred in response.

"Sure."

* * *

While Danny was cooking, the Titans were staring at him. The lights flickered with his mood. If Beastboy was too loud, Danny would yell and the lights would brighten. If he was smiling, the lights would dim. Right now the lights were dim while Danny was whistling and cooking.

"Something's not right with him. He's not a metahuman, yet he has powers that he obviously can't control." Raven said.

"How do you know that?" Beastboy said.

"It's his aura. It took me a while to notice, but while it's alive, it feels dead." Raven explained.

"Meaning?" Beastboy dragged on.

"Danny is alive, but dead at the same time. I know because auras never lie." Raven answered Beastboy's unasked question.

"How is that possible?" Cyborg asked.

"I wish to know how one could be dead and yet breathing right in front of us." Starfire said.

"I don't know how it's possible, but he's living proof."

"Don't you mean unliving proof?" Raven glared at Beastboy and turned to looked at Danny. The dead feeling of his aura spiked as a blue mist came from his mouth. The lights dimmed even more as he stopped cooking and turned to the Titans.

"Something came up and I need to take care of it. I'll be back." He ran from the kitchen and was out of the door in seconds.

"Raven, follow him." Raven nodded and turned into a black shadow that followed Danny's footsteps.

* * *

"Out of all the ghosts to come out, it had to be you." Danny said as he dodged Skulker's rockets.

"What's the matter whelp? Too scared to fight back?" Skulker taunted but had to dodge a blast from Sam. Raven was watching the battle from an alleyway. She had lost Danny as soon as she had stepped outside, but then saw Phantom and company fighting Skulker

"No, I just don't like fighting, but if you insist." Danny then swooped down and landed a hit on Skulker, sending the ghost down to the street. Danny powered an ice blast. His eyes glowed blue. _Those eyes look too familiar._ White hair flashed to black and Raven went wide eyed. Danny froze Skulker to the street and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Purple electricity flashed around the device.

"Ha. Even under the weather, Danny can still kick butt." Tucker said as he ran toward Danny and Sam. Sam turned toward Danny and smiled.

"See? Doesn't it feel good to fight ghosts?"

"No. I only fought because Skulker was going to kill me. I had no choice." Danny crossed his arms and winced. The was a cut in his suit which showed the gauze around his chest.

"Oh come on. If another ghost were to fly right above you what would you do?" Sam said.

Danny's eyes narrowed,"We're not going through this again. I'm going home and taking mini Iron Man,"He shook the Thermos,"back to the Ghost Zone." Danny flew from his friends, with Raven following.

"You know Sam, If Danny doesn't want to fight ghosts anymore, just go with it." Tucker said, causing Sam to face him.

"Why would I accept it?"

"Because you want what's best for Danny. Think about it Sam. Danny's grades are just bearly passing while our grades are in the high A's. Danny comes from fights with cuts, scratches, and bruises while we come out of a fight with nothing other than needing a shower. Danny's life is harder than ours and maybe he should just stop before he overworks himself or worse." Tucker said.

"He hasn't overworked himself and he will be fine. He just needs a few more fights and he'll be back to his normal self."

"Sam, aren't you the one who always puts together protests for peace?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then You are a hypocrite."

"How?"

"You say that you love world peace, but you're encouraging Danny to become violent when he doesn't want to. I don't know why he's doesn't want to fight ghosts all of a sudden, but I'll go with it because he's my bro." Tucker's watch beeped."You can keep forcing Danny to fight, but he won't listen. He's to stubborn." Tucker walked to his house, leaving Sam.

* * *

Danny was flying around the city thinking about what to do to get Skulker to leave him alone._ Maybe if I scare him, but that won't work considering what he probably saw during his life and afterlifetime. I can't do my super ectoblast without Bridgett. I'll pass out and transform, leaving me open._

"Phantom. We need to talk." Danny turned around to see Raven behind him.

"About what?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"About how you're alive and dead at the same time."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He crossed his arms and turned his back on her.

"I'm sure you do, Danny Fenton." He turned around and glared at her.

"I'm not Danny Fenton."

"Then why does your aura feel exactly like his?"

"Coincidence?" Danny hoped she would buy it, but it was false hope.

"Stop denying it. I saw you transform into Phantom when you stepped out."

"How? I was in an alleyway!" Danny panicked.

"I didn't, but you just told me." Raven smirked.

"I hate you." Danny said coldly.

"I don't care." Raven said, still smirking.

* * *

**DK: If you keep acting like that, I will trap you with the fruitloop in the Fenton Thermos.**

**Danny: I'll behave, just don't trap me with that fruitloop!**

**Vlad: I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop!**

**DK1 and Danny: Fruitloop.**

**R&amp;R. See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hero No More

**DK1: Hey guys. I hope you like the double update. I tried to make the chapters longer, but this was all I had.  
**

**Danny: It's okay.**

**DK1:*blinks* You're being supportive?!**

**Danny: Yep.*Pulls a hero pose***

**DK1: *readies and ectoblast* Who are you and what have you done with the real Danny?!**

**Fake Danny: I'll never tell!**

**DK1: *in a dark tone*I have ways to make you talk.**

**Fake Danny:*gulps***

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hero No More**

Agent X stared at the 'Welcome to Amity Park' sign. He smiled as he walked into the city, ready to take Phantom's core and rip it from his cold, forever dead hands. This was going to be fun. _The hunt is on._

* * *

Danny was in his first period, itching to be out of his disquise. A week had passed and he couldn't keep calling in sick, so he got himself to show up, but didn't like it. Daniella had become popular with her week of starting the school. Her singing was remembered by the student body, and by Ember McClain, who was the reason Daniella almost had to go out on a date with Dash, who was still trying to get a date with her.

He looked out of the window, and saw the Titans beating up the Box Ghost. Danny sighed. Maybe he was too rash when he decided to stop fighting ghosts? He then remembered what happened with Desiree and thought _I'll think about it later._

* * *

Eight hours later found the Titans along with the Fentons and Valerie, who were glaring at Phantom, and Phantom, who was glaring back. The news crew was getting the whole event worldwide. Raven sighed. The Titans had come to try and talk to Phantom or Daniella, and brought the Fentons along because they wouldn't stop bugging them. They went trigger happy and shot at Phantom, who was just floating around, causing him to glare at them, and begin a glaring contest that Valerie joined seconds later. _Maybe asking Danny a few questions in ghost form wasn't worth it._ Raven thought. She kept Danny's ghostly identity a secret from her team at his request of saying,"I'll tell them later."

* * *

"My troops are ready sir." Walker said to Vlad. Vlad nodded. His plan was going to work. It may have been on hold for a while, but he would have Maddie as his queen and Daniel as his son. He saw the situation downtown when Walker stepped in, and right now was a perfectly convienient time.

"Send them out now."Walker nodded to Bullet, who flow invisibly to the town square.

"Let's see Daniel counter this move." Vlad said, smirking.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Phantom said.

"For you to be destroyed ghost!" Valerie said, any fear of Phantom either forgotten of hidden.

"Why should I be destroyed when I didn't do anything?"

"You were terrorizing citizens!" Jack shouted.

"I was flying and enjoying the feel of having no gravity to tie me down." Danny argued.

"LIAR! You were terrorizing citizens! And Fentons don't lie." _Well I guess I'm not a Fenton. _Before Danny could think about the thought that went through his head, and searing pain passed his arm, sending the hot blast toward the Fentons, who dodged the projectile.

"Ha! I knew it!' Jack ssaid as he fired his gun, along with Maddie and Valerie. Danny just powered his hands and was ready to punch the blasts, but a burning sensation went through his back, stunning him and letting the blasts hit their mark. He was sent into a building away from downtown and into the square.

"Hello, Phantom." A GIW agent said as he walked up to Danny with a wicked grin.

"Nice to know that I'm remembered, but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Agent X, and I'm here to take your core." Agent X said as he readied a claw.

"Great." Danny said as he dodged the claw and blasted it off of the metal.

"I love it when the prey fights." Agent X said. He brought a very dangerous looking gun from his arsenal.

"Oh great, a living Skulker." Danny said. He quickly made an ice sword and sliced through the blast. Agent X smirked and brought out a small ectoranium knife.

"I'm no hunter." Danny moved as the agent jabbed at his chest.

"And I'm no prize. Neither is my core!" Danny shouted as he floated upwards.

"We'll see about that." Agent X brought out his special gun. It's power supply dimmed as the gun charged. Danny stopped moving as he heard a cry. He turned and saw a ghost core dimming out.

"You use cores as ammo?!" He yelled. Agent X smirked and fired. The blast hit it's mark, sending Phantom to the ground.

"They create their own energy, and the more massive the core, the more energy produced. This one is producing as much energy as your Box Ghost's would." Agent X said as he walked toward his fallen prey. _Boxy's core is this strong? Makes me wonder how much power mine could create._ Agent X grabbed Danny's throat and held him by it.

"How many?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"How many ghost cores do you have?"

"Enough to power the world for centuries. And yours is next." He took out the knife and put it at Danny's chest, moving the necklace away."I wonder what your core would look like." Danny didn't have to do anything as Agent X was shocked by purple lightning. Danny opened his mouth to speak, but instead his ghostly wail came from it, sending the agent back and smashing his gun to the ground. The core instantly brightened as it shot toward Danny and entered his necklace. Danny's drained energy suddenly picked up. A white flower bloomed at his foot.

Agent X was recovering from the special attack when he was held up by his throat. Danny's eyes became black.

"You are one sick person." Danny said as he threw the Agent into another building. He took a step before,"Stop Ghost!" A black ecto shield stopped Valerie's pink blast. She was about to shoot again, but Danny's black eyes stopped her.

"Stay out of this." A flash of lightning and Danny had Agent X by the throat again. Danny formed a knife in his hand using his ice powers, but the blade was a reflective black.

"You enjoy ripping out ghosts cores so much, you should feel what they feel." Danny's voice became very dark and smug. He held the knife to the agent's chest, but instead of cutting through it, the knife cut through his arm. Crimson and black mixed as the agent's arm started to bleed. Danny threw him into the air and kicked him in the injured arm when he came back down. The Fentons chose that time to arrive.

"Take this spook!" Jack fired before Valerie could tell him to stop. The Titans, Fentons, Valerie, and Agent X watched as the green blast turned black before it became ice. When it hit his arm, it shattered to pieces. Danny glared at the Fentons and Valerie could see the merciless look in his eye. The Fenton RV suddenly went off. It's alarm was blaring, the windshield wipers were moving back and forth, and the lights were flashing a bright as they could. Nearby cars started following. House windows cracked and street lamp lights blew out. Danny had yet to move, and when he did, he teleported in front of the Fentons, ready to blast them, but a blast came between the two.

"You wouldn't do it before, you won't do it now." Danielle said as she stood in front of the Fentons, who were too stunned to do anything. Danny seemed to forget about the Fentons and teleported in front of the downed agent. He picked him up and punched his temple, knocking the agent out. A news van pulled up and everyone got set up. Danny saw this and smirked. He heard the signature,"We're live." come from the intern working the camera.

"Since everyone's here, why don't I just say it." Danny said as he appeared in front of Lance Thunder.

"What might that be Mr. Phantom?" Danny took the mike and spoke.

"That I am no longer protecting Amity Park. I am done saving this town again and again. I hope that the government can do better than that humility." The camrea moved to show Agent X's broken and beaten form.

"What do you mean Mr. Phantom?" Lance said.

"I mean, I'm no longer a hero!" He shouted the last part."You can thank the ghost hunters because they helped me make this decision, what with all the shooting and trying to rip me apart molecule by molecule." Danny watched as everyone stared with the same reaction. Shock, but it didn't last long.

"Hey! " Danny turned and caught Danielle's ankle before it could hit him. He threw her ankle and her body toward a wall. It collapsed and the time spent was enough for Bridgett to land a hand on Danny's necklace and shout,"_Semitam reducere_!" The necklace glowed white as Danny's body did. Bridgett then glowed as Danielle grabbed Danny's waist. A white portal opened under the trio, leaving behind shocked Fentons, Titans, Valerie, and an unconscious agent.

"What just happened?" Beastboy asked. He looked at the cars, and windows.

"Friends. I do not think we will be seeing Friend Phantom again." Starfire said, the memory of Danny's cold, black eyes engraved into her mind.

"He sounded like he was quitting a job, dramatically." Cyborg said.

"I think that's what he thought this was. A job that he quit." Raven said.

"He sent that message to all of Amity Park, and the world." Cyborg said.

"And with power as great as Phantom's no longer on side." Robin began.

"He's free game." Beastboy finished. The team silently thought about what could happen within a few months.

* * *

"Curses!" Vlad shouted as what Bullet said replayed itself."I don't care if Daniel decide that he is done being the hero, I want that invasion done now!"

"Sorry Plasmius, but I can't do that. I listen to my rules and one I made was that an empty or unoccupied realm or lair cannot be searched or held under the government until the ghost claims it or it disappears. You're not above the law and neither am I, so I will be taking my troops and my leave." Walker and Bullet vanished, leaving a fuming Vlad.

"Even when he doesn't know about, he still foils my plans! How can a teenager become such a powerful king?!" He picked up a white king from his chess board. The news came on and Vlad was shocked with what he saw.

* * *

Daniella woke up on her bed, her mind hazy.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember what happened a few minutes ago?" Danielle asked.

"No. Why?" Daniella asked as she rubbed her head. An ic pack was shoved into her hand, courtesy of Jazz.

"Well, you're not going to like it. Or you might, depending on what you want." Danielle said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just transform back into Danny and come downstairs. You need to see something." Dani left as Daniella was covered in a bright light. Danny walked downstairs and was greeted by Jazz standing in front of him protectively, Sam trying to get to Danny, and Tucker holding Sam back.

When Sam saw Danny, she struggled harder,"Danny you idiot! I can't believe you did that! When I get my hands on you I'll-" Dani used ectoplasm to make Sam be quiet.

"What is she so mad about?" Danny asked.

"Dude, you don't remember?" Tucker said. Danny shook his head, no.

"Get on the couch little brother. You might want to see what happened to you." Tucker plugged his PDA into the TV and everyone started watching what happened to Danny, who sat far away from Sam.

* * *

**DK1: I will ask you one last time. Where is Danny?*pulls out Plasmius Maximus* or else a small shock isn't the only thing you'll get.**

**Fake Danny: Where did you get that?**

**DK1: Vlad very willingly gave it to me. Now answer the question.**

**Fake Danny: *sighs***

**BringBackDannyPhantom: No, yes. and I can't wait either. In fact, the talent show is in a few more chapters. **

**Lost Little Phantom: You are seriously weird, but hey I can't judge. I question my sanity at times. Lost, keep an eye on her.**

**Luna moon 18: It will be fun to read. That's all I'm going to say.**

**allietheepic7: What?**

**R&amp;R. See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Apologies

**DK1: Hey guys. I made another update.  
**

**Danny: Yay.**

**DK1: I found my Danny muse, too. The other one, for the sake of kids I'll say took a nap.**

**Danny: Dark killed it.**

**DK1: Did NOT! But I like the nickname.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Apologies**

Agent X was mad. No, he was furious. The ghost punk had cost him his reputation. Now he was the laughing stalk of the entire agency. That boy was going to pay. He stared at the blueprints he stole from the Fentons. _An EctoHunter. Completely ghost proof, and uncounterable. Will only listen to one command. Perfect._ The blue prints also had a note that said,'DO NOT CONSTRUCT UNLESS UNDER THE MOST DIRE OF CIRCUMSTANCES!_The circumstances are dire, so Danny Phantom can be_ defeated. Agent X set out to work on his revenge plan.

* * *

Danny was shocked at what he saw. He was happy that he didn't have to protect this town anymore, but that was at the back of his mind. He was more focused on what happened to him. He didn't remember any of that!

"I don't remember this happening." He spoke his thoughts.

"What do you mean you don't remember?! You said it to the world! How do you forget something like THAT?!" Sam screamed as Tucker held her from Danny.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I DON'T KNOW HOW I FORGOT! BUT I DO KNOW THAT I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN, JUST NOT LIKE THAT!" Everyone stared in shock at Danny, who was glaring at Sam with purple eyes. The lights had gotten brighter.

"I WANTED TO STOP FIGHTING GHOSTS! I GOT MY WISH, BUT I NEVER WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN!" His tone was getting higher, so Jazz decided to intervene.

"Sam, Tucker, look at the time. Your parents must be worried sick. Well you to need to get home before Sam's parents try and put another restraining order on Danny." Jazz said as she pushed the two to the front door. "You two can talk to Danny tomorrow." She shut the door as soon as they were outside. Tucker turned to Sam, who was trying to burn the door down with her eyes.

"Sam, what are you thinking?" Tucker asked.

"I'm thinking that next time I see Danny, he's going to be all ghost." Sam stomped away, Tucker following her.

* * *

Jazz closed the curtains and turned to Danny, who had yet to say a word.

"Daniella?" Danny looked up and grabbed his necklace.

"Did you want that to happen?" Jazz asked her sister.

"Yes... maybe... just... not like that." Daniella sat on the couch. They were trapped in silence until Daniella said,"That wasn't me."

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked. Daniella picked up Tucker's PDA that he left. Some buttons were pressed, and soon, an image of Danny as he looked at the camera appeared on the screen. It zoomed in on his eyes.

"My eyes were green, but in this, they were black." Jazz tried to understand, but couldn't help ask,"You know how to use Tucker's PDA?" Daniella fell to the ground. She picked herself up and said,"Seriously? It's hard not to when all he ever talks about is his 'baby'. Anyway, that was me doing everything, I just wasn't in control of myself." Jazz nodded as understanding came upon her face.

"Daniella!" The girl in question fell to the ground again as Bridgett jumped onto her. Daniella didn't have time to question the little girl because the door started to bang. Daniella touched her necklace as it opened. The Titans and Fentons were greeted to the sight of Danny on the ground, Bridgett on his back, Jazz standing by the window, and Dani on the stairs watching them.

Danny was the first to speak,"Soo... how did hunting the ghost boy go?" Raven glared at him, but Jack spoke up.

"He said some stuff, them left with his tail between his legs. The Fentons can strike fear into even the most fearsome of ghosts!" Jack was happy at the apparent victory.

"Nice to know Dad." Raven grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him outside. Bridgett jumped of of him. Raven closed the door when they were outside.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, too innocently.

"What happened to you when you were fighting."

"To be honest, I don't know. I felt angry at the Agent, but when I found out what he did to a ghost's core, I felt cold despair and rage at him, then nothing. I woke up in my room."

"So you're not giving up on being a hero?"

"Oh I still am."

"Why?"

"Ever since I started the hero business. I've been shot at, cursed, almost killed(several times), told to just jump in a ditch and die, and other various things. Almost none of them are good."

"So you were just unappreciated."

"That, and my normal life was suffering."

"How?"

"My grades took a dive, which took almost all year to recover, the fights always hurt me with bruises and cuts and lots of blood, and on top of that, I have to hide who and what I am. I just want it all to end. I didn't want to fight anymore. I didn't want to have my grades barely A's. I didn't want these powers, but I got them and so I am going to use them for what I want. I won't let anyone use me anymore. I'm tired of making everyone else happy at the cost of my life. I just want a break. Is that too much to ask?" Raven watched as Danny started talking to himself, venting out everything. The street lights and Fentonworks started to get brighter, but Raven paid no attention. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Bridgett looking at the two. Danny stopped ranting and stare at her. Se looked up, and so did the two. The stars were shining out. Wait stars?

"I've been rambling for about an hour, and you didn't stop me?" Danny asked Raven.

She shrugged and said,"You were troubled, so it was either let you rant, or let you punch Beastboy. Either one was fine with me." She was surprised to find that Danny was hugging her. She awkwardly returned the gesture.

"Thank you."

"Don't we have school tomorrow?" Danny's eyes widened as he quickly let go of Raven and ran to his room. Raven looked at her apprentice with curiosity.

"He needs his sleep." Bridgett walked back inside, Raven following.

* * *

The next day, Danny made a clone of himself and changed into Daniella. The two left the house and went to school, Daniella telling Danny how to act like him. When the two got to the school, they split up. Daniella to Valerie, and Danny to Sam and Tucker.

"Dude, I didn't know you knew the new girl." Tucker said.

"She ran into Jazz on her first day, so Jazz took it upon herself to get me to meet her."

"Hey, where's your necklace?" Tucker asked. Danny looked at his neck and saw that the purple gem that was usually there was missing. _So she can make a duplicate of herself, but not of the necklace. Weird._

"I must have lost it again while I was asleep, or Beastboy decided to have fun and take it." Danny said as he pretended to be in thought.

"Okay dude. We get that your necklace was your most prized possession, but don't think that we need to see a missing person report because of it." Danny smirked.

"I wasn't thinking about that, but thanks." Tucker paled at what he just did.

"Anyway-Hey! Where's Sam?" Tucker looked around and saw that Sam disappeared.

"You don't think she's still mad about everything, do you?" Tucker asked Danny, who shook his head.

"Tucker, she's going to be mad until someone talks some sense into her, or I apologize and become a hero again." Danny said, heading into the school. Tucker followed his friend.

* * *

"Hey Daniella!" Valerie said as her friend came up.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Daniella asked.

"It was... interesting, but I want to hear what you're going to sing for the Talent show tonight." Valerie said.

"I'm not singing. Not now anyway." Before Valerie could reply, her bracelet and Daniella's ghost sense went off.

"Hey listen, I got something I need to do. So see ya later." Valerie ran off, leaving Daniella to go to class by herself. She ran into another person on the way there. She fell on her bum.

"Sorry, I wasn't-Sam?" The goth girl looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" Sam got up and muttered a,"Nothing," before trying to walk away. Daniella's hand on her shoulder held her in place.

"Is it about Danny?" She asked. Sam nodded."What happened?"

"Let's just say that he quit what he was supposed to do." Sam said nothing for a minute before she asked Daniella,"What would you do if you watched someone do something that you loved to watch, but then snapped and quit doing it, making him go down the wrong path in his life?" Daniella knew what she was talking about, but found that the question still stumped her. She gave her most honest answer.

"I guess that I would see why that person stopped doing it, and then try to understand why he stopped. No one knows the future and it isn't set in stone, so there's no need to try and change anything. People make mistakes, so let them live with those mistakes." The warning bell rang out."See you in class." Daniella took off to her class. Sam followed her lead.

* * *

"Ms. Grayson. You will be sitting by Mr. Fenton from now on." Mr. Lancer said. Daniella nodded to him and sat by her duplicate. Mr. Lancer droned on about his lesson. Daniella and Danny took notes, but Sam and Tucker were castling looks at the two from time to time. Class was over after a while and Daniella met up with Star outside. Danny waited for his friends to show up and they walked toward their next class.

"Hey, man. You wanna know what's weird?" Tucker said. Danny gave him a curious look.

"What?"

"You and the new girl look like you two could be fraternal twins." Danny pretended to give it thought.

"You know, that is weird."

Sam was standing very close to Danny, then looked at Tucker, who nodded."Hey man, I gotta go. See ya during lunch." Tucker ran off, leaving Danny and Sam by themselves.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me why you're going to stop fighting ghosts?" Sam asked, following Daniella's advice.

"Well, okay. It was during the summer that it started. One day I just, felt like not fighting. I ran into Vlad, ignored him and then ran into Desiree. Something was telling me what to do, and how to not fight ghosts, but get rid of them completely. I listened to Desiree tell her story of her life and made a wish. I wished that she was free from the curse that was put on her. Her then thanked me and moved on to wherever ghosts go when they move on. " Danny's necklace formed the white flower from that day. It had a splash of purple that looked like writing: _Desiree._"It was then that I realised that I didn't want to fight ghosts anymore."

Sam looked at the white flower. She took it from his hands and studied it. After a minute, she said."I'm sorry for getting on you about not being a hero anymore. I was scared that if you stopped being a hero, you'll go down the wrong path. I guess I do try and control you. Apology accepted?" Sam turned to Danny, who shot her his award-winning smile.

"I never hold a grudge, but Valerie on the other hand..." Sam laughed as a sense of normalcy settled around the two. Danny knew his original had helped Sam apologize._ Daniella, you are a miracle worker. _Danny thought as he and Sam split for class.

* * *

Daniella was eating an apple and sandwich, that she called lunch, in the tree again, and Danny and his friends just arrived.

"Hey man. It's nice that you and Sam made up, but the love needs to be spread."Tucker said. Danny just rolled his eyes and flicked Tucker in the head, earning a yelp from the boy.

"How's that for brother love?" Daniella giggled, catching their attention.

"Awesome, new girl stuck in a tree. If she happens to fall, I'm just use my charms to catch her." Daniella openly laughed at Tucker.

"Nice try knight in rusty armor, but..." Daniella jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet, lunch in hand."I can take care of myself."

"Show off." Tucker mumbled.

"The Clean Rebel has done it again." Sam said as she clapped. Daniella had been known as the Clean Rebel because she never liked to openly fight, but instead broke the rules of the Casper High Social Hierarchy. She didn't join the A-list, though she certainly had the looks, she hung out with the lowest of the low, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and an A-list, Star.

"Thank you. Thank you." Daniella bowed a couple of times. The bell rang and am and the gang departed with the word,"Good luck at the talent show." _I officially hate them. _Daniella thought as she continued to her class, thinking about the talent show.

* * *

Daniella was in chemistry when her day took a turn for the weird. She was taking notes when her ghost sense went off. She looked at the window and saw Skulker fighting the Titans. She would have ignored it, but Skulker fired a missile at Robin, which missed, but was heading for the class.

"Mr. Knick. We need to get out of here." The teacher stopped his lesson and turned to her.

"Why is that?" Daniella never caused trouble or disruption of class. No one ever did because Mr. Knick never liked being interrupted.

"Look out the window."The missile was about fifty feet away, and closing fast.

"I didn't know looking outside was more important than listening to me." Mr. Knick said. Fourty feet.

"I would like to know why I need to stop class." Thirty feet.

"Just listen to me!" Twenty feet.

"Just tell me why you were looking outside?" Ten feet. Daniella jumped from her seat and pushed Mickey out of the way as the missile collided with the glass, exploding. The explosion sent her through the wall and into the hallway. Skulker was staring at her with a predatory grin.

"May I be excused from the class?' Daniella asked the teacher, who nodded dumbly and silently. Daniella got out of the rubble and sprinted down the hall. Skulker gave chase, causing the Titans to follow.

"Why is he chasing a school girl?" Beastboy asked.

"Beats me." Cyborg said.

Daniella turned the corner to dodge a net. She ran into the bathroom and transformed. A purple light coming from the cracks in the door. She flew out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Star, who saw the light show.

* * *

Skulker was checking his wrist. A spike of ghost energy caught his attention. He looked around, but couldn't find the ghostly energy, until it slammed into his side and sent him through the building.

"Hey Tinman, Dorothy's not here." Daniella said as she blasted Skulker into the woods. She followed and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos before he could recover. She then flew back to the school and dodged the Titans. She then transformed and ran back to her chemistry class. When she got there, everyone was looking at her.

"Class, new rule. If Daniella says to get moving, we listen. Understood?" The class nodded their heads as a ceiling light fell.

* * *

**Dark: Hey everyone!**

**Danny: You're being unusually happy.**

**Dark: I had a great sleep. So an update is needed. Also The Talent Show is the next chapter!**

**Danny: I guess that's great.**

**Dark: It is!**

**Good Witch of Babble: Daniella's necklace is cursed, in a way. an Clockwork is behind it. Speaking of the old time guardian, maybe he should make another appearance. **

**BringBackDannyPhantom: She's going to sing. The next chapter is going to be my favorite in this story.**

**Richard1081: I don't know.**

**Totalfangirl01: Daniella could feel how eager the core was to get to her, and it caused her to snap.**

**jim89: I am not trying to get Star and Valerie to replace Sam and Tucker, but if she hung out with Danny Fenton's friends, they might start getting suspicious of her looks and actions. Star and Valerie I chose because Valerie isn't stuck up anymore and Star gets too little credit. aniella's necklace is like the crown of fire and the ring of rage, but it's for a certain entity, not a king. The entity is going to remain a mystery for a little longer. Daniella never recieved complements directly, as a ghost anyway. And I have something planned for Bridgett and Raven, and one of them isn't going to be happy. Also, I hope that this chapter acts as your 'explaination'.**

**R&amp;R. See ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14: Talent Show

**Dark: Hey guys. The chapter is finally up, and it's my favorite one.  
**

**Danny: We get to see Daniella sing.**

**DarK: Yep.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did they would still be on today. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Talent Show**

Daniella couldn't believe what she got herself into. It was bad enough that she had to sing in front of the whole school, but now she had to sing a dedication to a certain ghost and make sure the students would remember her for good.

"And now, Daniella Grayson!" Daniella walked onto the stage and the memory of her promise flashed in her eyes.

* * *

_Daniella Angel was flying through the air. She had just left school and was wanting to relax after everything that went down the other day, her first day of school. Her ghost sense went off. A blue flame appeared next to her._

_"Ember McClain." She said as she turned around._

_"Got that right Dipstick." Ember said as she powered her guitar. She was about to blast Daniella out of the sky, when she realized that Daniella was in front of her and not Danny._

_"Where's the Dipstick?" Daniella shrugged her shoulders and sat down on her back, in the air._

_"Well, since you're hear, what can I do for you?" She asked. Ember looked at her and put her guitar on her back._

_"Nothing. I just came to beat the ever-living crap out of the Dipstick."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why not? I'm mad, so I fight him."_

_"That doesn't seem right."_

_"I don't care. My anger has an outlet, so I'm happy." Ember then smirked as she grabbed her guitar again."But the Dipsticks not here, so I can take over this town with my music." Ember played a chord, but Daniella just moved, but never broke her pose._

_"You seem too relaxed for a person who almost had their afterlife ended." Ember said as she struck another chord. Daniella just waved her arm and the blast froze before shattering into glittering ice crystals._

_"I'm not a fighter, but if you really want to." Daniella then flew towards Ember, who was shocked at how fast the ghost in front of her could go on the offensive. Daniella tackled her into the ground, literally. She left Ember and flew back up, above the ground. Ember flew up a minute later, her makeup a mess._

_"You'll pay for that, Dipstick."_

_"I am doing nothing but what you wanted." Daniella said, innocently. Ember growled and flew up to the Angel, but Daniella jumped over her and blasted her back, sending Ember to the street._

_"That didn't hurt too much did it? That was payback for making me almost get a date with a meathead." Daniella taunted. She still had her "innocent girl" look on. Ember picked herself out of the rubble._

_"You have a big mouth, but let's see if you can handle pure sound." Ember slammed down on her guitar and watch as the shockwave was about to hit Daniella, but the girl moved out of the way at the last second._

_"I can handle it, but let's see if you can." Daniella took a deep breath and screamed. Ember expected to hear an awful sound, but instead heard an angel choir singing one tone. She looked around and saw that the rubble and damage was fixing itself. After a minute, Daniella stopped. She looked around her and was surprised because o two things. She didn't feel any fatigue, and the entire battlefield was repaired._

_"How did you do that? I can't even do that!" Ember shouted, shocked. Any evidence of wanting to fight gone._

_"I don't know." Daniella said, shocked at the turn of events._

* * *

This led to a conversation that eventually took a turn to their obsessions.

* * *

_"What's your obsession?" Daniella asked. Ember looked at her cautiously, but replied._

_"Don't go around asking that to other ghosts, unless you know they won't hurt you." _

_"I already knew that." Daniella said as she rolled her eyes. Ember looked at her in shock, then smiled._

_"I like you, so I'll tell you. My obsession is to be remembered." Daniella giggled at her new friend. Ember glared at her."What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing. I just thought that your obsession would be music, considering you always carry your guitar on your back." Ember's glare left._

_"I guess, bu I only have this thing because music was a way to be remembered when I was alive. Many people were getting famous because of music, and I wanted some of that action. I studied different musicians and rock and roll artists. Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, the Beatles-"_

_"You studied the Beatles?"_

_"I then made it my mission to put my name out there. I wanted the world to forever know Ember McClain." Ember finished as though she was never interrupted._

_"There are other ways to be remembered." Daniella said after a minute of thinking._

_"How?"_

* * *

That was how she got roped into doing a dedication as a encore. Daniella sighed as she walked up to the stage. Her ghost sense went off and her enhanced hearing could catch a fight about a miles away. She hoped that the fight wasn't going to get closer. She looked at the crowd at saw everyone's faces. Some were encouraging, some were judging, and the rest were lustful.

"This song is for my brother, Dick Grayson."She closed her eyes and began her performance. She could have swore she heard music that was her song in the background. The lights began to dim, hiding the figure in the doorway.

_Hands up high. Raise them high_

_And cast your worries to the sky._

_There's no doubt, not one doubt_

_ as I make my wish and let it cry out._

_If I gathered all the love in my heart_

_that grows with every passing day_

_I will find a confusing puzzle _

_that changes and rearranges_

_Will I ever find m place? I'm not sure._

_Or will I forever feel insecure?_

_And the moment all my questions fade_

_I notice my tears_

_but can't hold them back_

_Maybe it's too late_

_I've lost my chance_

_All of my questions shall go unanswered_

_Will I keep fighting to find the light_

_or will I descend to a bitter end?_

_Hands up hih. Raise them high_

_and cast your worries to the sky_

_If you can't stand, then take my hand_

_and I will rise to fight by your side_

_my beating heart is burning on_

_and as it races I realize_

_there's no doubt, not one doubt _

_as I make my wish and let it cry out._

_I have always danced to my own beat_

_but you always throw me out of sync_

_'Cause around you I am holding back _

_and I'm mastering a fake brave smile_

_Maybe it's too late _

_I've lost to my dreams. _

_All of my wises come true only only here_

_If wake up now, I'll lose this moment_

_I fear my dreams will fade around me_

_I'm so close, yet so far_

_I can't reach out to where you are_

_I'd give my heart I'd give my soul_

_but some things are not in our control_

_Your hand's not meant for me to hold_

_and I'll be lonely when you're gone_

_I'm aware so aware_

_only through my memory you'll be there_

_It's not the destiny that I've dreamed of_

_ and as I cry I know this is goodbye_

_How can i reach you when I can't even see the sky_

_Hands up high. Raise them high_

_and cast your worries to the sky_

_If you can't stand, then take my hand_

_and I will rise to fight by your side_

_my beating heart is burning on_

_and as it races I realize_

_there's no doubt, not one doubt _

_as I make my wish and let it cry out._

Daniella finished and waited when the gym went silent. Someone started clapping, which led to another person clapping, then another, and another. Soon the whole gym was clapping at her performance. She smiled and remembered her promise."Do you want an encore?!" She never noticed her eyes become purple, or that the male population's eyes were the same color.

"Yes!" They screamed.

"Okay. This next son is a another dedication to a fallen star." Said fallen star appeared to her left.

"Ready?" Ember asked as she started strumming.

"Let's do it." Daniella smiled. Ember followed.

_Yeah! Oh!_

_It was, it was September_  
_Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_  
_To you, I did surrender_  
_Two weeks, you didn't call_

_Your life goes on without me_  
_My life, a losing game_  
_But you should, you should not doubt me_  
_You will remember my name_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_  
_Ember, one thing remains_  
_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_  
_You will remember my name_

_Your heart, your heart has mended_  
_You're wrong, now bear the shame._  
_Like pleasant dreams, in cold December_  
_Nothing but ashes remain_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_  
_Ember, one thing remains_  
_Ember, so warm and tender_  
_You will remember my name_

_Oh, woah, woah!_

_Ember, you will remember_  
_Ember, one thing remains_  
_Ember, so warm and tender_  
_You will remember my name_  
_Yeah! You will remember my name!_

Daniella finished as Ember smiled.

"WHO WILL WE REMEMBER?!" Daniella shouted.

"EMBER! FOREVER!" They yelled back.

"WHO WILL WE NEVER FORGET?!"  
"EMBER! WE WILL NEVER FORGET EMBER!" Daniella looked at Ember, who returned her smile, then her face twisted into shock. She walked up to the confused girl.

"Your eyes are glowing." Ember whispered. Daniella was shocked. She didn't feel her eyes tingle. She looked out to the crowd, who were still cheering. Daniella and Ember walked off of the stage. Daniella's eyes stopped glowing.

"Why were your eyes glowing?" Ember asked.

"I don't know. Why didn't you move on?" Ember just shrugged in response. Daniella walked away. Ember followed invisible.

"Hey, Daniella!" Star yelled as she greeted her friend.

"That was a great performance. I told you. You are a natural for singing." Tucker chose that moment to join the conversation.

"What's up ladies?"

"Anything other than you." Tucker visibly deflated."Did you enjoy the encore?" Tucker looked at her confused.

"What encore?" Star and Daniella looked at him like he grew a second head.

"The dedication I did for Ember McClain." Tucker was drawing a blank at the words. Daniella felt a tug on her shoulder before the words,"I think you can control boys." were whispered into her ear. Daniella excused herself and walked away from the gymnasium. She walked to the back of the school, unaware of the figure that followed her. Ember became visible in front of her.

"What do you mean I can control boys?"

"What I said. I know hypnotism when I see it, and what just happened was hypnotism." Daniella couldn't believe what she was hearing. It just wasn't possible that she could control people. Her memory of when she was six came to her head. She could control people. She was about to voice her thoughts to Ember, when she noticed that the rebel ghost wasn't in sight. _Where did she- _Daniella was snapped from her thoughts when a hand grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around. Daniella was ready for a fight, but wasn't ready for the person that she saw.

"Daniella?"

* * *

**Dark: Who is this mysterious figure? I don't even know!**

**Danny: Yes you do.**

**Dark:*grinds his teeth*No I don't.**

**Danny: Yes you do.**

**Dark: That's it!*Transforms***

**Danny:*Transforms and flies away***

**Dark: Get back here!*Flies after him***

****I also do not own "Overfly". It's a japanese song that I found a translation to English. Review if you know what anime this song is used in.** See ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15: Insanity and Plans

**Dark: Hey guys. I'm happy to say that everyone who guessed the song got it right. Overfly is a song I got from Sword Art Online (SAO). Great anime, check it out if you haven't.**

**Danny: Now you're doing ads?**

**Dark: It's not an ad!**

**Danny: *Snickers***

**Dark: Whatever. In other news, lots of people guessed that the mysterious figure was Dick Grayson himself. Well I must say that you are all-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did they would still be on today.**

**Dark: Let me tell them if they were right or not!**

**Disclaimer: No**

**Danny: Wow. Now messages are starting to interfere with you.**

**Dark: SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Insanity and Plans**

**Before Daniella's Performance.**

_"Dude! Where does this guy get his gadgets? Robin's seller?" Beastboy said as he dodged Skulker's rocket, again._

_"I'd say so. I mean my processor is starting to get hot. How long how we been fighting this guy?" CYborg checked the time."AN HOUR!?"_

_"What I want to know is why he's trying to get to the school." Robin said._

_"AND NOW UP, DANIELLA GRAYSON!" A voice said in the background. That was enough to throw Robin's focus way out of it. That was his sister's name. His sister was here of all places?! _

_"Can you guys handle this without me?" He asked his team. They grunted in response Skulker was almost to the school, but was sent back by a rather hard hit to the chin. Robin took out a thermos and sucked him in while Skulker was still in the air. He then started sprinting toward the school. His team tried to follow, but he disappeared._

_"Wonder what he was trying to do?" Cyborg said as the rest of the team got close to the school._

_"Don't know, but let's go watch the Talent show." Beastboy ran into the gym._

_"Wonderful."Starfire flew into the doors. Cyborg and Raven followed when Daniella started singing._

* * *

"Daniella?" Daniella was forced to turn around as a hand grabbed her shoulder. When she faced her could-be attacker, his blue eyes were the first thing she saw. They were her eyes.

"D-Dick?" She asked. _This can't be happening._

The boy in front of her released his hold on her and laughed."In the flesh." Daniella didn't want to believe it, but her adventure around the world came back. There were people who looked like her brother, but they weren't him. She didn't know why they would try to trick her, but they never succeeded.

"What's your middle name?" Daniella had to know if this guy was her brother. The guy looked at her funny.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a middle name." That answer brought tears to her eyes. This was her real brother. This was her older, twin brother. Dick watched as his sister broke down. He got on his knees and comforted her until her sobs went down.

"Hey. How are yo-"He was cut off by a sharp pain to his cheek, which was sporting a red hand print.

"You jerk." She said as her bangs covered her eyes."You stupid, heartless, insensitive, thoughtless, hurtful jerk!" Dick tensed, thinking that she was going to slap him again, but instead, she hugged him. Dick winced as her hug rivaled Starfire's hugs."Never ever leave me again." He returned the hug.

"I make no promises." He laughed, but was shut up by his sisters fiery glare."Kidding, kidding." The two twins got off of the ground, and that's when Daniella remembered something, which earned Dick another slap to his other cheek.

"What was that for?!" He cried as he held his injured flesh.

"That was for not keeping your promise." Daniella said as she crossed her arms above her chest.

"Which one?"

"Happy belated sixteenth birthday, brother." Then Dick remembered and felt horrible, but,"I was looking for and started at the orphanage. They said that you ran away." Daniella's eyes widened at that. _That's right. I can't believe I forgot that I changed my look in order to get adopted._

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I don't care about that now. What I want to know is how you're here? And looking healthy, though a little pale."

"You're on to talk, but if you must know. I did run away from the orphanage. I couldn't take it without you there. I was living on the streets for a year, then I happen to bump into a nice family. I recently moved here. everyone else is still in Japan." Daniella lied. She didn't like it, but she didn't want any of her identities to be found out. That was a habit she gained growing up.

"That explains how you can translate the language. Wait, you're living be yourself?" Dick sounded concwerned.

"Yeah, but my family sends me money to pay for rent every month. But let's talk about why you're here, although I couldn't be any more grateful." Before he could answer, a loud speaker sounded from the gym.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE CASPER HIGH TALENT SHOW IS... BRIDGETT SOLEST AND HER AMAZING MAGIC!"

"What!?" Daniella quickly dragged her brother into the gym. Daniella watched as her little apprentice stood on stage. SHe bowed and waved to the audience.

"I thought they only let students for the school participate." Dick said.

"So did I." Bridgett spotted Daniella and quickly ran over to her.

"Dick, excuse us for a second." Daniella grabbed Bridgett's hand and led her threw the gym. When they were somewhere private, Bridgett asked,"Are you mad at me?"

"No, but I need to know what kind of 'magic' you used."

"Just a simple, cliché card trick. Nothing supernatural. Unless you count turning said cards into paint and doves, then turned those doves into different birds." Bridgett waited for something, but what came was,"Eh. These people are too dense to notice much. And they haven't seen you as a hero, so no harm, no foul."

"Nice to know." Daniella and Bridgett went back to Dick, who was standing outside of the door.

"I didn't take you to be the brooding type." Dick jumped as his sister appeared behind him.

"I was not brooding. I was thinking about a few things darkly." He defended

"Brooding." Daniella and Bridgett said in sync.

"Whatever." Dick started walking, Daniella and Bridgett in tow.

"Where are you going?" Bridgett tugged on Daniella's pants.

"I was hoping to spend the rest of the day with my long-lost sister." Dick said as he smiled. Bridgett tugged harder, but was ignored.

"I would like that." A rock hit her head. She turned and glared at Bridgett, who was looking at her hand. Daniella followed and saw lightning jumping from her fingers. She yelped as she hid the offending hand behind her back.

"What was that?" Dick asked.

"Nothing!" Daniella answered too quickly. A purple glow started to shine behind her. Dick was getting worried for his sister. She didn't notice when he reached for her hand, but she didn't hear him scream as he was electrocuted.

"Dick!" She used her non-powered hand to hold as he fell. He was still awake, but stunned.

"What was that?" He asked. Daniella sighed. Her new powers were out of control, though she had no control to begin with.

"Me."

"I know that, but what did you do?"

"I accidentally electrocuted you. Please don't be mad. It's just that I got these powers over the weekend and still can' control them, and that hard when your trying to live a normal life and not as a ghost teen-"She stopped her rambling to see the Dick was staring in shock."How much did you hear?"

"More than enough. You're dead?" Dick asked. Daniella winced.

"Not exactly." The white rings appeared around her waist, turning her into Daniella Angel."I'm half ghost." Dick got up from the ground and studied his sister, who was feeling small under his gaze.

"So your the girl who stopped crime at Jump City for a few days?"

"Yes."

"You're also the girl who refused to tell me the Titans where Phantom was?"

"Yes."

"I must say. I'm proud of you little sister." Daniella stopped looking down and looked at Dick with purple eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep." He hugged her, but was shocked by her lightning.

"Sorry. I can't control it. I only managed by focusing on making sure that it didn't show up."

"It's okay." Dick looked at his watch."Hey, I need to go. I had big plans to celebrate our reunion, but it's almost my curfew." He ran off, leaving Daniella and Bridgett. Lightning shot from Daniella's hands and onto a nearby tree, causing it to light.

"I need some help." Daniella said. The purple fire grew to the surrounding trees.

"Maybe a fire extinguisher too." Bridgett said.

* * *

Vlad was done. His plan had been destroyed, only to be rebuilt, then destroyed again. Daniel had become a problem. Something was going on with that teen, and Vlad was going to get to the bottom of it. No plans, no strategy, just diving in head first.

He looked at the two power items. He was itching to use them, maybe take them out on a joyride, but Daniel was no where to be seen. Phantom had disappeared and Vlad became bored. He would find out what was wrong with Daniel later, but something needed to occupy his time. Maddie, his cat, had brought over a chess board. Vlad smiled, he was glad he took the young one's advice and got a cat, but if his nemesis ever found out, he would not let Vlad live it down.

* * *

Agent X was halfway done with one of the EctoHunters. It was hard to find ectoranium, but after a small space expedition to Saturn's rings, he had more than enough ectoranium to build his army. No ghosts would stand in his way, and Phantom would die at his creations hands. He laughed evilly as he continued his work. Time, patience, and the will to wait for the kill was what drove him now. Everyone in the building shuddered when they heard his laugh. They honestly pitied the ghost that made Agent X snap like that.

* * *

**Dark: Well, another chapter up and ripe for the picking. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Danny: What?**

**Dark: Nothing.**

**Soleana: Daniella can't collect all of the ghosts cores. There are _FAR_ too many for that, and some of them are forces that were used for the Ghost Zone's purpose  
**

**R&amp;R. That's all for now. See ya later!**


	16. Chapter 16: Night

**Dark: YES! HAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Danny: *Grunts and takes out several hundred dollar bills.* I can't believe it.**

**Dark: I know! I love this. Thank you Jahoan!**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Night**

_"Why is she still alive?"_

_"Because she is too strong for it."_

_"This is unacceptable! The gem must be killing her."_

_"But instead, she is accepting it and both grow stronger."_

_"This cannot go on forever. Take the gem and try again."_

_"I cannot do that. Both of them are too attached to each other. To separate them now would mean the end of a lost race."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The lost race of the Angels."_

* * *

Daniella was flying through the Ghost Zone with Dani at her side.

"Why are we here again?" Dani whined.

"I need someone to teach me how to use my lightning powers, so we're headed to Frostbite's."

"Why him?"

"Because he might know where a ghost with lightning powers might be, and I'm not in a hurry."

"Okay." They floated around for another thirty minutes, talking about random things until Daniella spotted a white dot.

"Come on!" She started flying faster toward the dot that. It was still far away, and her eagerness got the better of her. Daniella grabbed Dani and brought her close, Dani giving shouts of protest. Daniella ignored her and let her body become warm. Dani stopped talking, and felt the hands holding her change temperature. Daniella thought of Frostbite, and Dani watched as her vision warped for a second and return to normal. A clap of thunder startled her from Daniella's arms. She landed on the snow that was below her.

"Where are we!?" Dani shouted.

"We're in the Far Frozen. Home of the Snow Yeti's."

"How did we get here so fast?"

"I teleported."

"You can teleport?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I just felt like flying." Dani sighed, but followed Daniella into the tundra.

"FROSTBITE!?" Daniella shouted into the snow. No one answered. They walked for a little bit, then Daniella's powers started acting up. Her hands and eyes started sparking as lightning formed. They jumped from her body to the surrounding snow, melting it. That was when a big shadow appeared behind them.

"Trespassers!" the yeti shouted. He froze Dani before she could react. Daniella, however, jumped out of the way of his ice beam and refrained from firing an ectoblast at him.

"I need to see Frostbite!" She yelled at the creature. He didn't listen and continued to fire. Daniella didn't notice when another yeti came from behind her and froze her too.

"We have captured the trespassers, chief!" The first yeti said as Frostbite made his presence known.

"Good work Snow, Blizz." Frostbite studied the frozen statues. He noticed the symbol on Dani's suit."Come, we shall bring these two to the de-icing chambers." Both yeti's were confused.

"But Sir Frostbite, these two are trespassers."

"One of them is involved with the Great One, so the other must be friendly. Now move!"

"Yes sir!" The two yeti's dragged the ice statues to the village of the Far Frozen.

* * *

Daniella woke up seeing the inside of a medical place that looked very familiar._ Frosibite's medical facility._ Her head told her. She looked around and saw Dani in a pod next to hers, stripped to her underwear. That's when she looked down and saw that she, too, was in her underwear. Her necklace was still on her though. She yelped as a door opened and covered herself. Frostbite stepped through the door and smiled.

"Greetings traveler! What brings you by on this cold day?"

"Frostbite, I was looking for you." Daniella paused as she remembered her condition."Wait, how did I get in here? And where are my clothes?" _Deja vu._ The commotion woke the sleeping Dani, who stared at the Yeti in front of Daniella.

"Hello?" She drawled out. The yeti was staring at Dani with curiosity.

"I did not know the Great One has a daughter."

"I don't." Daniella said. Frostbite turned his attention to her.

"You are not the Great One, so why dd you answer?" Frostbite looked passive, but his fur was starting to rise, signalling that he was agitated.

"Uh... I, uh-"

"Hey, where are my clothes?!" Dani shrieked as she covered herself. Frostbite seemed to lose his aggression in favor of helping Dani.

"I must apologize. Two of my men found you and froze you, thinking you were outsiders, but I saw the little one's tunic and saw that she was related to the Great One. We took you here and put you in the de-icing chambers. Your clothes are getting heated, seeing as how they couldn't handle the cold." Daniella nodded, thinking about a few things.

"Frostbite, can I ask you something?" Daniella asked.

"What?"

"Where can I find a ghost with lightning powers?" Frostbite laughed.

"Why would you go looking for a ghost kind that is extinct?" Daniella looked shocked and heartbroken. A yeti came through the door and whispered something into the chief's ear. Frostbite's expression went from mirth to apologetic.

"Apparently I have been misinformed, lightning ghosts are not extinct, but endangered. In fact, there is one left, as I have been told." Daniella leaned against the glass.

"Where can I find him?"

"I believe you mean her, and she is known as The Ghost of Chaos, Pandora. I do inquire, why do you want to find a lightning ghost?"

"I have lightning powers that are growing out of control." Frostbite laughed again. Daniella grew frustrated, and the lights started to flicker as her hair separated and spread out behind her head.

"I am not joking." Lightning started to form from the lights. A scream brought Daniella from her state. She looked over and saw Dani, who was whistling the cliché I-did-something-but-I'm-acting-like-I-didn't tune. Frostbite started yelling at his companions.

"Get these two from their chambers and get their clothes from the wash!" Two snowbeasts started opening the pods, and the other ran to get their clothes.

"It is a great honor to meet another Lightning Elemental." Frostbite said as Dani and Daniella fell from their suspended state."Your clothes will be ready shortly." Frostbite was about to leave, but a voice stopped him.

"Actually, about our clothes..."

* * *

"I can't believe you." Dani said as they left the Far Frozen. Dani had on her regular suit, but a fur version of it was in her hands, Daniela had her own snow suit too.

"I can. I'm not a shopper, but I do like to be prepared."

"Yet, you run head first into battle." Dani mumbled.

"What was that?" Daniella questioned with a slight edge to her voice.

"Nothing!" Came Dani's fast reply. The two soared on to Pandora's realm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was training Bridgett.

"Okay, now focus your power and send it through the tree." Raven instructed. Bridgett did as told and sent her power through the tree, which resulted in it becoming a white color, and everything around it. The tree, its roots, and nearby plants were lifted into the ground. Raven studied Bridgett's face, which remained passive through out the task. The materials dropped to the earth with a small 'thup'.

"Is that all for today?" Bridgett asked. Raven nodded and the little girl screamed, in happiness. She ran off before Raven could tell her not to. _You know, you still have to practice with your spirit powers. _The voice had said._ I know._ Bridgett had stopped running and opened a portal and jumped through. On the other side greeted the forest, but there were a lot more animals than the other forest, along with a man with white hair and blue eyes. She ran up to her grandfather and hugged him.

"Granddaddy!" She cried. Rorek hugged his granddaughter close, but could tell something was off.

"Something troubles you. What is it?" Bridgett pulled back from the hug and wanted to tell her Granddad that nothing was wrong, but he could tell what it was before she did, so she confessed.

"I just want to spend time with my other mentor, but lately, she's been too busy for me. She left me with the awful Raven of the Teen Titans." Rorek's eyebrows rose.

"I know this Raven character. She has needed my assistance more than one time. She reminds me of your female mentor." Bridgett raised an eyebrow, but Rorek changed the subject."How about you do something nice for your mentor?"

"Like what?" Bridgett asked.

"Come up with an idea, and I will help you with it. You must get going, it will become night in the Tangible World." Rorek gently pushed Bridgett to her portal.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she ran through the portal.

"See you tomorrow, Grand Daughter." Rorek called. Bridgett landed on her butt when she fell out of the portal._ Do something for my mentor. That's something I can do, and I have the perfect idea._

* * *

Daniella was flying through the ghost Portal with Dani. They couldn't find Pandora in the Ghost Zone, and after about a few hours, they gave up. Danny walked from the basement and turned in early, Dani doing the same.

"He was making miracles happen down there. I know or My name isn't Jeffery!" Jack said as he saw Danny come from the basement with a tired expression.

"It isn't." Raven said.

"EXACTLY!" Jack boomed.

* * *

_"Where are you Dick?" Daniella said from the Darkness around him. Dick looked around for his sister, but couldn't find her._

_"WHERE ARE YOU?!" The screamed came from his right. He ran and eventually saw his sister's long black hair. She turned and he saw the tear streaks on her face. She ran up to him and crushed while crying harder._

_"I wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry, Dick." Dick looked down and saw that he was in his Robin suit, which meant his sister knew about his career._

_"It's not your fault. You tried." He comforted her. A pink glow showed itself from the darkness. Daniella held him close. Robin tried to do something, so he moved his hands up, and they got stuck on something. He tried to get the item off of his hands, but the blast was right to his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain that would follow, bu nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw a girl with silver hair and his sister's ghost form. Her hand was extended to the blast, keeping it at bay before it disappeared completely. She turned and he saw the black eyes, which glowed with mirth before they switched to red._

_"At last. I get to see my brother, or I should say that he gets to see my other side." Daniella had disappeared from his side."Nice to meet you, Robin, or should I call you Dick?" _

It was 12:00 at night when Robin woke up. He had sweat dripping from his forehead. _What kind of dream was that?_ He thought. The room hen was bathed in a purple light. Robin looked at the source, which was the necklace that was always on Danny's neck. Robin walked over to the sleeping boy, careful of not stepping on Beastboy. When he got to the light, he saw that the gem attached to the necklace was pulsing.

**_"Who are_ _you?"_** A voice asked. It was menacing, and feminine. Robin looked around, but no one was awake.**_ "Answer__ me."_ **Robin looked at the necklace which was swirling.

"You're talking." Robin asked, dumbfounded.

_**"Yes, now who are you?"** _

"I'm Robin of the Teen Titans."

_**"Hello, Robin."**_

"Who are you?"

_**"I have no name,**** yet."** _

"So you must be Danny's necklace." Robin concluded.

**_"I am not the gem, I am inside of it."_**

"Can you get out of the gem?" Robin asked.

_**"I do not know."**_

"Let's see." Robin then tried removing the necklace from Danny's neck to take it to Raven, but the clasp wouldn't break. Then, he just decided to take the gem itself. He grabbed it.

**_"What are you_ _doing?"_**

"Taking the gem to see if a friend will help." He snapped the gem from the chain, and the purple glow moved from the gem to Danny's body, covering him. Robin covered his mask when the light intensified. When it went down, Robin saw long silver hair. He looked at Danny, who was staring at him with black eyes. They narrowed, then changed to red. Danny yawned and covered his mouth.

"Hello, Robin." Danny's voice changed. It was more feminine, and lighter in tone.

"Hey, Danny." Danny chuckled. He stood up. That's when Robin took a look at Danny's body, which was _not_ his body. Danny's hair was sliver and long, his shirt was suddenly too small, and showed off his stomach. His pants hugged his legs. The most noticeable thing was that 'Danny' had breasts. He looked like his sister, but with red eyes and silver hair. _Like the girl from my dream._ Robin thought.

"I'm not Danny." 'Danny' walked to a mirror, and seemed to be looking at himself.

"Who are you?" Danny turned to looked at Robin and giggled.

"I already told you, I don't have a name, but I do look like a knockout." Danny continued to look at herself in the mirror. Robin looked at the gem in his hands. It was still purple, but the glow from earlier was gone. A snap brought his attention back to the person in front of him.

"I got it. My name is Daniella Dark, but you will call me Dana." Dana turned to him. Robin gave her a weird look."It seems fitting for me, seeing as how I am the other side of this 'Danny'." Dana actually was caught up on everything, seeing as how the transformation gave her Danny's memories, and more. She leaned against the dresser."How about you tell me about yourself. I have time right now, and I could use the entertainment."

Robin was still trying to make sense of the situation."So, you were trapped inside of the gem?"

"Why do you want to know. You seemed to know the answer to that. Remember, you removed the gem, so you must have known what would happen, unless you did it on a chance that something would happen."

"I told you, I was going to take it to someone who could get you out of this."

"But it's after midnight. Surely, no one is awake, and someone would be mad if you were to wake them from their sleep." Robin wanted to argue, but she was right. Raven would have probably yelled at him, or pushed him from the OPS center.

"See? You know what would've happened, yet you still tried to do something. But I know that it was an accident that you removed the gem." Dana pushed herself from the dresser and walked toward Robin. She grabbed the gem from his hands before he could move.

"You _will_ be seeing me again." Dana reattached the gem, and purple light following. Danny was in her place, his eyes half lidded and unfocused. Robin caught him as his eyes closed and his body leaned forward. Robin put Danny back into is bed and went to his sleeping bag. He fell asleep five minutes later, thinking about Danny's necklace.

Danny's door opened as Bridgett poked her head through. She saw everyone asleep and left. _Are you sure about this?_ Rorek asked._ Yes, this is what I'm going to do for her._ Bridgett the went to the eldest Fenton's room._ She loves these people more than herself, so putting a protection spell on her family will help her a lot._ Bridgett then said he magic words. Circles and ruins formed on the two adults bodies. They glowed before disappearing. _Three down, one to go._ Bridgett ten went to Jazz's room and did the procedure again. When she finished, she ran back to Daniella's room. She opened the door, and saw small balls of light travelling from Danny's body. Bridgett let out a small and quiet scream. The balls of light seemed to float around him, not moving. She ran to his side._ What do I do?!_ She asked Rorek. _Put something on her person. Like a symbol. Something that you like that will keep her here._ Bridgett was already working when Rorek stopped talking. The orbs of light started flying back into Danny as his body was restored. When Bridgett was finished, a pentagram was shining on Danny's right hand. Bridgett sighed in contempt and ran from her mentor's room.

* * *

**Dark: If anyone wants to know what I'm talking about in the top Author's Note. Jahoan was inspired by this story to make another one like it. Danny and I made a bet, like with every story I make, to see if this could inspire someone to make a story like this. And I DID! **

**Danny: Jahoan, you made me broke.**

**Dark: Don't chastise an author! Jahoan, you keep going with your stories. Shout out to Jahoan!**

**Danny: Are you done?**

**Dark: Yeah. Here's your money, I don't need it.*Hands back two hundreds.***

**Danny: Thanks.**

**If you want to read Jahoan's story, here it is: s/10837142/1/Starting-Over**

**Once Again: Shout out to Jahoan for reading this story and being inspired to make another story.**


	17. Chapter 17: Living Four Lives

**Dark: Hey guys.**

**Danny: Sup.**

**DarK: Nothing special today, except that I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! and Merry Christmas!**

**Danny: It's not Christmas yet. Why does everyone skip Thanksgiving?"**

**Dark: I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did,they wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Living Four Lives  
**

Danny woke up that morning to a horrible feeling. The feeling that you weren't needed anymore. It was confusing. It was like he didn't have a purpose anymore, yet he wanted to feel happy that he wasn't needed, because that meant that he accomplished whatever fate had for him, but instead, he was depressed.

"You okay little sister?" Jazz walked into his room.

"No. I feel like I'm not needed anymore. Like my purpose in life is gone. I don't know what to do."

"How about I tell Mom and Dad that you're sick, then you can have all day to think about it."

"I'll take that deal." Jazz walked out of the room. Danny stayed on his bed for a few hours. On occasion his ghost sense would go off, but he ignored it. He wasn't a hero anymore, so why should he try and fight. It was around 1:13 when Ember came.

"Sup, Babypop." Ember greeted.

"I'm not in the mood."

"What, the boy-scout doesn't want to fight?" She pouted.

"No. I'm done fighting ghost. Leave me alone."

"But I wanna play." Ember struck a chord, which blasted Danny outside. Ember followed, but was greeted to a weird sight. Danny was on the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't get up, but he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Babypop?" Ember floated down to his still body. She poked him.

"Stop doing that." He said. Ember jumped back a little. _At least he's alive, but what's wrong with him?_

"Babypop, what's wrong with you? Why won't you fight?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Another reason?"

"Have you ever felt like you weren't needed anymore, like you accomplished your dream and became sick of it?" Ember gasped. She felt like that after the talent show a while ago.

"Yes. I have. It's a horrible feeling to live with, but you can get over it." She looked at Danny,"How about I help you get over it?" Danny's eyes poked through his bangs.

"Really?"

"Sure, but you owe me something in return." Danny pushed himself off of the ground.

"Okay."

* * *

Ember and Danny did various things throughout the day. Meditating, bowling, getting a few drinks, and other things. The feeling was still there, but Ember taught him to ignore it and put it in the back of his mind.

When Ember decided that they should go to the pool, Danny denied it and said that he didn't like water. At the water fountain, Ember decided to play a prank on Danny. She left for a few minutes, while Danny did something on his own. She came back to see him in a flower field, looking at them.

"I didn't know you were into nature, Babypop." Danny adopted a shocked look before stuttering.

"Shut up." Ember laughed at the ghost kid. She then sat down on the grass, her hands behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" Danny asked as he looked at Ember's arms. Ember smirked.

"Oh nothing, but this." Ember pulled out the water gun and shot Danny, who was surprised. He got soaked, which caused his shirt to stick to his skin and become see-through.

"Wow, Babypop. How long has that been there?" Ember gestured to the gauze wrapped around his chest. Danny looked down and saw that his shirt became clear.

"That came from fighting every single ghost for two years." Danny lied.

"Hmm, well shouldn't you change it? I don't think it will do you much good if it's wet." Danny started blushing.

"I'll change it later."_ When I'm by myself with no one around. _Danny thought.

"That won't do." Ember grabbed some gauze from her pocket.

"Why do you care medical tape in your pocket?" Danny asked.

"You're not the only one who gets banged up in your little spats." Ember then reached for Danny, who jumped back.

"I told you, I'll change them later." Danny said.

"Just let me help you, Dipstick!" Ember then reached for Danny, who jumped away, again. His hands started sparking as lightning jumped from them to his shirt. _Not again._ The sparks died as they went into the ground.

"Why do you want to help me?" Ember grew silent and let her bangs cover her eyes. Danny stared at her.

"I need a purpose, Dipstick. I lost my purpose when a friend helped me. Now I need a new one, so I decided to help you. That will be my purpose, that's how I knew how you felt." Danny stared at Ember in shock. He didn't notice when she pulled out her guitar and turned one of the dials."I'll start by making you realize there's nothing to hide anymore." She struck a chord, which collided with Danny's chest, ripping his shirt and the gauze. He flew back and landed on his chest. Ember walked up to him."See, that wasn't too hard Dipstick." She turned Danny over, and stared in shock._The dipstick's a girl?_ Danny moved Ember's hand from his shoulder and stood up.

"I told you I was going to change it myself." Danny's voice was higher, and recognizable. Ember's eyes widened.

"Wait, Your that angel chick from the talent show?!" Danny nodded slowly and clenched the gem on his necklace. Her clothing was different. She had a light blue shirt that resembled the sky and black pants with dots of white on them. Her hair was loose and ragged, yet straight and reflective. Ember looked at Daniella, then shook her head. She then started walking. Daniella ran after her.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Eye Doctor's. I think I'm blind." Daniella got the joke and started laughing.

* * *

The next day, Robin wouldn't leave Danny alone. He even tried a few sneak attacks that Danny quickly countered and defeated him with ease. What unnerved Danny was that every time Robin looked at him, he was either looking at his chest, or glaring through him. Danny eventually went to his room and locked the door until it was night.

* * *

The day after that was normal. Danny and Daniella went to school. They both greeted their respective friends and parted ways. After school, Daniella hung out with Star, while Danny hung out with Sam and Tucker. Their ghost senses went off. Star looked at Daniella with a smile, while Sam and Tucker looked at Danny expectantly. Danny shrugged and stood up. He left the Nasty Burger, his friends following him. Daniella ran into Dick in the mall. She said bye to Star, who mumbled about short curfews. Daniella had spent some time with Dick, but he ducked away from their get together. Daniella left the mall and walked into an alley. She transformed and flew to the Clocktower. She stared at the city in thought. _I wonder where Dick ran off to._

_**"It's not that obvious to you?"**_A voice said to her. Daniella snapped her head around.

"I must be hearing things."She said.

**_"Since when was I a thing?"_**Daniella looked around again.

"Okay, who's out there?"

_**"You're clueless aren't**** you?"**_Daniella looked at her necklace, which was glowing purple.

"You can talk?"

_**"Yes. Does that surprise** **you?"**_

"No, just caught me of guard. I've seen other weird things, and six of them I have to live with." Daniella swore she heard the gem chuckle."Anyway, who are you?"

_**"I'm you, but different. Daniella Dark, but I prefer to be called Dana. Daniella is too** **long."**_Daniella could practically see the dismissal wave of Dana's hand.

"Hey! That's my name, but it is true." Daniella sat down."Hey, you said something about me being clueless?"

**_"Because you_ _a__re."_**

"Okay. You're hurt when you call yourself clueless." Daniella put her head down and simmered for a minute.

_**"You are clueless because your brother is closer to you than you know." **_The gem stopped glowing and Daniella took that as a signal that Dana was gone. She sighed._ I know I'm clueless, but I don't know what to do about it. _Daniella stood up and flew away. She suddenly stopped flying.

"Crap, I forgot to find Pandora's place!"

* * *

That night, Robin and Dana were talking.

"So you don't know anything about yourself?"

"Not a wisp of a memory, or an item left behind for me." Dana thought about earlier.

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked why you were here."

"We were called to catch Danny Phantom-"

"And you have succeeded?"

"No, but I'm here because of the weirdness of this town, and the feeling that something is going to happen, soon."

"And your sister." Robin snapped back to Dana.

"What?"

"You're here to stay with your sister. Daniella."

"How do you know that?"

"It's not hard to see that you are Dick Grayson. You use your acrobatic skills in combat."

"No I don't."

"You have a Bo-Staff that you sometimes jam into walls and sometimes you swing on it. A forest is your best fighting place because it has many things to grab and swing on, and a desert is your worst place because of the lack of anything to grab on, so you improvise." Robin stared at Dana's smirk. Her red eyes showed mirth in them.

"How do you know my fighting style? You've never seen me fight."

"True, but Danny has. You have experience on how fast Danny can get you off guard." Robin remembered every sneak attack he tried on Danny that day. Everytime Danny countered, his eyes went blank and he moved with a reaction time no one human should have."Makes you wonder who would win in a fight. You or him." Dana snatched the gem from Robin's hands and snapped it on the chain.

* * *

The next day, Danny had Jazz call him in sick and Daniella tricked Jack into calling her in sick. Daniella flew into the Ghost Zone and continued her search for Pandora's realm.

"Where is it?" She asked no one.

_**"Talking to yourself? You must be lonely."**_

"I'm not lonely!" Daniella shouted. _I'm glad that no one is here. They would think I was crazy._

_**"Who's to say you're sane?"**_

"Shut up!" Daniella flew into a pillar. She flew back, holding her head in pain. She looked at the pillar."Yes!" She flew around to the front. When she opened the door, a beast pounced on her, growling. One of it's heads sniffed her. The beast's expression went from growling to happy as its heads started licking Daniella.

"Cerberus! Stop, hahahaha, stop." Daniella was let up after a minute. Cerberus then walked back to his place by the door and fired a fireball into the sky. Daniella cleaned herself off as the ground rumbled.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER ATHENS?!" A four armed beast roared from the door. This beast was known as Pandora.

"Pandora. Hey." Daniella's greeting was met with a spear in front of her face. The weapon started sparking, signalling that Daniella didn't have much time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY REALM?!"

"I came to ask for your help." Daniella started backing up. Pandora's mood took a one-eighty.

"What do you need help with?" Daniella took a minute to realize that the danger was gone, and another to realize that Pandora's mood changed, and a third minute to pick herself up from the ground.

"Yeah. I need you to train me with my lightning powers." Pandora looked at Daniella with rage.

"I AM THE LAST LIGHTNING CORE GHOST IN EXISTENCE! HOW DARE YOU TAUNT ME?!" Pandora's spear started to spark even more, causing Daniella to back away. "I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR MAKING A FOOL OF MY CORE!" Pandora's spear fired the lightning. Daniella jumped out of the way of the ball of light, but a streak caught her foot. She winced, but was fine.

"You're fast, but let's see how you do against my spear!" Pandora threw her spear towards Daniella. _Let's see if this will work._ Daniella waited for the spear to be close, then she put out her hand as she moved to the right, catching the projectile. Upon touching her hand, the spear head turned purple and purple sparks started forming at the tip. Pandora looked at her weapon and Daniella with surprise.

"Surprise." The spearhead started glowing as the sparks increased.

**_"And here I thought that science was your worst subject." _**_Not now. _Daniella thought as she concentrated on the battle.

_**"You know. I can hear your thoughts."**_ _Whatever. _Daniella thought as she sent her lightning through the metal. She threw the lightning spear at its owner. It struck Pandora in the chest and sent her to a pillar. Smoke was blasted up from the collision. When the smoke cleared, Pandora was standing tall and proud. The spear in her hand. _Not a scratch on her._ She walked up to Daniella, who prepared for another round. Pandora suddenly bowed.

"Forgive me. I have not seen or heard of a lightning ghost in far too long. The whole Ghost Zone has not heard of another Lightning Core in centuries. I was bound to have my doubts when I heard you carried the spark within you too." Daniella got out of her stance and smiled.

"Okay, you're forgiven."

"Great. Now, you said you need help controlling your new abilities, but from your last attack, you seemed to have complete control over them."

"Yeah, they seemed to chose when to listen to me. Other times they just go haywire."

"I see. We must work on your control and battle abilities." Daniella looked flabbergasted

"Wait, my fighting? I already got that down." Before she knew it, Pandora held her at spear-point.

"Clearly, you have not." Pandora smirked. Daniella knew that her day turned for the worst when Cerberus started to pout. It was never known if it was in sympathy or pity.

* * *

Daniella winced as Bridgett applied extra pressure to her back. Daniella flinched away from her touch.

"I need you to hold still to get the wound healed completely." Bridgett said as her glowing hands moved back to where they were.

"I've never been in as much pain as I was after today. The accident is the only exception." Daniella said. Someone knocked on her room door.

"Danny? You in there?" It was Sam's voice.

"Come on dude. Don't tell me your forgot about our plans for the weekend." That was Tucker. _Crap. I totally forgot about the weekend._

"Uh... Wait! I'm... uh... getting ready."

"dude, is there a girl in your room? Oh, is she hot? Is she interested in the Tuckster?" _Hardly._

"Danny, we're coming in." The door knob jiggled a bit more. Daniella then scrambled to put her shirt on and shoved Bridgett out of the window. She kicked the extra gauze under her bed. She made a clone and changed into Danny. The door opened to Danny and Daniella with open chemistry books.

"Oh. Hey guys. I guess I forgot about our weekend plans. Sorry." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. _That was a close_ _one._

"Oh. I didn't know I was interrupting Danny's plans to hang out with his friends." Daniella said as she stood up.

"WAIT!" Tucker grabbed onto her arm, which was a mistake. Daniella grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. She put her foot on his chest.

She suddenly let go of his arm and said,"Sorry, it's a reaction."

"It's okay beautiful. I'd be flipped by you anyday."

"Tuck, are you done?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Tucker passed out after that.

"You know, I'll just let myself out." Daniella walked out of the room.

"Tuck, why did you have to be weird to my tutor?" Danny yelled at Tucker's unconscious body.

"Tutor?" Sam said. Danny looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah. Mr. Lancer assigned her as my tutor because I was falling behind in my classes, and Jazz is already tutoring someone." Danny lied.

"Oh, okay, but if you try anything funny with her I swear I'll make you a full ghost." Sam warned.

"Okay, I get it." Danny responded. _Wow. Jealous much?_

* * *

**Dark I wish everyone a Happy Thankgiving. Now I'm going to sleep.**

**R&amp;R. Thanks for reading. Happy Thanksgiving! See ya later!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm

**Dark: Too tired to do anything *Passes out***

**Danny: He'll be fine after a day, so don't expect an update for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, they wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm  
**

Daniella was training with Pandora, but was distracted.

"You feel it too?" Pandora put her spear down.

"Feel what?"

"The sense of wrongness in the world. The calm before the storm?"

"Yes. I feel, and can't help but wonder what is happening that I don't know." Daniella caught a sword in her hand.

"The way I distract myself from the bad feeling is a sword duel!" Pandora's sword was definitely bigger than Daniella's, but Daniella smirked. She charged at Pandora. She lifted her blade above her head and swung. Pandora blocked it with her sword. Daniella pulled the sword back and swung from her hip. Pandora blocked it again. Daniella repeated this trick multiple times, each strike getting faster. Pandora jumped back and fired several lightning bolts and ectoblasts. Daniella grabbed the hilt of the sword and twirled it with one hand. The sword acted like a fan and stopped the attacks. Before Pandora could tell what happened she was flipped with a blade at her neck.

"I win." Daniella said as she backed off of Pandora. Pandora picked herself up from the ground.

"How did you become so fast with a sword?" Pandora inquired.

"I was a great baton twirler when I was a kid, and a sword's hilt is like a baton. After that, it's easy to read the enemy, seeing as how I've been in more fights than a pro wrestler."

"You are a sword prodigy!" Pandora shouted with pride.

"I wouldn't call myself a prodigy, but I'm good."

"You are better than good, better than great. You are outstanding. Perfect!" Daniella took the praise, seeing as how she didn't have another choice. Her hand suddenly burned. She screamed out and cradled it to her chest. When she saw her left hand, and white pentagram was shining on her skin.

"What is this?" Pandora looked at her hand."Impressive, but I have no earthly or unearthly idea of what this symbol is." Pandora backed away from Daniella, who screamed again as the symbol pulsed.

_**"You're tougher than this! Is a little burn what it takes to make you scream for mercy?!"**_Dana yelled from the gem. Daniella snapped out of her pain induced state and took a few deep breaths. The glowing was still there, and it was still burning, but Daniella ignored the pain.

_**"Better."**_

"I need to go. We'll continue practice tomorrow." Daniella flew from Pandora's realm, the pentagram still on her left hand. Pandora shouted something to her that she couldn't understand, but she could make out the words _"Away"_ and _"E__lectronics"_

* * *

Daniella Angel flew through the Fenton Ghost Portal and bumped into Raven. Bridgett was looking a bit guilty for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" Daniella asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Raven said. Daniella's hand pulsed again and she winced. Her shaky control with her new power stood out when the pentagram turned purple. The star pulsed again and a purple wave shot out from her hand. Everything in the house and city shut down. Raven, Bridgett, and Daniella looked at the symbol, which glowed for a few seconds before disappearing.

"What did you do?" Raven asked.

"Is 'I don't know' a good answer?" Daniella suddenly felt very energetic, but suppressed the want to teleport everywhere until she had no energy left.

"No. Explain." Raven glared at her, but Daniella ignored it.

"I can't explain what I don't know." Before Raven could argue, Robin came down stairs. He saw the three girls. His gaze lingered on Daniella, who could see the confusion and love in his eyes. _The same love Dick has._ Robin shook himself out of it.

"Something happened." Robin said. Raven nodded and flew through the door. Bridgett tried to follow, but a stern glare from Daniella told her that freedom would have to wait. Behind them, the portal started sparking. The light bulb turned red.

* * *

"What happened?" Raven asked. The building was gone.

"All of the power within a twenty-five mile radius has been shut down. The wavelengths that did this match up with a high powered EMP, but no one as any of those in this town, and the distance is too small." Robin explained.

"Did you see a purple shockwave before the power went out?" Raven asked, thinking about something.

"Yeah."

"I think I know who caused it." Raven said.

"Who?" Daniella came from the lab with Bridgett running up the stairs, screaming bloody murder. Robin and Raven stared at Daniella.

"Get down!" Daniella tackled them to the floor and turned intangible. Multiple warnings and errors were heard before a countdown started.

"Portal self-destruct in three. Two. One." An explosion sounded as the ground rumbled. Fire burst through the basement door. After a second, Daniella got up and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. Robin and Raven came to her side and saw through the burnt door. On the other side was a big hole. Nothing of the lab was left. The portal was gone. The leftover blueprints were gone, multiple inventions were gone. Everything was gone.

Daniella covered her mouth with her hands."My parents are going to kill me." Daniella mumbled to herself. She backed away from the destruction. It reminded her too much of the crater of the Nasty Burger. The same crater the obliterated her family and friends.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Dani and Bridgett came down the stairs with Jazz, Starfire, Beastboy, and a shut off Cyborg in tow. They saw Daniella Angel in the kitchen staring at the floor, and Robin and Raven were at the door to the basement. Jazz and the other Titans went to the door while Dani and Bridgett went to console Daniella. Jazz gaped at the destruction, but heard muttering behind her.

"My friends and family. Fire. My fault. Never cheat." Daniella kept muttering words.

"I think she's lost it." Dani commented. Daniella looked up at Jazz. Jazz looked at her broken sister. Daniella tried walking, but her legs suddenly felt weak. A blush started forming on her cheeks. Her eyes became unfocused as she fell. Jazz and Dani caught her, but Dani's hand landed on Daniella's necklace as two white rings appeared around her waist. When the light show was over, Danny Fenton was in Jazz's arms, unconscious. Danny's breathing was rigid and shaking. The Titans were shocked, all of them.

"She's a _he_?" Beastboy asked.

"I thought Friend Daniella was Friend Phantom." Starfire said.

"I though Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton." Raven said.

"I thought my sister was Angel." Robin said.

"SISTER?!" Everyone said, including Dani and Bridgett.

"I'll take her upstairs to my room." Jazz carried Danny's's limp body to her room and locked the door, leaving the confused Titans and children.

* * *

Daniella woke up feeling hot. She kicked the blankets off of her body and sat up. She looked around and saw that she was in Jazz's room. _W__hat am I doing here?_ Daniella thought._  
_

_**"You don't remember earlier?"**_

"I think so. The portal exploded. I saw a crater... Then the Nasty Burger, t-then something snapped and-and I-I-I just... Nothing." Daniella whispered, not wanting to attract any attention.

_**"There seems to be something I missed when I went through your memories. A few of them are blocked."**_

"You went through my memories?!" Daniella whispered-yelled.

_**"I had no choice. I was new when I was released and a few flashed in my eyes. I got curious and dove deeper."**_

"Stay away from my memories."

_**"No promises. I'm attached to you, so we share memories from now on."**_

"I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get from you." Daniella stared at the door. The feeling was back. It was the feeling that Fate decided to use her for entertainment, again.

_**"You feel it to? The air around us is feeling like it's dangerous."**_

"I know. My mental alarms have been going off every since I came from Pandora's." Daniella fell into another state of depression. The door opened and Jazz stepped through the door. When she saw Daniella up she rushed Daniella back into the bed.

"What's going on?" Daniella asked as she fought Jazz's attempts to force her to lay down.

"You have a fever."

"I feel fine." Daniella protested. Jazz walked at to her with a thermometer. She quickly popped it into her sister's mouth and read it.

"Your temperature is 101."

"WHAT?!" Daniella snatched the thermometer from her hands and looked at it. The temperature was 101. _That is not normal._

**_"You're telling me. You shouldn't have a fever. Ghosts don't get sick. And your temperature should be right above freezing. You should be burning, literally!" _ **Dana said with surprise.

"I know you need to relax, but you have a lot of explaining to do with the Titans."

"What do you mean?"

"You may have passed out after you saw the crater at the bottom of out house. And you transformed from Daniella Angel to Danny... Fenton." Jazz hesitated.

"Crap." Daniella fell back onto the bed."I wish I could just get one peaceful day. Oh well. I might as well get this over with." Daniella tried to getup, but suddenly lacked the strength to do so."A little help?"

* * *

The Titans along with Bridgett and Dani were in the living room, waiting for someone to light the fuse that would break the thick atmosphere. Currently, everyone was glaring at each other.

"Nice to know I can't leave you guys alone or you might try to kill each other." Danny said as Jazz helped him down the stairs. Dani and Bridgett immediately perked up and tackled him when his foot hit the last step.

"Danny! You're okay!" They screamed in unison.

"Not really. I somehow got a 101 fever." They got off of the boy who stared at the Titans, who were glaring at him."How much do you guys know?"

"Enough to know that you are not a dude." Beastboy said. Danny sighed in relief.

"Thank you. This gauze is starting to make my chest feel constricted." Danny grabbed the gem on his necklace. Purple light shot through the openings and covered his body. The light died down and Daniella was standing, though looking just as bad. Jazz led her to the couch.

"Okay, now begin your questions." Almost immediately after she said that the Titans threw questions like dodge balls."SHUT UP!" Daniella yelled. She rubbed her sore temples and pointed at Cyborg."You first."

"Were you always a girl orrr...?"

"Yes. I was born a girl." She pointed at Beastboy."You."

"How long were you dressed up like a guy?"

"Eight years." She pointed to Raven.

"How are you a ghost, yet your heart still beats?"

"That's the million dollar question. I got caught in a lab accident that forcefully fused ectoplasm with my blood. That caused my to develop powers that ghosts had, and eventually found out that I was a half ghost." She pointed to Starfire.

"How many people know you are not a boy?"

"Let's see. My sister, Dani and Bridgett and now you guys, so eight living people."

"And Ghosts?"

"Two." Daniella finally pointed at Robin.

"Why did you run away from the orphanage?" Daniella gasped at that,but suddenly smiled and started laughing.

"I think she's finally lost it." Beastboy commented to Cyborg.

"It's not that. It's just, funny. Here I was thinking I wasn't going to find my brother before our sixteenth birthday, and he shows up and I didn't realize it. I really am clueless." Daniella staggered off of the couch and walked to Robin. Before he could react, she pulled off his mask."Welcome back to the light, Dick."

"Dude! There are children in here." Beastboy yelled.

"I know. That's his name though. Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne." The other Titans gasped, except Raven.

"You mean _the _Bruce Wayne?! The richest guy on the planet. That Bruce Wayne?!"

"Yep. But I hear he goes by the name of Batman at night, correct?" Daniella smirked at Dick's expression.

He quickly sobered up and said,"You didn't answer my question." Daniella pouted.

"Fine. Straight to the point. Man, I almost forgot what having an older twin brother felt like." Daniella sat on the couch."I'll start at wen you were adopted. I was alone and no one wanted to play or have fun. I never forgot our promise, so that's when I realized that if I stayed in that place, I'll never see you. I tried getting adopted, but no one would bother with me. I hatched a plan to get out of the orphanage. That's when the Fentons came in. I remembered when Dick would confuse me for a boy when we were younger, so I changed my appearance and I introduced myself as 'Danny' to the Fentons. At first the secretary was confused, but forgot about it. The Fentons took me in as their youngest son and hid the adoption papers, which are now under my bed. I spent the rest of my childhood fooling people into believing I was a boy. I even made sure my voice was okay before I left my bathroom. I made friends, but never told them the real me. I kept this necklace ever since our parents' death. That all I can explain."

"Why?"

"Because the world is spinning." Daniella promptly passed out on the sofa a few light bulbs exploded and the TV remote started leaking battery acid. The TV turned on to static, although it was unplugged. The Titans left Daniella to her peace.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few cities away, Agent X smiled at his army.

"You only have one objective. Destroy the white-haired green-eyed ghost known as Danny Phantom. Rip his core from his body, and bring it to me."

"YES COMMANDER!" The Robots said. They started marching toward Amity Park.

* * *

**R&amp;R. Thanks for reading. See ya later!**


	19. Chapter 19: Saving Her

**Dark: Hey guys. I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Danny: He managed to update. He really likes you people.**

**Dark: These people are one's that you protect sometimes.**

**Danny: I didn't know that.**

**Dark: *Facepalms***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, they wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Saving Her  
**

Daniella woke up with a headache, and a light blush on her face. She stood up and walked to the kitchen holding her head.

"You okay?" She turned to see Robin looking concerned.

"No. My head feels like it got hit with a truck, and my body aches." Daniella said. The door opened and Jack and Maddie stepped through.

"We're home!" Maddie called. Robin stepped in front of Daniella and began talking to the elder Fentons. Daniella understood and transformed into Danny, hoping that her parents didn't notice the light. The problem with this transformation was that Danny's body hurt twice as bad as before. Danny was stunned by the pain.

"If you need us, we'll be in the lab." Maddie went to the door and gasped at what she saw.

"What is it?" Jack moved to see what caused his wife to look shocked, but at the same time Danny fell over with a yelped and passed out. Maddie immediately turned from the door.

"My baby!" She ran to Danny's side, Jack following. She inspected him and felt his forehead."He's burning. I think he has a fever."

"I can give him to Raven. She'll heal him up."

"Or, a ghost has done something to my boy! Don't worry Danny, I'll save you!" Jack ran to the door to get something from the lab, but what he saw was the new extension to the house. He didn't like it.

"Suffering Spooks! What happened here?"

"Remember the wave that shut down your car? It started from an invention in the lab that Beastboy messed with." Robin lied. Jack suddenly looked horrified and grabbed Robin's shoulders and shook him like a madman.

"Do you know how that could happen?! Do you know what happened?!" Jack screamed at him. Maddie looked at her husband and got him to put the bird boy down.

"Jack what did you do?" Maddie said sternly.

"I may have put a program to cause the Fenton Portal to self destruct into the portal if it was ever shut down without the genetic lock or unplugging it." Jack looked sheepish, while Maddie looked furious.

"JACK, WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO OUR KIDS IF THEY WERE DOWN THERE?!" Jack looked very depressed. Maddie took a deep breath and handed Danny over to Robin, who nodded and left the kitchen. Maddie turned to Jack, who was on the couch staring at the floor. She sighed and said."Jack, why don't you tell me the story about the _accident_?" Jack smiled and started telling his story while Maddie sat down. She never knew why this story made Jack cheer up. She figured that it was because he was the hero in the story.

"It all began when me and Vladdie were seven..."

* * *

"How is she?" Robin asked Raven and Bridgett who were healing Danny. Everyone was in the room watch the two.

"She's not doing well. It looks like she is trying to fight off a disease that's not there, so it's hurting her instead." Raven said as her hands lost their blue color. Bridgett stopped trying as well.

"I don't know what to do. Her condition is fighting my magic while fighting herself, causing her to deteriorate faster. Whatever happened, she's not taking it well." Robin looked at his sister. The blush was brighter and her skin was almost white. Her expression was pained and her breathes were slow and ragged. He clenched his fist.

"Dude, what can we do?" Beastboy said.

"We find out what caused this." Robin said.

"But how, she was fine a few minutes ago, before the lab exploded and stuff." Beastboy said. Robin suddenly stopped what he was going to say next and thought about what he said."Beastboy's right." Raven's and Cyborg's and Beastboy's eyes went wide.

"Did you just say Beastboy/I was right?" They asked. Robin nodded.

"He's right. Daniella wasn't like this before the explosion, so something in there caused this."

"But she wasn't in there. She was protecting us from the blast." Beastboy said.

"I know, but something happened in there to cause her to look like this." Bridgett suddenly popped up and made a beeline for her book. She came back and flipped through the pages.

"I think there's something in here that I read over. It was about a ghost's origin." She flipped to the page and everyone looked over her shoulder. "It says here that whenever a ghost's way of dying is destroyed, if it is something that is tangible, then when t is destroyed, the ghost will begin to develop a type of sickness that causes the ectoplasm to vaporize, destroying the ghost from the inside out. The time taken for the process varies on the ghost's power. This will end it's existence." She read the last part slowly. She looked up and saw the expressions of horror on their faces.

"Is there anything else?" Someone asked. Bridgett kept reading and found something.

"'If this does happen, the ghost in question must fuse the remaining pieces to his or her core." Everyone had a sullen look.

"But that's not possible since we don't know how she became a half ghost." Beastboy said._  
_

"Beastboy, think about it. She wasn't like this until the lab exploded. So something in there caused her to become half ghost, but what?"

"Why don't you just ask her?" Dani said. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Do you not see her? She is dying!" Beastboy screamed, but Robin walked up to Danny's broken and still body and wrenched the gem from it's chain. Everyone stared at a purple light covered Danny's body. When the light faded, Dana was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and one leg over the other. Her sliver hair looking a little ragged. She opened her eyes, and the red was replaced with blue.

"Daniella?" Bridgett asked. Dana stood up and stretched her arms."What are you all looking at?" Her tone sounded threatening. Beastboy ran up to her.

"What's with you? First you are all dying, and now you're standing like you're alright! What was that light show and what's with your hair?!"

Beastboy kept shooting questions at her until she said,"Shut up." Her tone sounded like she would kill him if he didn't and her glare made him feel like ice. Beastboy transformed into a mouse and ran to Cyborg's shoulder.

"Yo Robin, keep your psycho sister away from me!" Beastboy screamed from Cyborg's shoulder. Dana just ignored him.

"She's technically not my sister." Robin said, earning him a few looks.

"My name is Dark Daniella or Daniella Dark, but I go by Dana." Dana said. Dana took their faces as shocked expressions and looked at her hand.

"Come on, we don't have all day. And by the way, I'm only helping because I need this body too." She grabbed Robin's wrist and dragged him out of the room. The others followed and found Robin at the base of the stairs. Dana was behind the couch where Jack and Maddie were, listening to Jack's story.

"Then after that, me and Vladdie went to college."

Both of us were still shaken up because of what happened, so we made up a club and that gave us permission to use the equipment in the school. You eventually joined our fake club and started studying with us. But something happened while you were away with your family. Vladdie and I started to create a machine that had one task. To destroy anything with ectoplasm in it. We used the chunk of meteor that Vladdie kept from that asteroid. We made a smaller version of it. It was the first invention I ever made. I was so proud, but it went haywire and started to destroy the lab. It destroyed our test tubes and inventions, then it went for the portal. Before it could shoot, Vladdie smashed it to pieces. We both swore to never make that again, but that promise didn't last long. We made another one. This one was bigger and left inactive. Me and Vladdie even put an override code that would force it's systems to shut down. Me and Vlad took a long time to pick one out, and eventually we had a conversation about our futures. Then we started naming children that we would have. When we both said Daniel, we made that into our override code, but as Danny instead." Dana got tired of listening and put her hands on the parents shoulders. Lightning jumped from her hands as she shocked the two adults. After a few seconds, they slumped, unconscious. Everyone on the stairs had gasped and Jazz, Dani, Bridgett, and Robin ran to them.

"What did you do?!" Robin yelled.

"I did nothing, other than electrocute then into unconsciousness. They shouldn't see their adopted son as their adopted daughter." Dana said as she went to the lab door. _She's extremely reckless and without morals. She's like Daniella when we were five. _Robin thought.

Dana opened the door and jumped into the crater. She started looking around and used Daniella's memories to find where the portal used to be. She walked over and held her hand out. She tried to manipulate the excess amount of ectoplasm in the area, but her earlier use of her powers put a strain on her and weakened her significantly. She dropped her hand and panted. She brought the same hand up and saw green come off of it. She called for Dani. Dani joined her inside of the crater.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to focus on the ectoplasm in the air in front of my and supercharge it." Dani nodded. That was easy for her. She kept herself stable before by leeching off of the ectoplasm in the air and around ghosts. She took a deep breath and focused on the ectoplasm. There was a lot of it in front of her and it was easy for her to concentrate on it. The hard part was getting it to become supercharged. She didn't know how to do that, but Dana noticed and explained to her how to do that. Dani listened and eventually, a ripping sound was heard as a portal appeared. It was very small and getting bigger.

"Keep going Dani. Almost there." Dana commanded. Dani grunted as her energy was being used up. The portal was almost the right size as Dana put her hand out to touch it. Just as she was about to feel the welcoming feel of the portal. It snapped out of existence.

"NO!" Dana screamed. Dani fell to her knees, exhausted. Dana noticed and ran to her, her hair turning black.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't finish the portal. I was too exhausted." Dani said.

"It's okay. You tried and that much more than I can say for myself." Dani smiled, but something hit her nose. She looked at it and saw that it was ectoplasm. She looked up at Dana, who was smiling at her.

"You're melting?"

"So I am kiddo, so I am." More ectoplasm fell as Dana scars and wounded started to bleed. Dani was horrified at the sight. She wiggled out of Dana's grip, who didn't seem to notice.

"She says that she'll miss you." Dana said, turning to everyone at the door. The gem in Robin's hand glowed a bright purple.

"Be sure to tell Sam and Tucker about me." Dana hit the floor with a thud. The bleed was getting faster as the ectoplasm turned into vapor. Dani tried to open the portal again as everyone struggled to keep Dana from bleeding. Bridgett and Raven managed to stop the ectoplasm and blood from flowing out, but that wasn't going to last long. Dani was seeing black spots in her eyes, but kept trying to open the portal, and kept failing. She gave up and fell to the ground again._We're gonna lose her. After everything.__  
_

"Enough with the drama!" A voice called out. Everyone stared at the ghost who made an appearance. Ember was behind Dani, guitar at the ready."I'm done watching this tear-fest. So let's just get this over with." She started playing her guitar, and it started sparking."Hey! Lil-Dip? Open a portal, even a small one." Dani nodded and put the rest of her power into making a portal. The ripping was heard as Ember fired lighting into the small portal. The lighting jumped all over the portal before shooting itself in all directions. The area around the portal became metal plates as a floors spread from it. Everyone jumped onto the floor and watched as the Fenton Lab was remade. Ember grabbed Dana's body and the gem From Robin. The gem snapped onto the chain, but no light or change was shown. Ember threw Daniella's body into the active portal and everyone watched as she absorbed the green swirls. When there was nothing left, Daniella's body was blown out of the portal and collided with the wall. Everyone watched in anticipation. Daniella's cheeks were still pale.

"Did it work?"

* * *

**Dark: Hey guys. I need your opinion. What would you all think if I did a crossover story between two of my stories? I'll be combing this story with Phantom's Secrets. If you don't know what that is, go check it out on my profile. And sorry for anyone who has been waiting for an update to that story. I'm more focused on this one right now, and I don't want to lose that focus. Anyway, I'll start the crossover story after both of these stories end. So if you guys want to see that happen, review about your opinion.**

**R&amp;R. Thanks for reading. See ya later!**


	20. Chapter 20: Invasion

**Dark: Hey guys. I want to let you know that things are heated in this chapter, and the next.**

**Danny: The fight begins now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, they wouldn't have ended.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Invasion  
**

_Daniella's eyes were closed and she was laying on the grass. A shadow covered her figure."Come, child. You are needed. He is coming. You must get up and fight. Get up and protect your loved ones. Get up and be a hero again. You must. To protect your fellow race." Daniella's remained closed, but her voice responded._

_"I will protect." The figure smiled and left._

* * *

Daniella woke up to see the familiar stars on her ceiling. She sat up and rubbed her head. She stopped when she realized that she didn't know anything. So she started chanting mentally. _ My name is Daniella Fenton. My name is Daniella Grayson. I'm sixteen. My name is Daniella Grayson. I'm sixteen. My brother is Dick Grayson. _She kept chanting and adding memories that came back to her. After a while, she had her memories up to yesterday. Anything after that was a blur or gone. She took little notice of it and opened her door, only to be tackled by lots of arms. Her lighting powers acted up and shot everyone off of her and they were thrown to random places. Jazz, Dani,and Bridgett were thrown to the bed. Cyborg and Robin were against the wall outsider of her door. Raven, Ember, and Starfire were at her desk, and Beastboy's poor soul ended up in her closet.

"Ugh, where am I?" Beastboy asked as he stood up and held his head. His animal instincts went crazy and he turned to see Daniella, who was looking very threatening. Her bangs were casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Beastboy." She growled. A purple aura surrounded her, and a green fire appeared in her hand. Beastboy feared for his life. _She is going to kill me. _Were his thoughts.

Everyone in and near the room jumped as a scream rang throughout the house. Beastboy flew towards Starfire and Raven and smashed into the wall, unconscious.

"What was that?" Robin asked as her came in. Daniella came from her closet and glared at Beastboy. _Something happened, and I think Beastboy might need to stay away from her. _Daniella turned her attention to him.

"What are you doing here?" Daniella said. She was very irritated and sounded like Danny, which confused Robin.

"Please Friend Daniella, do not be mean to you brother." Starfire said. Daniella only raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I don't think my brother would ever dress up as a traffic light." Robin could hear Cyborg's snicker at that. Ember made no attempt to be subtle about her snickering.

"Says the one in a black and white suit." Jazz commented.

"Hey, I like black and white. Anyway, why are there so many people in my room." Daniella asked.

"First off, can you stopped sounding like a boy. It's disturbing." Raven said. Daniella looked at herself and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, but I still want to know what you're doing here?" She sounded like herself again.

"We were waiting on you to wake up." Dani said as she crossed her arms.

"Why would anyone wait for someone to wake up?" Daniella asked.

"You don't remember?" Ember asked.

"Remember what?"

"That the portal exploded, and that-" Cyborg didn't get past that before Daniella shot past him and into the basement. She looked around and saw that everything was intact.

"That was not funny. Why did you get me worried like that?" Daniella snapped.

"You didn't let me finish. Anyway when the portal exploded, you fainted and we saw who you are. Danny and Daniella, both ghosts. Afterward,you got some weird ghost disease and started dying. Then, Robin took the gem off of your necklace and this weirder version of you came out or something. She was enough to keep Beastboy civil for a long time." Cyborg the remembered Beastboy, who was still unconscious in the wall."She told Dani to do things and afterward, she started saying weird things. Then she passed out. Afterward, this ghost," He gestured to Ember, who smiled,"helped get you fixed up. You've been out of it for a day." Daniella stepped back and took in this information.

"So you know who I am?" She asked.

"Yeah." Robin answered.

"Ember saved my life?"

"I sure did." Ember said.

"And the lab looks as good as new because?"

"Actually, I have no answer and neither does anyone else." Jazz said. Daniella nodded, turned around and started walking toward the stairs. Jazz followed."Where are you going?"

"To sleep. I think I need to wake up." Jazz just facepalmed and looked around the lab. She spotted something and went to grab it. She tossed the metal object in the air and watched as it rounded on her and hit Daniella in the back of her head.

"OW!" Daniella screamed as the boooomerang hit her head."STOP THROWING THIS THING!" The metal device appeared before another scream was heard"OW!"

"Hey, at least you know that you're awake." Daniella glared at the boy wonder.

"Great." She gave up trying to go back to her bed and sat on the stairs. Robin walked up to her as Dani phased everyone upstairs. Daniella looked at Robin.

"What do you want?" She spat out. Robin took off his mask.

"I wish you remember what you did yesterday. Then, I wouldn't have to do this, again." Robin stared at her. She turned her head.

"Do wh-?" She stopped when she saw crystal blue eyes that mirrored her own. She smiled. "Nice to know I can have my brother with me, even if I don't know it." Her hand lit up. At the same time, and explosion shook the house.

"What was that?"

"I have a feeling that I don't want to find out, but it's going to find me." The house rumbled again. Daniella and Robin ran up the stairs and saw that Daniella's parents were still asleep, somehow. Daniella ran to the door and opened it. Nothing was going on. No explosions, no fire, no anything. Just then, several robots marched down the street and one of them turned toward her. It's eyes became red as it charged at her. Daniella jumped over the robot and turned to face it,closing the door to make sure that no other robots saw her.

"Ugh. What happened?" Jack saw a stray robot and Daniella at the door. The haze snapped away as he glared at his technology. The robot looked at Daniella,who jumped out of the way of a missile. She used the smoke as cover and transformed into Danny Fenton. Danny used his ice powers to make a staff and started whacking the robot with it. When he was done, he looked at his shocked parents.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Another explosion passed and reminded Danny about what was happening outside. He spared a glance at his parents and took off running outside.

* * *

"Jack!? I thought you said that you weren't going to make any of those!" Maddie yelled at her husband.

"I didn't make that one! Someone must have stolen the blueprints. I knew I should have burned them when I had the chance. " Jack screamed.

"What are you two talking about?" Robin asked. His team came downstairs.

"Nothing that concerns you." Jack said. Maddie glared at him and turned back toward Robin.

"We're having a bit of trouble. Someone stole blueprints to a very dangerous invention. Now they're using that invention for whatever."

"What invention are we talking about? Nuclear bomb? Atom destabilizer? Plant killer?" Beastboy asked.

"A robot with the sole purpose of destroying anything with ectoplasm." Jack said.

"How is that dangerous?" Beastboy asked.

"Even if you have the slightest amount of ectoplasm in or on you, the Ectohunters will target you. And everyone in this town has been touched by a ghost at least once." Maddie explained.

"That means that those things are going to try and destroy everyone in this town and surrounding ones." Raven said.

"Correct." Jack said.

"And Danny just went out there to fight them, and if he can cause your inventions to malfunction and target him..." Raven said. The Fentons' eyes widened as they took the news.

"You two got your son, we'll get everyone in the town into Casper High." Robin said.

"Why the school?" Cyborg asked.

"It's the biggest building in the town."

"Actually, we can do the getting people to the school, but you have to save our son." Jack said. Maddie glared at them to get the last point across.

"How are you going to get a panicking town into one spot, let alone listen to you." Beastboy asked.

"We have ways." Jazz sighed at what might happen. Dani and Bridgett looked at each other and nodded. They both ran outside and followed Danny.

"Well, there they went."

* * *

"EVERYONE! GET TO THE SCHOOL AND PROTECT YOURSELVES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Maddie yelled with a megaphone to running residents. The residents quickly changed their course and ran toward the school. Maddie spared a glance towards Jack, who was looking like he would love nothing more than to hit a robot with the RV. Maddie sighed and continued yelling.

* * *

Danny was in an alleyway when he heard his parents. He noticed the robots start changing their course to the school. He was about to take another ten out, but a black claw grabbed him and he found himself in the gym of the school. He quickly glared at Raven.

"Why did you do that?" He spat.

"You are going to get hurt. These things are going to see you as the overall target." Raven said, unfazed by his anger.

"I know that. I was hoping for that." Danny crossed his arms. Everyone started staring at the two.

"But you don't know how many are out there."

"I do know that they are coming here."

"And what will you do? Go and destroy them _all_? There are too many for you to handle alone."

"I know that."

"So you know that you need help." Raven said. Danny sighed.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No." Danny could hear her smirk.

"Fine." Everyone watched as his hand started glowing as he yelped and cradled it. The glow lasted for ten seconds, then went away."Bridgett and Dani." Danny ran through the gym doors.

"Why would Fenton want to go out there with those robots?"

"I don't know, but he might get himself killed."

"You wanna go see?"

"I've got nothing better to do." Paulina and the A-list got up and walked to the door to see the fight. Other students followed, even Sam and Tucker.

When everyone was outside, they saw a guy in white standing on a robot. Bridgett was in front of the robot on the ground, and Danny was in the wall next to them.

"I want him. I want Phantom. I want you to call him. Call him, or else." He flicked a piece of ectoplasm onto the ground net to her, and the EctoHunters aimed at her, ready to fire. Bridgett stood up. Danny came from the hole in the wall and stood in front of Bridgett, arms out.

"You're not going to hurt her." He said as he narrowed his eyes. The EctoHunters switched their target. Agent X laughed.

"You think you're a hero protecting that girl? She's a freak! An abomination!"

"That makes three of us. You're an abomination if you're threatening a little girl." Danny smirked as some of the crowd started booing and glaring at the agent. Agent X paid them no mind and his smile got wider.

"Fine. You can die first." He threw a vial of ectoplasm onto Danny, who smirked. The Ectohunters powered their weapons and fired at Danny's still body. His thought as this was happening was _Well, there goes another secret. _The blasts hit, and Bridgett heard a soft,"Thank You."

* * *

**Dark: I hope you like the ending.**

**Danny: I don't!**

**Dark: I don't care. You hate anything I do.**

**Danny: Prove it.**

**Dark: Want to eat Fenton Toast?**

**Danny: No!**

**Dark: Point proven.**

**R&amp;R. Thanks for reading. See ya later!**


	21. Chapter 21: Fighting to the Last Breath

**Dark: Hey guys.**

**Danny: This is the chapter with the fight between Agent X and Dana.**

**Dark: I can't wait.**

**Danny: I want to see who is going to win.**

**Dark: I already know who is going to win.**

**Danny: Of course you do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, neither would be off.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fighting to the Last Breath**

Smoke covered the area Danny was blasted. Everyone stared with mixed expressions, but the most common was shock. Agent X laughed like he lost his mind.

"That's what he gets for being a hero! That's what happens when you get in my way. Now little girl, tell me where Phantom is or you will join your 'hero'!" Bridgett was close to tears.

"He's gone. He's really gone." Sam said.

"A hero to the end." Tucker said as he bowed his head, but t snapped up when a voice broke through the silence.

"I can tell that you're very thick-headed, so let me drill this into your skull." Bridgett saw a purple gem bounce on the ground until it stopped in front of her. She picked it up. _Isn't this from_\- the smoke cleared away and everyone's jaw dropped. Standing in Danny's spot was a girl with silver hair and red eyes. Her red lips were curled into a smirk. The EctoHunters took aim and fired again. More smoke and rubble was kicked up, but something broke the smoke and stopped in front of the shocked crowd.

"Take care of her, while I take care of him and his army." The girl handed over Bridgett and turned toward the robots.

One student managed to break out of his shock and asked."Who are you?"

Dana turned toward them. She put a hand on her hip and cleared her throat,"My name is Danny Fenton, adopted son of Jack and Maddie Fenton." Her voice sounded just like Danny's. Her eyes flashed blue to make the resemblance even clearer.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"In the action." Dana smirked and ran toward the first EctoHunter.

"He's a girl." One student said.

"I can't believe it."

"My punching bag is a girl?!"

"A pretty hot one too."

"But how did we not notice?"

"Did Danny ever show up in the boys locker room?"

"Now that I think about it, no."

"He never used the school bathroom."

"And his hair was always bushier than normal."

"Actually, in the fourth grade, he left a trail of hairpins wherever he went."

"He started disappearing once a month, almost like-"

"Don't finish that."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"If you replace the silver with black and red with blue, you got-"

"Daniella Grayson."

"The new girl?"

"Didn't she kick Dash's butt at dodgeball?"

"Yeah, she also turned down her invite into the A-list."

"But Danny was always in the same room as her.'

"She is Dick Grayson's sister. She probably got him to be 'Danny' so no one would be suspicious. They do look alike."

"That's good logic."

* * *

"Hey!" Agent X turned to a fist in his face. Dana jumped away from the EctoHunters shots. _There are tons of them, but they take a long time to reload on power. _She moved as another round of shots started. She jumped onto the head of one and watched as it was destroyed by multiple blasts."You need to be quicker than that, and I still need to teach you a lesson." She jumped onto another head and watched as that one was destroyed. She got fifteen of the robots destroyed when she figured that she was bored. That was when she saw a missile headed for the crowd. She moved quickly and sliced the missile in half with her sword that she just made.

"I said that you weren't going to harm her, and I meant it." She ran toward another EctoHunter. Instead of the blasts she was met with a hand that grabbed her body. Lighting jumped from the bot to Dana as the ectoranium took effect. She screamed. Agent X smiled at the sight of her in pain. She stopped screaming when the lightning turned purple and switched directions. The robot exploded from the power build up.

"Hm. Looks like I can use something to counter your robots without hurting myself." Dana said. Another EctoHunter tried to grab her, but exploded because the electricity was shot back."You use pure ectoranium. That does nothing other than shock ghosts. And shocking people is something I do best."

**_"Bad pun, good truth."_ **The gem in Bridgett's hand said. Everyone looked at it.

"You can talk?!" Dash asked, freaking out.

_**"Yes I can Dashiel."**_The gem said.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

_**"Danny Fenton."**_Sam took the gem from Bridgett's hand.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled at the gem. She heard a yawn come from the gem. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

_**"Yeah, yeah. I'll explain when I'm out of here."**_Sam wanted to crush the gem, but that wouldn't get her the answers she wanted.

* * *

She looked at her sword as another EctoHunter blasted her. The beam was cut in half, but her sword broke. She started dodging and flipping to not get hit by anything. When she knew she wouldn't get time to summon another ice sword,she decided to just force the power to her hands. As she was dodging, she forced power from her core to the surface. Another ice sword appeared in her hands, but it was hollow with electricity inside of the blade. _Electric ice. This is new._ Another robot tried to grab her, and Dana pushed the sword through its hand. She watched as it sparked before exploding. _This should make things a bit easier._ Then she heard a noise that sounded like her wail. Green waves surrounded the group and she watched as the robots were pushed away. She stood her ground, but was pushed back a little. When it was over, she saw Dani on her knees in human form. She quickly ran to her and ran back, slicing any robots that were left and tried to go after them. There were more than before. _The more ectoplasm gathered in one spot, the more aggressive they become. __I could use this to my advantage. _

_**"Get Dani safe first."**_Sam reluctantly repeated what Daniella said.

"Shut up princess."

_**"I think she's talking about you."**_ Sam really wanted to smash the gem now. Dana continued to slice and dodge until she gave Dani to the students. Bridgett ran to her and began healing her cuts and wounds.

"Let's dance." Dana ran into the herd of robots and started cutting anything that was metal. The robots tried their best to touch the girl, but couldn't. As they fell, more took their place. Dana was starting to tired out when she jumped away from the group. _Jumping into the middle of them isn't working. _She dodged a lot of blasts. _And now their starting to annoy me. _Another one tried to slice her, but its arm got severed and she cut it to pieces.

"Are you too little of a man to fight a girl one on one?" Dana taunted. Agent X only scoffed.

"My business is with Phantom, not you." Dana smirked.

"Oh sorry." She transformed into her ghost half. Her suit was the only thing that changed. The ghost girl cleared her throat."If you want me, come get me." Her voice was Phantom's. Agent X went wide eyed, but the EctoHunters started attacking Dana more aggressively. She dodged each one, but one of them got lucky and stabbed her arm. She winced, but the robot was scattered across the street after two seconds. She growled as her anger rose a bit more.

"Stop these robots, so I can kick your butt myself."

"How about... No." Even more robots started attacking. Bridgett was watching her mentor cut and electrocute the robots like everyone else. _I want to help, but then I'll be in the way. Grandpa, How can I help her?_ Bridgett asked.

_'__Try using supportive magic.' _Rorek replied.

_'I don't know how.'_

_'Repeat and do what I say.' _Bridgett nodded and complied. A magic circle appeared in her hand and shot a blue beam. The beam weaved through the robots and flying metal until it hit Dana between her breast. She glowed blue for a second. A blue light covered her body and when it faded, she was in a suit of armor from the neck down. Her sword had changed from being double edged. It's ends were sharp and the middle was rounded. A pentagram appeared in the middle of the hilt. _I like this._ Dana thought. She got her focus back when a robot shot her in the chest. The blast reflected off of her and hit another EctoHunters head, destroying it. _Now I can have some fun. _Dana smirked and her fangs glinted. She charged at one robot and started to slash it in the chest. Her blade danced in the same pattern as it left a trail of light where it touched. The pattern was a pentagram in the robot's chest. She suddenly pulled her sword back and everyone watched as it broke into pieces. What was left was a very sharp rapier. The leftover pieces floated around the blade, lightning shooting between the pieces and the blade. She thrust her rapier forward and watched as the pentagram shot through the robot and any other robots behind it, and robots behind those. It kept going until it reached a building and disappeared. The pieces of her sword reattached themselves to the blade, returning the sword to other form. Dana stared at her weapon with a glint in her eye. She raised it and slammed it against the ground. A wave of lightning and dirt sprung up and pelted the surrounding robots. They shorted out and fell to the ground. _Lightning and electric attacks work best. If I can do that EMP move again, I can be done with fighting, and fight the Head of the madness. _Dana thought about her plan as she repeated her new attack. Another row of robots were taken out. Dana made her sword disappear and focused her energy toward her hand. She had dodged a few EctoHunters and went invisible to avoid them. She hid in an alleyway. She focused her energy, but only an ectoblast charged in her hand. She grunted and tried again. The ghost girl didn't notice a robot until it was too late. It blasted her back to the gym and in front of everyone. She got up, but another EctoHunter grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off of the ground. She tried to claw at the robot's hand, but its grip was too strong. She tried using her lightning powers, but the robot kept changing the pressure around her neck, causing her to not concentrate long enough.

"Well,would you look at this. Struggling and begging for mercy." Agent X said as he appeared in front of her.

"I don't do begging. So try again."

"I see that you're being brave to the end. Too bad that your end is close."

"What? Are you too scared to face me without these pieces of metal?" Dana's vision started to darken.

"No, but I will finally have your core, half-ghost."

"My-?" Dana never finished as a pain erupted from her chest. She looked down and saw a green blade sticking out from her chest. Her eyes widened, but then they shined with mirth. She smiled as laughter came from her lips.

"What? Why are you laughing? You should be in pain, screaming for mercy!" Agent X yelled. Dana lifted her head as blood came from her mouth.

"It's funny. I die to a weakling such as yourself. You didn't even have the gall to fight me like a man. You're a wanna be ghost hunter. I saw your collection of ghost cores, but you didn't use any of them. You used robots instead. You killed weak ghosts. Weaker than the Box Ghost. So weak that their cores were unstable. That's where all of that energy came from. The core was breaking down into nothing. I felt it."Dana laughed even harder. Agent X was furious and struck her in the face. He smirked when she stopped laughing and went silent.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, it's just that...I was right. You are weak. That punch didn't even bruise me." Agent X grabbed her body and ripped it from the blade. He threw her into and building. Dana fell to the ground, and Agent X kicked her in the chest.

"Who's weak now?" He held a knife in his hand."I'll take what's mine now." He reached for Dana, but a flash of lighting appeared and she was gone. Thunder sounded as well as the sound of someone dropping. He turned and saw Dana in a puddle of blood near the students. He growled and started walking to her. Bridgett jumped in front of her mentor and started speaking in a weird language. Ruins and symbols floated around her as a magic circle appeared in front of her. Dani jumped into the middle of the circle. Her arm was extended and she transformed into her ghost self. The EctoHunters quickly aimed and rushed to get to her.

"Don't mess with our friends, or family." Dani said as she charged an ectoblast. She waited until the EctoHunters were near her before firing the shot. The magic circle increased its power and the blast was as big as a truck. The EctoHunters that got caught were quickly vaporized, as well as any parts that were touching the white-hot beam of magical ectoplasm. When it was over, about ten EctoHunters were left.

"My army. You destroyed my army."

"No they didn't." Two white blasts destroyed the remaining robots. "Now we did."Dana said, holding her chest."Now that your army is gone, I'll have the satisfaction of killing you myself." Another ice sword appeared in her hands."Hope you had a great life, cause I'm about to end it." Before she could charge, her legs gave out and she fell to the ground.

"You plan to kill me when you can't even stand." Agent X laughed.

"Yes. I do." Dana stood up and smirked.

"What are yo so happy about?"

"This." Dana clenched her hand. A blue light covered her, and when it was over, Danny Fenton stood in her place.

"Danny?"

"Please. I just needed the gauze on her chest. Now, where were we?" Danny's eyes became red as his hair turned silver,"Hold this." He tossed the gem to Sam, who caught it. Danny made a sword and charged at Agent X. Danny was a lot slower than normal. His attacks were slow, and he was quickly defeated. He tried to stay conscious and was succeeding, but for how long, he didn't know. Agent X kicked him in the stomach. Danny coughed up blood and fell back. He tried standing up, but Agent X stomped on his chest.

"Stop moving. I was planning on making your death slow and painful, but I see that you're going to be a nuisance." He pulled out a gun."I have to thank your parents. Without those blueprints for the EctoHunter, this wouldn't have been possible."

"Wait, my parents built those things?"

"No. I built them, but your parents had the blueprints that I stole from their lab." He was so caught up in his glory that he didn't notice the hand behind Dana's back.

"How did you get in the lab?"

"It was simple. Release a ghost and watch them go while on school hours."

"I see, then this was simple too."

"Wh-?" He never got to finish because Danny threw an ice kunai through his chest.

"I told you that I would kill you." Danny threw an ectoblast into his face. That sent him away from the ghost, and the gun was knocked from his hand. Danny stood and walked to Agent X's body. He was coughing up blood as his vision grew darker. He could make out a figure coming to him and knew who it was. He tried to stand, but Danny stomped on his chest.

"You wanna know something? The reason I'm still alive is because a ghost core can regenerate any lost damage or power, so as long as I'm in my ghost form, I won't die from a chest wound. For you however." She brought her mouth to his ear."Your time's up." She punched his chest with a ectopowered hand. He coughed more violently as blood came from the wound. Dana got off of him and walked back to the crowd.

"Goodbye, Agent X. Thanks for the fun." She never turned back to the dying body. When she reached the class, they were scared out of their wits, even Sam and Tucker. Everyone was trembling. He even managed to hear a 'Don't hurt us.' from the crowd. Danny laughed at the sight.

"Don't look so scared when I wake up." She snatched the gem from Sam and snapped it back onto her necklace. A purple light covered her and replaced silver with white and red with purple. Daniella looked at them with clouded eyes. She closed them as she hit the ground.

* * *

**Dark: I think this was the greatest chapter that I have ever written.**

**Danny: I have to agree.**

**Dark: Thanks!**

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath

**Dark: Hey guys. Lots of people were happy that Agent X died.**

**Danny: I was**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, neither would be off.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Aftermath**

Daniella woke up in her room again. Her head and chest ached like crazy.

"Why have I been waking up in my bed lately?" She asked herself. She tried to sit up, but her chest exploded with pain. She looked at her mirror and saw that her shirt was gone. Her chest and arm were bandaged, and her gem was still on her necklace. The bandages were covered in green ectoplasm.

"What happened to me?" She sat up, ignoring the pain and looked at herself closer. Other than the bandages, she was okay. Her looked at her necklace. The gem glowed purple and a rush of memories went through her. When it was over, she gripped her head and groaned.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. The gem started glowing.

_**"It was to help you and your apprentices, or**** should I say**** daughters?"**_

"I don't see how that would help me, and they're not my daughters. Bridgett had her family killed by _my _adoptive parents, and I'm sure, is not looking for another parental figure. Dani's never had a mother before, and the man she thought was her father was the fruitloop."

_**"I was helping you come out of your shell. You only have six friends, and only two of them knew your real gender. You can take you powers being revealed, but when try to they find out you're a girl, you suddenly become very defensive. You needed to loosen up a bit, so I made sure that there were no more secrets." **_

"I didn't need to loosen up. I was happy before!"

_**"You were happy with keeping a small secret from your friends and family? Both adoptive and birth?"**_

"I..."

_**"See? You don't like. Now promise me that you won't keep anymore secrets, and that you'll enjoy the life that I have given you, free of burden."**_

"Who knew you could be sentimental?" Daniela could feel the tick mark that appeared on Dana's head. "I promise." The gem stopped glowing. Daniela sighed, but heard some noise coming from outside. She walked to her window to see her classmates, teachers, and news people trying to break down the door. She sighed again and fired what she thought was a lightning blast at the door, but instead of sparks traveling over it, a thick layer of ice covered it. The ice started sparking like livewire. Everyone looked up as she made herself invisible. She looked at her hand. _I never did that before. _She felt inside of her core and found that her two elemental powers were merged, though still separated somewhat. There was no barrier, or resistance when she used either on her room. She smiled at her partially frozen, partially charred room. She walked and opened her door, and got tackled to the ground by the mass of people on her. Her shock caused her gem to pulse, and push everyone away from her. Everyone landed everywhere, and Beastboy didn't get into the closet again.

"Can you guys stop doing that? Or I'll start blasting you by choice."

"Sorry." Beastboy said. Everyone else repeated the changeling's word. Daniela took a look at who tackled her. Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Ember, Kitty, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, Star, Valerie, Bridgett, and Dani were scattered around her room. She laughed at the sight, but clutched her chest when it racked with pain. Everyone started to try and get to her, but she put a ghost shield around herself to prevent being tackled to the ground again. When she could stand straight again, she dropped the ghost shield.

"I'm alright." She said.

"Don't give us that crap kid. You got stabbed in the chest. That could've killed you. Why are you so calm about it?" Ember screamed.

Daniela smiled,"When was that last time I did something life threatening? Every time I fight ghost, I put my life on the line, but since I'm not fighting ghosts, that won't happen anymore." Almost everyone looked down at that.

"You're still not fighting ghosts anymore?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but I might change my mind." Everyone looked at her shocked, and like she'd grown a second head.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, but I'm not fighting them because they're ghosts." She glared at her adoptive family, and Sam and Tucker."I'm only fighting them if they can't be helped, or if they piss me off." Ember, Kitty, Star, and Valerie laughed.

"Now, how much do you want to know?" Daniela said as she pulled a chair from who knows where and sat down. This was going to be a along interrogation.

Sam spoke first,"W-"

"Actually, wait. I want everyone to here this. I don't like repeating myself." Daniela said, changing her mind about the interrogation.

* * *

An hour later, Daniela sat in a chair in front of the whole population of Amity Park, which was pitifully small.

"Who's first?" The questions began.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Daniela Grayson, twin sister of Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adoptive son." Chatter erupted from the crowd.

"Why did you hide the fact that you were a girl?"

"I got adopted as a boy. I didn't want to lose my new family, so I never changed my look and my actions or voice. I guess it just stuck with me when I met people."

"When did you got metahuman powers?"

"I got them about a year ago. A lab accident. Lot's of electricity. That's all I'm going to say on that subject."

"Is Richard a metahuman too?"

"If he is, he didn't tell me." Whispering went through the crowd. Daniela could see Robin put his head in his hands._Sorry, brother dear, but I need my fun too. _

"How are your grades, as boy and girl?"

"I put up an act to make it like like Danny Fenton wasn't smart, so his grades were C's and D's. As a girl, I get A's and B's."

"How did you hide your assets?" Daniela almost blushed, but held it down. The person who asked the question was then smacked.

"I used gauze that my family had. That's why I wore baggy clothes all of the time."

"How many scars do you have from you ghostly fights?"

"On counting, Seventy- eight, or eighty counting the Agent X thing."

"How can you live with yourself after knowing that you killed a man in cold blood."

"First off, he wasn't a man. He was a coward. Secondly, I didn't kill him, an alter ego of mine did. Finally, I can live with it because he was someone who hunted ghosts for sport, then took the one thing that made them a ghost. He use it as a power source, and I can't accept that he would do something so cruel. So I can live with the fact that my body was used to kill someone who hated spirits, and used them like batteries."

"Who is this alter ego?"

"She is the opposite of me, or at least she tries to be." _**'You know I can hear you?' **Yes. I know._"Her name Is Daniella Dark, but goes by Dana instead. I don't know where she came from, or who she is related to, but I do know that she won't hurt anyone against my will." '_Right?'_ Daniela thought._ **'Right.'**_Dana responded.

"Was Agent X your hardest opponent?"

"No."

"Who is?"

"Myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I refuse to talk about that subject."

"How many powers do you have?"

"Probably too many to count."

"Can we see them?"

"Sure." Daniela stood up and transformed. Several flashes went off as the rings traveled up and down her body. She opened her purple eyes. Her stretched her hand and let it glow. The Fentons got out several cameras and the one that collected her transformation. They set them up and Daniella fired a green bolt of energy.

"Ectoblast." The glow changed color, and she fired. It hit a bird and froze it.

"Cryoblast." The blast changed color again and she fired. It broke the bird free from the ie without damaging it.

"Electroblast." She froze the ground around her.

"Ice powers." The ground started sparking like livewire.

"Lightning powers." She turned invisible.

"Invisibility." She allowed herself to become seen again and floated through the ground.

"Intangibility." She turned invisible, and Tucker knew what was going to happen next. He screamed and ran from the crowd. Sam laughed a little at him.

Star went up to the stage and said,"Overshadowing." Daniela came out of her and Star smiled and left. Daniela held out her arm, and a couple of chairs, and people floated into the air.

"Telekinesis." She placed her feet and took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE! COVER YOUR EARS!" Sam shouted. The crowd complied as Daniela let loose her ghostly wail. The attack ripped several boulders from the ground, and people struggled to stay on the ground. When she was finished, she transformed back into her human self.

"Ghostly...Wail..." She said as she caught her breath. She took another deep breath and everyone covered their ears again, afraid of the horrendous sound. Daniela screamed, but a different sound came from her lips. Purple waves rushed over everyone as they let their hands drop. They heard the angel choir that came from the waves of purple. The boulders came flying back to the holes that they came from. The ground sealed itself as the cracks in the road and widows in nearby houses repaired themselves. It was over and everyone stared in stunned silence.

"I don't have a name for that one yet, but I might call it Angel's Song." Daniela said. She sighed. She had one more to go, which was the one she hated the most. She let herself give a smile and her eyes glowed brightly.

"Look at the closest guy to you. Tell me their eye color."

Everyone did as instructed, and replied,"Purple." Then they looked around, then at her.

"Hypnotism, though I don't use it, and it only affects the opposite gender. That's all of them, that I know of." Daniela mumbled the last part. She fell silent as a weird feeling passed through her back, almost like something was supposed to be there. She put the forgotten feeling in the back of her mind, where it disappeared. The Fentons put their cameras away, and Daniela sat back down in her chair.

"Can we see the other you?"

"Why not?" Daniela put her hand on the chain. "This gem is what allows me to transform into her." She explained as she snapped the gem off of her necklace. Her body was covered in a purple light. Everyone covered their eyes as the light became blinding. When it was over, Dana stood in front of the chair, smirk and all.

"You rang?" She said. A couple of lights flashed, and she covered her eyes."Those things are annoying." Dana powered up her hand, and instead of the ectoblast that should have happened, the pentagram glowed purple and a shockwave erupted from it.

"Looks like she forgot one. EMP blast." Dana said as she reattached the gem. Daniela almost hit the ground, but she stood regardless. Everyone clapped at the display of her powers. She bowed, and almost fell over.

"Any last questions?" No one said anything for a minute, but someone spoke.

"Why did you get adopted as a boy?" That one caught Daniel off guard, but she answered anyway.

"Because Dick was adopted before me. So we made a promise to see each other on our sixteenth birthday. I knew that I wouldn't get out of there as a girl. No one would adopt when the Fentons came and said that they were looking for a boy, I had an idea. Dick confused me for a boy whenever our parents cut my hair. I pinned my hair back, and changed my voice. I introduced myself and they took me in. I never spoke in my real voice four years from then." Daniela said.

"Did you meet your brother when you turned sixteen?"

"I did, but I didn't know it at the time." Daniela glared at Robin, who looked away. She focused on the crowd again,"That's all I'm going to answer. I hope that I have answered all of your questions, and sorry for lying to you all for so long." Daniela turned invisible and reappeared behind the Fenton Assault Vehicle. "I'm glad that I don't have to hide myself anymore." She said to no one. She waited for her parents to put everything up, and they left.

"Danny, my-boy! I knew you would take up the Fenton family business someday!" Jack said, a few tears coming from his eyes as he drove.

"Thanks for allowing us to collect some data on you and your powers." Maddie said.

"You're welcome." Daniela said. Jack was still talking about how much he loved that Daniela was going to join them in the ghost hunting business.

* * *

Vlad was in his estate in Wisconsin. When he heard that Agent X was coming to Amity Park, Vlad fled as fast as he could. His one encounter with that agent was more terrifying to remember than it was when it happened. He started hearing rumors about the agent being dead, so he planned to leave for his town tomorrow. The most he was sure he had to do was fix the place up, and he probably needed to pay the Fentons a visit and see what happened to Daniel. After that whole mess. He was going to let Daniel heal before achieving his final goal. Walker came through his floor.

"The last of the rebellion has been crushed, my King." Vlad smiled. He loved being called that.

"Good. Now gather an army. We will be taking over the world soon." Walker nodded and left.

* * *

**Dark: Things are getting escalating quickly, and worse, Vlad is coming to the Fentons' house hold. What will happen? What will Dana do? What will explode?! I have no idea. **

**Danny: *Faceplams.***

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


	23. Chapter 23: Vlad's Visit

**Dark: Hey guys.**

**Danny: I'm bored.**

**Dark: Go to sleep. It's how I deal with boredom.**

**Danny: Never mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, neither would be off.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Vlad's visit  
**

_Daniella was standing on something very soft. It was like walking on air. She looked down at her white dress. It was all she had on. She sighed and let her bangs cover her eyes. Just then a white blast tore its way through the soft ground in front of her. Out of the hole came five people. Two of the five had wings, like her, only they were green and blue, like their hair. Her's were pitch black, like her hair. They looked at her and smiled. One of them was dressed in bright colors she had never seen before. Two of them were small and wore black and white, colors she was familiar with. The shorter one had a cloak on with a pentagram as the clasp, and the other had a two piece suit that showed her stomach. She had white hair and A weird 'D'on her chest. The two with wings were weird too. One had flaming blue hair that reminded Daniella of the orange son that she would talk to sometimes. The other one had green hair that was very frizzy. She had a red jacket with a red skirt. They smiled warmly at her, which was confusing._

_"Hey, Daniella. We're here to bring you home." The brightly dressed one said. _Home? I am home. This is my home. _She thought._

_"Home?" Was all she said._

_"Yeah, back with Beastboy, Raven and the team. So let's go." He held out his hand, but she backed away from it._

_"I am home. I belong here. I do not have any other 'home'." The word was foreign to her, so why did she know what it meant._

_"Daniella, stop messing around. Come on. I don't know how long that hole will stay open." The brightly dress boy said. Daniella looked over him to see a hole in her home. Her only home. They tried to hurt it._

_"Leave." She said, her anger at the hole rising._

_"What?" The boy said, backing away from the girl. _

_"I said, LEAVE!" She screamed. Green waves came from her mouth as a horrendous sound came from the waves. The boy and everyone were pushed back from the sound. When it was over, Daniella stared at the sight, the hole was gone, but the others were staring at her like she was stared at her hands and put them to her mouth. She wasn't supposed to do that. Angels didn't have that kind of power._

* * *

Daniella woke up in her room. It was mostly empty, except for her, Dani, and Bridgett, who were on the ground. She stood and stretched. She walked out of the room and began making breakfast. When she was finished, everyone was awake and eating. She ate with them._This is nice. _She left to go upstairs and get her morning routine done. When she came down twenty minutes later, Vlad Masters was standing at the door, everyone except Jack and Bridgett glaring at him.

"Who let the 'welcomed guest' in?" Daniella asked. Vlad turned to her with an eyebrow raised._  
_

"Who might you be, girl?" He asked.

"Daniella." She glared at Vlad. He was sure to confront her sooner or later.

Before Jack could crush Vlad with a bear hug, Vlad said."Where is Daniel?" Daniella stopped glaring and looked at Vlad like he was crazy. _**'I don't think he saw when I showed everyone that you were a girl.'** _Daniella gained a smirk that caught Vlad off guard.

"Danny is upstairs sleeping. He probably won't wake up for awhile. We did spend most of the night studying for the test on Monday." Everyone looked at Daniella. The only look she read was Robin's.'What are you planning?' It said. She just smiled. Robin knew that smile. It was one that promised mischief and pain to anyone who interfered. Robin backed off as Beastboy turned into a rat and ran into a mice hole, having seen Daniella's smile.

"We have mice?" Jazz asked.

"Vladdie, you must eat this food. Daniella has a talent for cooking. Plus,we can talk over breakfast about your work" Jack practically dragged Vlad there, and put a waffle in his mouth. Daniella laughed at the look of Vlad with a waffle in his mouth. When she calmed down, Vlad was enjoying the waffles that he was provided. Daniella's phone went off. She grabbed it and checked the message that was there.

_'Girl's night out. Be ready by 5:00.' _There was no recipient, but Daniella knew who it was from. She smiled and walked to the door. Before she stepped out,she called to Vlad.

"Vlad. See you soon." She let her eyes glow an electric purple as she walked through the door. She wished she could've stayed to see his expression, but she had to get ready. Some friends were coming to pick her up after a while.

* * *

Vlad watched as the girl walked down the street and disappeared. He narrowed his eyes. That girl was very strange, and not just with the glowing eyes. She set off his ghost sense. So she had to be a ghost. He excused himself from the table. He needed to see what his little badger knew about her. When he reached the room, the door opened without a squeak. He stared in shock as the room was half frozen, half charred with purple electricity running through the ice. The electricity reminded him of the girl that left the house. He growled and made a duplicate of himself.

"Find that girl, Daniella." He instructed. The clone nodded and left. Vlad glared at the bed. That girl had done something to his little badger, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

"Popcorn? Check. A cool looking rocker outfit? Check. A guitar that has a bit of ecto energy? Check. Vlad clone?" Her ghost sense went off. **_Check._** Daniella nodded and walked off, pretending that she didn't notice the clone. After she got out of the store, she started to sprint into an quickly transformed before the clone showed up.

"Hey, I don't think it's nice to spy on girls, you pervert." The Vlad clone was blasted with an ectoblast. He fell to the ground, but got pummeled by lightning blasts until he faded from existence. "That's better."

_**"You just destroyed him without mercy. Am I rubbing off on you?"**_

"No. I have just always wanted to do that to him, but like I said. I don't kill for fun or stupid reasons." Daniella said as she flew back to her house. She transformed back into her human form and looked at the time. 3:27. _I guess I still have some free time. _Daniella then did something she thought she would never ave to do again. She clenched her gem and let herself become engulfed in the light. Danny Fenton stepped through the door to the Fenton home. Everyone turned to him.

"Hey, I needed to go out and get something for Sam. I'll be in my room if you need me." He glared at Vlad, who smirked back. He grabbed some ice from the freezer and chomped on it. It was a weird habit that he developed a little while ago. He walked upstairs and changed clothes. As he was changing, someone knocked on his door.

"Open up boy." A voice said from the other side. It was angry.

_**"Ooo. More fun."**_Dana said.

"Shut it." Danny opened the door and Vlad stepped in. He was going to say something,but Danny's attire got his attention first. The boy was wearing a black shirt with blue flames as trimmings, black jeans that looked like they were too small on him. His eye had a black star painted over it, and his hair was dyed a deep purple on the tips. He had a choker over his necklace.

"What are you wearing, my boy?"

"Sam invited me to a Humpty-Dumpty concert. She even has VIP passes." Danny explained. Vlad just shook his head.

"Teenagers these days."

"Why are you here fruitloop?"

"I just came to see how my little badger is doing. Especially after Agent X. I heard that he was killed. I wonder who could do something like that?" Vlad pretended to think.

"I did." Vlad was about to tease the boy, but his words processed.

"Excuse me?"

"I killed that cold-blooded human, and sent him six feet under." Danny walked to his dresser and got the kunai that he used to kill the madman. His blood was still stained on it."See for yourself." Danny showed Vlad the weapon. Vlad stared at it in shock, but regained his posture.

"I see. You are becoming more like me everyday, and now you have your first kill. Pretty soon, the world will bow at your power."

"Even you?"

"Even-wait what?"

"You said that the world would bow at my power, so that includes you, right?"

"Good heavens no! I would die before I bowed down to a child such as yourself."

"That can be arranged." Danny powered and ectoblast in his hand. Vlad stared as he took a step back."You taught me something Vlad. Killing that man felt good. Right even. I've seen my future, and it involves a lot of killing. Now I know how it feels to take someone's life." Danny's eyes turned black."Maybe that feeling would be better if I kill you." Danny held out his hand at Vlad, who was too stunned at his behavior to move. _**Hey kid, you can stop now. I think he's had enough. Daniella? Daniella? STOP!**_Danny wouldn't listen as the ectoball expanded. Vlad grabbed a piece of ice from the floor as Danny got ready to fire. He saw his reflection and immediately snapped out of his state. The ectoblast disappeared and Danny put his hand down. Vlad opened his eye and saw that he wasn't scattered into millions of pieces. When he turned to his little badger, he saw that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Sorry, Vlad."

"Huh?"

"Sorry for taking that way to far." Danny looked up and Vlad saw that his eyes were fading back to blue. Vlad dropped the piece of ice as he walked up to Danny. He wrapped his arms around the boy. Danny tensed and tried to got the old man off of him.

"I said I was sorry, not that I needed a hug! Let me go!" Vlad obeyed his wished and let the other halfa go. Vlad smiled at the halfa and left his room.

"That was weird."

_**"You're telling me."**_An alarm rang out. Danny checked his phone, which read 5:00.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

Ember and Kitty were waiting by the portal.

"She's late." Ember said. it was 5:01

"She's coming. I know that you're punctual and all, but she is a girl with issues."

"Hey! I take offence to that." Daniella said as she flew through the portal.

"You're late." Ember scowled.

"I know, but Vlad came by and things got... weird afterwards." Ember's expression softened a little.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Kitty said. Daniella and Ember smiled and followed the girl.

"Where do you think we are going this time?" Daniella asked.

"I don't know but whenever Kitty decides, it's either very romantic, or very... surprising." Ember said.

"I don't know which one's worse." Daniella sighed.

"Neither do I, and I've known her my whole life." Ember said.

"Where's Penelope?"

"She couldn't make it. She never gave a reason."

"That's good enough for me. The last thing I need is for her to try and drain me dry, again."

"You and me both."

* * *

**Dark: This was a weird chapter to type. I hope I got Vlad's character right.**

**Danny: You should have made him more of a fruitloop. **

**Dark: I don't take advice from you.**

**Danny: Whatever.**

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


	24. Chapter 24: Leaving

**Dark: Hey guys. Who is ready for the drama in this chapter.**

**Danny: You don't do drama.**

**Dark: I know. I just wanted to say that.**

**Danny: You're a dork.**

**Dark: You're going to die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, neither would be off.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Leaving  
**

"I cannot believe that you two convinced me to do that." Daniella said, blushing.

"Hey, it got us some extra money, especially you little miss 'Angel'." Ember said. She had a few twenties in her hand, but Daniella had a few hundreds.

"And it was easier to convince you since you were drunk." Kitty said.

"Don't remind me." Daniella sulked. Ember and Kitty laughed."Kitty, you have no room to talk, neither do you Ember. You guys got drunk too."

"Yeah, but we managed to get the little hero to loosen up a bit." Ember said."There's hope for you yet."

"Whatever. Oh and Kitty, with moves like that, it's no wonder Johnny stayed with you for so long. Though I have to knock him a new one every once in a while." Daniella said. Kitty smiled with pride, while blushing a bright green.

"Here's my stop. See you two later and next time, I'm picking the place."

"Later, and if you need a bit more money, we'll happily repeat tonight." Ember said.

"Whatever." Daniella flew through the portal. On the other side was Vlad, who was staring into the portal. Daniella jumped when she saw him.

"Jeez, old man. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Vlad said as he transformed.

"I was trying to get home. Your excuse?" Daniella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is calming to watch the swirls of the portal." Vlad said. Daniella silently agreed. There was something about watching the portal that could calm someone. She couldn't remember how many times Jazz had to move her when she fell asleep in front of the portal.

"Well, if that's it, I'm going to get out your hair." Daniella turned intangible and was about to fly through the floor, but what Vlad said stopped her.

"Will you be able to tutor Daniel tomorrow, Miss Angel?" Daniella stopped ans stared at him with big eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"I hear your name all the time, especially from those pesky rebels. They speak so highly of you. You help ghost pass on to the other side. I wonder how many cores you have collected. Considering how brightly you're glowing, I would say a lot. 'The Ghost Zone's Angel.' And I have to say, you certainly look the part." '_Did he just hit on me, or compliment me?' **'I don't know.'** I don't know which one's worse, anyway.' _

"Flattery will get you no where with me." Daniella said as she clenched her hands. Suddenly, Vlad had her pinned against the wall with his hand on her neck.

"As you can see, I am much more powerful than you. Thank to these." Vlad pulled the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage from his pocket. Daniella's eyes went wide.

"I thought that those were locked away after Pariah was beaten and sealed, again."

"They were, but now they have a new master." Vlad put them on. Daniella's ghost sense went haywire as frost formed on her skin. The wall frosted over when it was done._**  
**_

"How did you get those?"

"Fight a god who just woke from his slumber with no mercy. You become that god." Vlad said as he smiled, enjoying the power flowing within him."But I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about you, the third halfa and first real female halfa." Daniella tried to glare at him, but back spots were entering her vision."I guess I should release you. What kind of a father would I be if I killed my perfect, new daughter." Daniella dropped to the ground. She held her throat where it was abused.

"Perfect? New?" _**'Daughter?'**_Daniella and Dana said.

"Yes. I want you to become my daughter. You would have the perfect life. Daniella Plasmius. The Angel, daughter to the Ghost King, Princess of the Ghost Zone, and it would be free of charge, mostly."

"Mostly?" Daniella asked. _**'Are you seriously taking this into consideration?!'**_Dana shouted in her head. _'__Yeah. I mean when is the only time I get to be a princess?' **'You're joking, right?' **'Of course I am. It keeps him talking.' **'What? Do you love his voice or something? **'That's not something to joke about.'_

"Yes. The price would be that I would like an heir to the throne." When Vlad finished, he was sent into a metal wall.

"You sick bastard! That's wrong in more ways than I can count!" Daniella shouted, her hand glowing purple. Vlad blinked before he started laughing.

"I meant I would like a grandchild. Someone who would take your place. And I already have the perfect someone to share the child with you." _'Please don't say' _"Daniel Phantom, who is the student you are tutoring." Daniella was not surprised that Vlad suggested the idea. The sentence earned him another blast to the head.

"I am not doing that. I am a person, not trophy or some heir giver!" Daniella blasted him a few more times. Vlad stood up without any burns.

"This is your last chance, girl. You can either do it freely, or I will force you."

"Try your best." Daniella challenged.

"Suit yourself. Next time you see me, you will be joining me."Vlad disappeared. Daniella transformed back into her human self and went to her room. _'Bring it on fruitloop.' _

* * *

The next day, Daniella was rushing through her morning. She practically ran over Beastboy to get to the bathroom.

"Daniella come out. I gotta go!" Beastboy whined.

"NO!" Daniella shouted from behind the door.

"Please."

"You're a shape-shifter, transform and go outside." Beastboy nodded and was gone, but Robin came up. Her twisted the knob and opened the door. By the time he moved his head, he was blasted back into the kitchen.

"KNOCK NEXT TIME, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled. Everyone at the table looked at Robin, some glaring and others questioning. A blur passed, taking some papers, plates, and Jazz's coffee with it.

"Bye!" Daniella called as the door slammed shut. The Titans were staring at the door while everyone else continued what they were doing before.

"Please don't tell me this happens often." Beastboy whined.

"It doesn't. It only happens when she forgets to set her alarm, so at least once a month." Maddie said with a smile. The Titans nodded and went back to their various activities. An hour passed when Vlad knocked on the door.

"Vladdie!" Jack said as he crushed Vlad with his arms. After the attack,Vlad straightened his suit and looked at Robin.

"I am here to talk to the leader of the Titans." Vlad motioned Robin to follow him, which he did. When they were outside,Vlad said,"How has your progress on your mission going so far?"

Robin stiffened, but said,"We're doing well, but Phantom hasn't been caught. The Fentons have taught the team lots of things."

"Hm. You and your team has been here for quite a few months, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then that is more than enough time to capture a rogue ghost, especially a childish one like Phantom."

"I understan-"

"No. You don't understand. I should've never trusted children to do an adult's job. Get your team and leave Amity Park. I will call the Justice League to send someone to capture Phantom."

"What?"

"I don't need you here to keep failing at a simple task, so get your team and go home. You are done with this mission. You failed. Now I want your team gone by tomorrow,or I will have a restraining order placed on your team." Vlad said with venom.

"Understood."

"Good." Vlad left in his limo. Robin walked back into the house.

"What did the dude want?"

"We have to leave. He said that we have to leave the town and go home or he would put a restraining order to keep us from the town."

"But dude, what about your sister?" Beastboy said, his ears dropping.

"Take her with you." Maddie said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"But she's your daughter." Raven said.

"So? She's Dick's brother first, out daughter second."Maddie said.

"You're willing to throw her away, just like that?" Robin said.

"Oh heavens no! It's just that she'd be happier with her brother, than with us."

"What about school?"

"Are you all in school?" Nobody said anything. Maddie just smiled at that."No problem."

"I see, we'll ask her about this when she gets back." Robin said,"but for now, everyone pack up."

* * *

At school, Daniella kept her eyes hidden behind her long bangs and her body as small as possible. Not many people noticed her, something she was grateful for. _**'You are still hiding yourself? After everything that I did to keep you from doing that? Unacceptable!"** _Dana screamed in Daniella's head. _**'I have to fix that.'**__'What are you-?' _Daniella never finished her thought before her necklace started sparking. Purple electricity came from the gem and covered her body. It destroyed the hoodie she was wearing. The lightning also parted her air, making her sparkling blue eyes come out of the shadows. _**'Much better.'**_Everyone stared at her before they started clapping. Daniella smiled a little and continued down the hall._**'Was that what you were worried about? A class clapping at you?' **'No. I was worried because of what might happen later. **Like what?**_

* * *

_'This.' _Daniella stopped by her locker and when she was finished, Dash Baxter was standing there, looking like he was a big shot.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"You, me, tonight at 7."

"How about no." Daniella said, crossing her arms.

"Come on. I was just playing when stuffed you in lockers." Daniella glared at him,her eyes and the lights flashing purple.

"You were not joking you idiot. I knew that you wanted to hurt me ever since I came to this school. You always talked about beating up Fenton, or 'I can't wait to kill Fenton. He's such a freak.' I don't forget things like that, _Dash._ So leave me alone." Daniella walked past him and to her next class, ignoring any comments from the bully, except one.

"If you told everyone that you were a girl, I wouldn't have bullied you. I would have been your friend."

"Yeah, a lousy, obnoxious, loud, brute of a friend. Of someone that I don't want near me.' Daniella then turned to leave, going intangible when Dash's hand touched her shoulder.

* * *

When she was let out of school, she ran home, but was stopped by a traffic light.

"Come on. Come on." Daniella was bouncing on her legs. The walk sign finally lit up and as she crossed, she didn't see the bright blue car that was speeding down the road. When she turned her head, her eyes widened as the car hit her frame and set her down to the street ahead of occupants got out when Daniella got up. She was holding her head in her hands. When she looked ahead, everything was a big blur. She scowled in front of her and yelled,"Watch where you're going!" She got from the ground and ran back to her house.

"Wow, she gets hit with a car that can rival a tank in a fight, and she can keep running. Robin, your sister's practically invincible." Cyborg said. When he turned to find their leader, he was chasing his sister.

* * *

When Daniella finally saw the big green sign, she slowed her running. She was thinking of things she could do with Dick, but those thoughts bursts when someone tackled her from behind. The two rolled around on the street and Daniella saw Robin on the ground in front of her. She smiled and quickly helped him up.

"Daniella there's something-"

"Can it wait, I just want to hang out with my brother for the rest of the day." Daniella smiled, and Robin quickly agreed, but he was thinking _'Crap. Eight tears away from that smile. I've lost my immunity to it. Though Starfire smiles kinda like her, just more bright.' _Daniella grabbed his arm and ran off to who knows where, never knowing that her ghost sense went off.

* * *

Daniella and Robin,now Dick, did various things with each other. Dick somehow convinced her to try on different outfits.

"Your flexibility with your clothes is awful." He said.

"And the last time you took off your costume before today?" She countered. Dick stayed quiet, but Daniela agreed and left. After trying on a few more clothes, Daniella had a new outfit and a few dresses. After that, they left and went somewhere else. Hours later, they went to a flower field that Daniella suggested.

"Why are we here?"

"To appreciate the little things that life gives us." She put her hand to a rose and watched as the plant changed from ed to purple and leaned into her touch.

"You sure have a way with plants." Dick commented.

"Animals too." Daniella said. That's when Robin noticed the squirrels by her foot and bird in her nest like hair. Daniella sighed."Your leaving aren't you?" Dick was taken back at her words, but nodded.

"Vlad said that we were fired and in we didn't leave by today,he would make sure that we couldn't come back without being arrested, but there is good news." Daniella turned to him."Your adopted parents said that you could come with us. That you could be away from Vlad."

"Yes."

"But have you thought about-"

"I don't care. If I'm with you, I'll be happy. Someone needs to protect you from working yourself to the ground. So what are we waiting for?" Daniella stood up. The bird was awakened and flapped around, but eventually landed on her shoulder.

"I think he likes you." Dick said.

"I think I like him too." Daniella ran and the small robin flew after her, along with a big robin.

"What is with her and running to places now?" The big robin said.

* * *

**Dark: I hope you like the chapter.**

**Danny: I did.**

**Dark: I 'helped' Danny see reason.**

**Danny: Help-**

**Dark: That's enough out of you. Bye.**

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


	25. Chapter 25: Blackmail Sucks

**Dark: Hey guys. I hope you like Vlad's creepyness, because there's more of it in this chapter. Also, if anyone has seen my Danny muse, I would like him back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, neither would be off.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Blackmail Sucks**

"She said she wants to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. She was really excited." Robin replied.

"Well, where is she?"

"Walking around. She packed everything. She wants us to pick her up by the school." Robin said.

"That's do-able. Jump City is in that direction, so we can still make it there in a few hours." Cyborg said.

"Are you sure she can come?"

"We said it once, we'll say it again. She'll be happier with you all." Maddie said.

"We're thankful that you would be willing to give her up." Raven said.

"Don't think anything about it. Any good parent would have done the same thing." Danielle and Bridgett came running with bags in their hands.

"What are you two doing?" Robin asked.

"Wherever Daniela goes, I follow." Danielle said.

"Same for me." Bridgett said.

"Are you going to allow this?" Robin asked

"We're good parents, but not the best, so yes." Maddie said.

"Yes!" Danielle and Bridgett said as the high fived.

* * *

Daniella was walking around town without shoes. It was a weird hobby that she had when summer started. She had finished packing and was waiting for her brother to pick her up. She had talked to Sam, Tucker, Star, and Valerie about her leaving. They all accepted it, Sam was a little cold to her, but the two hugged and moved on. The little robin was on her head, resting.

"Well isn't this surprising?" Her ghost sense went off. She turned and saw Vlad Plasmius in the air.

"What do you want, Perv?" Vlad shook his head, Fruitloop was a better name than that one.

"I heard that you were leaving, going away from Amity Park."

"You heard right. The less I'm in this town an near _you_, the more sanity I can keep." Daniella said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I completely agree with you, except about the destination. Instead of Jump City, how about Wisconsin?"

"Why would I go there?"

"Because I want you to."

"And I care about your wants because?" She stressed the last word.

"It would save your brother's life, and identity, as well as your 'extra activities'." Daniella's eyes widened, but she didn't believe him.

"You don't know anything."

"I know that Dick Grayson and Robin are the same person. I control the entire Ghost Zone, so getting one to kill him would be a breeze, and a few ghosts caught you, the blue haired girl, and the green haired girl at a very questionable place. Aren't you too young to drink and-"

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" Daniella fired at him, and it woke the robin on her head. It flapped its wings and flew to a nearby building. Vlad dodged the purple blast, but was hit by the fists that came after word.

"Paying people to spy on girls! You should get locked up for that!"

"You can thank Skulker for the information. Now, you will be joining me in Wisconsin, or I will kill your brother, or tell the world about his activities, or tell him about your activities. I can do any of them, and I won't get affected in anyway." Daniella would blast him, but she found that she couldn't do it, literally. Her hand wouldn't move.

"Why can't I blast you?"

"You were trying to hit your new father? Maybe I should punish you for that, but you didn't, so no harm, no foul." Vlad smirked,"But I'll let you in on a little secret. You can't hurt me because I will hurt your brother. I'm endangering your brother, so I am endangering your obsession." Vlad flew up to her,and she still couldn't move.

"My obsession?" Daniella as she moved from his grip, but still couldn't blast him with ectoplasm.

"To protect your brother of course. I can see it in your eyes. You love him to pieces, so if you don't do as I say, you see him in pieces." Daniella's bangs covered her eyes.

"You sick, low, son of a-"

"I think I might need some soap to wash that filthy mouth of yours."

"This coming from a perv."

"My command still stands, you join me in Wisconsin, or your brother won't be making it to Jump City. What is your choice?" Vlad smiled like he won the lottery. He held out his hand.

"I... accept." Daniella said, shaking the offending hand.

"That's a good girl." _I hate being called good._ Daniella thought._**'Me too.'**_

* * *

Robin and his team went by the school and saw Daniella, but she was dressed differently. She was in a pure black dress that stopped after her knees. A white flower was attached to the dress where her heart was. The robin was on her shoulder. Her hair was covering her face. She still didn't have any shoes.

"Daniella? What are you wearing?" Robin asked.

"Her new outfit that her new father picked out for her." Vlad said, coming from the limo that just arrived. The Titans and Danielle and Bridgett stared at the man.

"New father?" Robin asked.

"Yes. As of tomorrow, she will be known as Daniella Masters." The team was taken back, but Dani and Bridgett weren't buying it.

"Fruitloop." Dani shot a blast towards him, but it was intercepted by Daniella. She gasped.

"Daniella? You're protecting this fruitloop?" Bridgett asked. Daniella nodded. The robin flew to Dani's shoulder and perched itself there.

"What have you done to her?" Dani said, firing and another blast. Daniella intercepted.

"Attack them." Vlad commanded. Daniella obeyed. Her hands lit and she fired. Dani was stunned, but Raven stopped the blast.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Daniella said nothing as her hand lit up again. Cyborg powered up her hand. Beastboy transformed into a rhino. Starfire's eyes became green as her hands powered up. Bridgett had ruins floating around her and a magic circle opened in front of her. Robin pulled out his bo-staff. He was about to attack her, but saw that there were drops of water coming from Daniella's face.

"Team, and company, stand down." He commanded. They looked at him like he was crazy, but obeyed his order. "Let's leave." They nodded.

"But Daniella-" Dani was interrupted.

"Chose to stay with her new father. So she's going to stay with him." Daniella heard him and the water drops appeared more often. Raven carried Dani to the car. Robin gave one last look at his sister before he got in the front passenger seat. They drove off, leaving behind Daniella, who was feeling lonely.

"See? They didn't care if you went with them. Your own brother left you when you needed him most. How touching." Those words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Are we seriously leaving her behind?" Dani asked.

"Of course not." Robin replied.

"But, she's back there." Beastboy said.

"I know, but Vlad did something to her. She was crying when she fought us." Robin said.

"Knowing Vlad, he probably tried to brainwash her-" Dani was interrupted.

"She was in control of her actions and her memory wasn't tampered with." Bridgett said.

"Then that leaves that she is being blackmailed into being his daughter." Raven said.

"What is he blackmailing her with?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but it must be bad if she's doing everything he wants." Dani said as she crossed her arms.

"She isn't being blackmailed. She's being threatened." Robin said.

"How do you know?" Dani asked, narrowing her eyes.

"This happened to me. Slade threatened my team's lives if I didn't do what he wanted." Robin explained.

"So, Vlad is threatening our lives. If Daniella doesn't do what he wants, he would kill us." Bridgett summed up.

"He's to good for that." Dani said,

"He would hire someone to kill us." Bridgett revised.

"That's more like it." Dani said.

"So, how are we going to help her?"

"We're going to have to find a way to convince her that Vlad can't do anything to us." Robin said.

"I can help with that." Bridgett said as her hands became white.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can put a protection spell on you. I did that with the Fentons and Dani."

"Why me?" Dani asked.

"Because." Dani glared at her.

"Do it." Robin said. Bridgett set to work. After five minutes, almost everyone had ruins on them.

"Ready?" She asked Robin. Robin held out his arm. Bridgett put her glowing hands on the arm. After a minute, the arms started to spark and purple lightning shot up and struck Bridgett. She screamed as a wave of pain washed over her.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but let me try again." Bridgett said. She got the same results.

"I think you should stop before something bad happens to you."

"But if I can't put the spell on Robin, Daniella has to stay with Vlad.

"By the way, does this spell thing have any side effects. I'm not going to grow a second head or something, right?" Beastboy asked.

"No you're not, but it can be broken if you are attacked too much or with too much power." Bridgett said. Robin took his arm back. They all stayed silent throughout the ride home. The robin flapped its wings and flew through the window.

* * *

Daniella was staring out of the window of the Dalv jet she was on. She absently petted the robin's head.

_**'I cannot stand being someone else's play thing.'**_Dana said from her gem.

"I can't either, but we have to listen to him. If he hurts, or kills Dick..." Daniella placed a hand over her heart.

_**'I know, but we need to start thinking of ways to get off of his strings.'**_

"I don't think he'll use strings. He'll use moves instead. It's simple chess. You make a few moves and eventually force your opponent into submission. That's how he sees the world. One giant chess game, and he's the king."

"Correct thinking Daniella. I wouldn't expect anything less from my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter. I'm your prisoner." Daniella shot at him.

"We both know that's not true. I love like a father." Vlad said.

"More like a pervert." Daniella mumbled. Vlad almost glared at her, but instead asked for a chess board. Daniella stared at him questioningly.

"It must be so boring up here if you are talking to yourself. So why not a game of chess?" Daniella didn't want to play chess, but Dana did.

"Fine." The servant brought the chess board, and Vlad and Daniella played, with Daniella doing everything Dana told her to. After twenty minutes, Daniella won.

"How did you beat me in chess?" Vlad asked as he surveyed the board. His king was captured with two rooks, two knights, and two pawns.

"I see my friends and enemies in the pieces. I decided to have them behave accordingly. They would protect me to the end as I would to them, and I can remember how everyone else acts. You move them according to how they would act under your control, so I put a few screws in your kingdom. Victory was assured when I captured your queen." Daniella said, repeating what Dana was saying. She looked out of the window and saw the castle that was Vlad's house.

"As much as I enjoy watching you sulk in your loss, I must go get my things." Daniella stood and left Vlad.

_**'I may have figured out how we can escape his game and win.'**_Dana said.

"I'm listening."

_**'We're going to play chess, but on a bigger scale.'**_Daniella smiled as Dana told her the plan.

* * *

**Dark: Danny? Danny? *Looks at readers* Oh hey. I still can't find my Danny muse, and we get to see what Dana knows about chess. Vlad has done some bad stuff, but this takes the cake. Don't you agree? Review about your answer.**

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


	26. Chapter 26: Getting the Pieces Together

**Dark: Hey guys. I like a game of chess, but this is taking it too far. And I still can't find my Danny muse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, neither would be off.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Getting the Pieces Together**

"Thanks Wulf." Daniella said as Wulf left, via claw portal. She had been stuck at Vlad's for a month. During that time, she found Wulf and used him to get information on what happened to the Ghost Zone. She fell onto her bad and stared at the ceiling.

"What pieces do we have left?" She asked.

_**"Ember and Kitty were captured, so that takes out one bishop and one knight. The FarFrozen is occupied, so that's one rook and one pawn gone. Since Vlad is threatening Robin's life, he's as good as captured. That leaves us with seven pawns, one rook, one bishop, one knight, and one king, who's in check."**_

"Who's the queen again?"

_**"Robin."**_

"Oh. Right. What now?"

_**"We need to get our remaining pieces to enemy territory. Vlad is planning to attack Amity Park in a few days, so that's where our pieces need to be." **_

"How are we going to get everyone to Amity and ready to fight?"

_**"We are going to use your new pet and send everyone a message."**_

"Okay." Daniella got some paper and ripped it up. She wrote on one piece and tied it with a ribbon that was in her hair. She called her new pet over and tied the ribbon to its leg."Take this to Titan's Tower. It's a big T at the edge of Jump City." The bird tweeted and flew out of her window. Daniella watched as it disappeared and flopped onto her bed. The month hadn't been hell for her. She had expected Vlad to send her on weird missions like assassinations or to kill her adopted father, but instead she lived like a queen. Vlad had actually taught her a few things about her powers that she didn't understand' He also taught her a few new powers and abilities. Vlad had hired tutors to come in and teach her. She learned about things that she didn't learn in Casper High. She caught on quickly to the teachers lessons and was sure she was at least senior level in high school.

She sighed. It was definitely a false paradise. Too good to be true.

"What am I going to do?"

_**"How about a sparring match?" **_Daniella smiled and sat up. She made a clone and transferred her consciousness to the clone. Then, she pulled the gem off of her body and watched as it was covered in a bright light. She saw silver hair and red eyes. She and Dana stood and moved to opposite corners. They both made ice swords and got into battle positions. Their swords sparked as lightning went through them. They charged at each other with battle cries.

* * *

Vlad was sipping on some tea when the lights started to flicker and shouts and crashes came from upstairs. He sighed. He was used to this happening, especially on slow days like today. His servants mimicked his actions.

"First you teach her how to make a clone. Then, you teach her how to transfer her consciousness to a clone. What's next? Are you going to teach her how to make a thousand shadow clones and have her fight them?" A maid said. She had green-blue skin and yellow eyes. Her hair was red and she was wearing a maid's outfit.

"I might do just that." A few of his servants stared in horror. A one-on-one fight had been enough to last a week. That's why they were weekly, but one against a thousand? They could just see the repairs that the house would have to have. Another crash sounded as the ceiling broke. Daniella fell through it and the floor, a white blur following her.

"Hi Vlad." She said as she passed through the floor. Another second and she was gone. The floor and ceiling had new holes in them. Vlad sighed again and took another sip of his tea, his servants doing so too.

* * *

Robin was in his study. A month had passed since he'd seen his sister. He had tried to spend whatever time he had to try and save her, but there was almost no time to do that. The month had been spent grabbed and capturing all of the criminals that escaped jail and fled to other parts of the world. There was also that thing with the blond girl that Beastboy had a crush on.

"Robin, get in here. It's an emergency!" He heard Beastboy yell. He sighed and left his study. When he got to the living room, he saw a small bird perched on the fridge. It was picking at its leg which, Robin noticed, had a piece of paper tied to it. The ribbon snapped. The robin caught the fabric, while Robin caught the paper. The bird tweeted and flew out of the open window. Robin unraveled the paper in his hands and read it out loud.

_'Robin and team. I need you guys to get to Amity Park. Vlad is planning to start his take over there in a few days. You have to be there. I need you there by then._

_Daniella' _

Robin handed the note to Raven and Dani.

"There's nothing magical about it, unless you count how it got here." Raven said.

"And that's Daniella's handwriting." Dani said. Robin nodded at the two.

"So does this mean that we have to go back to that backwards town?" Beastboy whined. A frying pan dropped onto his head.

"I don't care if we have to go to Tamaran, I just want to save my big sister." Bridgett said.

"Big sister?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. She's like a protective big sister to me."

"She seems more like a mother, but what do I know about parenting? Big sister it is." Dani said. Robin just stared at the two with a smile on his face.

"Let's get going."

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Daniella said as another bandage was wrapped around her.

"Maybe it would stop hurting if you stopped trying to kill yourself." Vlad said. '_This is you fault.' **'It is not. I was bored and you were too slow in your attacks.' **'Too slow?! You were moving at speeds that would put Flash too shame.' **'You're just going to have to take it like a man.' **'First, I'm a girl, and second fine. I will, but go easy on me next time.' **'I will do no such thing.' **_The conversation ended when Vlad put on the last bandage.

"There. I already know that you are going to do this again, so I will say ta." Vlad left her room. Daniella looked at her mirror and saw her pet robin come back. She grabbed the ribbon, tied it to another note, tied that note to the robin, and sent it to the next person. At that moment, a portal opened in her room and Wulf flew out.

"Wulf!" She screamed. Wulf looked at her and she petted his head."What brings you here? I don't need you for now, and if Vlad finds you, you're as good as jailed."

"_I came here to deliver a message from the one with flaming hair._" Wulf said.

"So either Skulker or Ember. Knowing Skulker, he would probably try to skin you instead of ask you to help him, so Ember. What is it?"

"_Help._" Daniela sweatdropped.

"I am getting on that. Oh, actually I do need you." Daniella got another note, her guitar, and a tape recorder. She tied the three together and gave them to Wulf."Give these to her." She handed them to Wulf, who nodded and left.

"That will buy them enough time for Sam and Tucker to get them out." Daniella said to herself.

_**"It should if they listen and follow orders without questions, but it might be different."**_

"I'm trying to have some hope that this might work, but you keep shooting it down." Daniella pouted.

* * *

Ember hated prison. She hated the food, the outfits, the cells, the warden, and some of the people. She met up with Kitty and Penelope.

"Did anyone catch wind of why Walker suddenly went rule crazy?" She asked.

"I heard a rumor that a new ghost king was in town and asked Walker to arrest anyone he wanted." Penelope said.

"I heard that Phantom managed to finally break him." Kitty said.

"I've got nothing." Ember said. Before anyone could say anything, a hand grabbed her by the collar and pulled her trough the portal.

"What is it this time, mutt?" Ember said. Wulf handed her a piece of paper, guitar and a tape recorder. Wulf pushed her back through the portal.

"What is she going to do?" Kitty asked. Ember shrugged her shoulders. She unraveled the paper and read it out loud.

_'To Ember, who was always a little too loud and free. She never let anything tie her down. I wish I could go on a girl's night out with her, but I'm stuck with my father and he doesn't approve of people like her. I never liked him anyway. I always hated him with a passion. I hope that one day, I get to hear her play these songs. I recorded myself singing them. I want her to listen to'_

"What's this?" Bullet said as he grabbed the note from her hands. Ember hid the guitar but Bullet grabbed the recorder.

"Just some fan mail. I always get some from that special admirer." Ember said.

"So you know who this 'Angel' character is?" Ember had to stifle a laugh as Kitty did.

"No, I have never met her in my life." Bullet nodded and handed the note back to Ember. When he was gone, Ember and Kitty started to laugh.

"I can't believe that she used that as an alias." Kitty said.

"Okay, so I missed something." Penelope said.

"Oh. Well, that's what happens when you miss a girl's night out." Ember said."Now," she pulled the guitar from under the table."Who's ready to get out of here?" Penelope and Kitty gained smirks.

* * *

Sam was with Tucker hanging out in her theater. Sam hadn't said a word and was constantly depressed.

"Hey Sam. I know that you feel betrayed, but look at things from her point of view." Tucker said. Sam sighed. This conversation was a norm for her. Tucker would try to cheer her up, but Sam never smiled, or listened.

"Sam, you need to help her. She might need you to help her and instead, you'll be too busy being mad and feeling betrayed that you'll ignore her."

"Tucker, when is that ever going to happen?" A small bird flew into her theater. It landed in her popcorn. There was a note attached to its foot. Sam took the note and the bird flew around.

"What does it say?"

"It's a note from Daniella."

_'Sam and Tucker. I'm sorry that I lied to you guys for years, but I couldn't let my family see me. I was afraid that I would be abandoned again. I really need you guys' help. Vlad blackmailed me into becoming his daughter. I've been here for a month. I need you guys to get Amity ready for battle, and stop by Walker's prison. I'm going to be there ready to fight with some help. You have a few days before Vlad attacks._

_Daniella'_

"Praise the holy bird!" Tucker shouted as he started to bow. Sam would've laughed at him, if she weren't thinking of doing the same thing. The robin found the door and flew out.

"The 'holy bird' is gone, Tuck." Tucker stopped bowing.

"So? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help her. What else?"

"Well I'm not." Sam looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why? She's our friend and she needs help."

"She wasn't our friend a few minutes ago, so why should I care?"

"Fine, stay here, but I'm going to help my best friend." Sam moved to march out of the door.

"But I thought she lied to us. She didn't tell us that she was a girl, so why should we help her?" Tucker said behind a smirk. Sam stopped.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying what you were saying a few days ago. You couldn't care about her then, so why do you care about her now? If you chose to help her, she's still our friend, no matter what she did, and we will not interrogate her like a criminal. If you don't, she's not your friend then and we would be wasting our time and risking our lives for someone we don't care about. So are you going to forgive her for lying and help, or live in the past and stay here? You can't do both." Sam thought about it and gave her answer.

* * *

Daniella was singing to herself. She was still bandaged.

_**"You've been singing that same song for an hour. Please shut up!" **_Dana whined.

"No." Daniella continued singing. After a few minutes, her bird came back.

_**"Thank the gods and Clockwork!" **_Dana cheered.

"Meany." Daniella said. Dana laughed at her immaturity. Daniella rolled her eyes and attached two notes to its legs and sent it off.

_**"Don't you still need to give him a name?"**_

"Oh, yeah. With everything that's been going to I forgot about it."

_**"How about Dick?"**_

"I am not naming him after my brother."

_**"I wasn't talking about your brother."**_

"You sure are one."

_**"Meany."**_

* * *

Valerie was in her apartment talking with Star.

"Have you heard anything about Daniella? Star, now is not the time to text."

"I'm checking the news-Oh my gosh!"

"What?!" Valerie ran to Star. On her phone was a picture of Vlad Masters, and Daniella. The headline was: Vlad adopts beautiful girl?!

"That's not right." Valerie commented.

"No. It's wrong in many ways." Star said.

"Keep reading."

_'As of this day, December fifth, Vlad Masters adopted a sixteen-year-old Daniella Grayson, sister of the richest boy on earth, Dick Grayson. Mr. Masters had this to say when interviewed:"I have always wanted a child, and helping this young girl has made me realize what kind of opportunities kids today have in contrast to children without parents."'_

"That lying, little, son of a-" Valerie said.

"I know you're mad, but think about it like this. At least she has a father that won't be weird." Star said.

"He's a half-ghost like her, and her archenemy." Valerie said.

"I said he wasn't weird, not safe to be around." Star revised."So, how are we going to get her away from him?"

"Easy. We go in there and save her sorry butt." Valerie said as her huntress armor appeared. Before either of them could move, a robin flew through Valerie's window and perched itself upon Star's hairclip.

"I think it likes your flower." Valerie said. She heard a snap and a piece of paper dropped into Star's lap. The robin tweeted before leaving.

"That's one smart bird." Star said.

"What did it drop?"

"A note."

_'Star and Valerie. I can't be there right now, so I need to make this quick. Vlad is planning to attack Amity Park as his first act of conquest. It will happen in a few days. You guys need to evacuate the people or get them somewhere the fight won't hurt them. I've got myself full with escaping the perv of the year. I'll be there to fight Vlad soon._

_Daniella.'_

"Well, looks like we got some work to do." Valerie said as her hover board appeared under her feet.

"You're okay with this?" Star asked.

"Of course not, but it's not like I have a say in the matter. Hop on." Star climbed aboard the hover board and Valerie took off.

* * *

Maddie and Jack were in their basement when Jazz called them up. In her hands was a note and a small bird was flying around. Jack tried to shoot the small animal down, but Jazz had grabbed the gun before that could happen.

"What happened?" Maddie asked. The kitchen was a mess and the bird was gone.

"That bird flew through the door and gave me this." Jazz said. The parents came to her and looked over shoulder."It's a note... from Daniella!" Jazz read the writing out loud.

_'Jazz, Mom, Dad. I know someone who could use a Fenton Ghost Shield. It needs to be big enough to cover a city. He will pay a lot of money for it. Oh and Maddie if you're reading this. I want you o meet me at Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin.I have something to tell you and Wisconsin is in the middle of Amity and Jump. I'll see you there tomorrow at 8:00 in the afternoon. After that,Vlad is taking me back to Amity, Tell Jazz I said that I can't wait to see her, oh and Jack too. Make sure he stays out of trouble._

_Daniella'_

When Jazz stopped reading, Jack shouted,"I'll make the Fenton Ghost Shield! Maddie, you need to go to Wisconsin NOW! You can drive yourself there. Be sure to tell Vladdie I said hi. Me and Jazz will stay here and work on the Ghost shield." Jack grabbed Maddie and tossed her into the RV."See you later sweet cheeks!" The door was slammed and bolted, several times. Maddie sighed as she started the RV and set off.

* * *

Daniella smiled as her pet came back. He tweeted as she removed the last of her bandages.

"Hi Gray." She said. The bird ruffled its feathers in response. It perched itself upon her shoulder. She looked in the mirror in front of her."In a few days, I will have my freedom, and be with my brother without any problems. You did good today. Take a rest." She petted him on his head and flew into her hair. He ruffled her hair and slept in the nest he made. Daniella giggled at his actions.

_**"One by one, the pieces move."**_

"Isn't it 'one by one they all fall'?"

_**"Yeah, but that sounds better."**_

"I guess."

* * *

**Dark: I have a challenge for this chapter. Some notes had hidden messages in them. PM me if you know what Daniella really meant. I hope you like the game Dana is playing.**

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


	27. Chapter 27: War and Preparations

**Dark: Hey guys. I hate having to do the author's notes by myself, but Danny is still hiding. Anyway, the story is reaching an interesting climax. I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, both would still be on.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: War and Preparations  
**

The next day, Daniella was smiling. Vlad was distracted all day because there was a massive disruption in Walker's Prison. When she was eavesdropping on their conversation, she picked up the word 'loud sound and horrendous noise' she smirked.

"That got on bishop, one knight, and a few more new pawns that are due for a promotion on my side. This war is getting fun." Daniella said with a smile.

"They even declared war on your throne in the name of this 'Angel' character, who helped them cause that racket." Walker said.

"Are you doing anything about it?"

"Well, no, but I had to talk to you first-" Walker was ignored as Vlad blasted him into the wall.

"I don't care about some new ghost rebel. I want them destroyed. Now, GO TAKE CHARGE OFF YOUR PRISON!" Vlad yelled. Walker scrambled to his feet and left. Daniella left and went to her room.

_**"If this was done correctly, then the doorbell goes off... now." **_True to her word, the doorbell rang out.

"I'll get it!" Daniella yelled as she knew who it was. She was dressed in her black dress with a white flower. She had on black flats with a black rose on the toe of the shoe. She opened the door and saw the teal hazmat suit of Maddie Fenton.

"I want to know what's going on young lady or I'll-" Maddie didn't finish as Daniella grabbed her and flew to her room invisibly.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, but Vlad blackmailed me and threatened Robin's life to get me to by his daughter. He is half ghost like me and is the Wisconsin ghost. He is the current King of the Ghost Zone and will attack Amity tomorrow. I needed you here because of his feelings for you." Daniella said. Maddie was sent reeling from the information she just received. When she was able to accept everything, she asked.

"What am I going to do while I'm here?" She asked.

"To distract him of course. I've got something to do while your doing that." Daniella transformed into her ghost self.

"What do you have to do?" Maddie asked.

"I have a girl's night out to get to before Vlad decides to leave. You need to keep him distracted and here until you see me again." Daniella said as she pushed Maddie out of her room. She leaned against her door and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor.

"A little longer. Then, I won't ever have to be near him again." She said to herself. Her pet tweeted with glee, sensing the change that made his master happy. She smiled and went intangible. She dropped through the floor and found his portal. She went through it and on the other side was Ember and a weird looking hair was frizzy-er than normal and her eyes were red. There were tear stains on her cheeks. Daniella smiled in sympathy and hugged the distraught ghost. Kitty returned the hug. After a minute, Daniella let go of her.

"Let's get moving. You can tell me what happened on our way there." Kitty smiled and nodded.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ember asked.

"Central Plaza." Daniella replied. Both Kitty and Ember smirked.

* * *

_Yesterday, at the Manson House_

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

"I'm saying what you were saying a few days ago. You couldn't care about her then, so why do you care about her now? If you choose to help her, she's still our friend, no matter what she did, and we will not interrogate her like a criminal. If you don't, she's not your friend then and we would be wasting our time and risking our lives for someone we don't care about. So are you going to forgive her for lying and help, or live in the past and stay here? You can't do both." Sam thought about it and gave her answer. Her hair covered her eyes.

"I'm not going to help her because I forgive her. I'm going to help her because I'm going to kick her ass when this is over for lying to us. Then, I'll forgive her, but right now, I'm going to get Amity Park safe from ghosts, and you're going to prison. Plus, risking our lives for people we care about is one of our norms." Sam said with vigor and a smile. Her eyes burned with determination and Tucker could see it, as it reflected in his eyes.

"Good to see that you're over this and her, Sam." Tucker and Sam ran out of her house.

* * *

_Present Time_

Sam and Tucker walked down the empty streets of Amity Park. Currently, most of the citizens of Amity were in the next town over. Anyone who remained were getting ready to face Plasmius and his army.

"Who knew Amity Citizens could pack and run that fast?" Tucker asked.

"You forget. Most of the people have to run everyday and sometimes with luggage. This was nothing new." Sam said. They stayed silent until Sam asked,"What happened at Walker's Prison yesterday?"

"It was crazy." Tucker said before telling his tale.

* * *

_Tucker was flying through the Ghost as fast as the Spectre Speeder could. When he reached Walker's Prison, it was a riot. Various objects and people were flying out of the brick building. There were waves of sound flying in every direction and green and blue flames were covering some parts of the building._

_"What kind of hell happened here?" Tucker asked himself as he drove the Speeder closer to the riot of a prison. He parked it in a nearby forest and ran toward the building. When he bursts through the door, he saw Ember in front of everybody, yelling orders and rocking a guitar at the same time. The guitar kept producing green waves of sound that tore the place to pieces. When she saw Tucker, she teleported to him._

_"Hey Dipstick. I assume you're the help that Angel sent?"_

_"Yep. The best." Tucker said, puffing his chest._

_"Good. I need you to grab and key from Walker's room. I need that to release a friend of mine." Ember said as she teleported away Tucker nodded his head._

_"Right." He made his way through the chaos and to Walker's room. The techno boy opened the door and looked around. Walker wasn't in there._

_"Need to be fast." He thought out loud. He quickly ran to Walker's desk and searched for the that, he searched through the drawers and pocketed a small law book. He kept searching until the room was in shambles._

_"Where is it?" He asked. He looked around the room until he had an idea. He knelt down and stuck his hand through the floor. He wiggled his arm until his hand hit something metal. He grabbed it and pulled his hand out. A golden key was in his hand._

_"Yes! I got it!" He cheered._

_"Good job punk. Stealing from an officer. That's going to get you about five hundred years time." A deep voice said from behind him._

_"Shit." Tucker said as he got a gun from his belt. He pocketed the key."You know, I was just trying to find my way out of this chaos. I understand that prison breaks are your most hated things and-"_

_"Shut it boy." Walker said as he tried to blast Tucker. Tucker turned around and jumped to the side._

_"You know. Shooting someone is very rude, and deadly. You don't want to go to jail now do ya?" Tucker said as he aimed the gun at Walker. Walker smirked and held up his hand. Both glowed as power surged through them._

_"It's going to be one of us punk. You or me?" Walker said as the gun began to get hot._

_"I'd prefer you!" Someone yelled. Walker's body suddenly flew forward and hit a wall. He slumped to the ground unconscious. Tucker lowered the gun as it turned off. Kitty was at the door with a frying pan in her hand._

_"Frying pans are evil." Tucker said._

_"More like life saver's." Kitty replied. She caught the key that Tucker threw at her._

_"What's going on here?" He asked._

_"Ember got hold of a guitar. Then she got carried away." Tucker nodded in understanding. The boy followed the romantic into the fray. When they reached Ember, she was using Daniela's guitar to destroy a door._

_"Who's in there?" Tucker asked._

_"A friend, and someone we need." Ember replied as she sent another sound wave at the door. The hinges gave way as the door fell to the ground._

_"Finally. I thought I would have to wait forever to get out." Amorpho said as he walked out of the room._

_"Who's this dude?" Tucker asked._

_"His name's Amorpho. He can take the form of anyone he sees. You guys ran into him before. Something about a stolen head, or was it face?" Ember asked. Amorpho transformed into Tucker for example._

_"Why would he be in a very tight and locked room?" Tucker asked, confused. Ember fell to the ground, while Kitty explained._

_"Since he can take the form of anyone he wants, it's hard to tell him from the crowd." Amorpho transformed into a guard to prove Kitty's point. _

_"Oh. Why do we need him?"_

_"To declare war." Ember said as she took out a picture of Daniella in her ghost form. Amorpho saw it and transformed into her._

_"Time to get to work." He said._

_"That's weird to her your voice through her mouth." Tucker commented. Amorpho shrugged and flew to the top of the prison. Ember tossed a tape recorder to him. He hid it behind him. He pushed play._

_"HEY!" The recording shouted. He mouthed the words that came through the box."My name is Angel, and I want to get out of this rotten place!" He paused the recording as the prisoners cheered for a second. He pushed play again."I hate _King _Plasmius. Who's with me?!" The recording said with venom on the word. The prisoners roared with agreement."Then let the king and his pawn here this: I DECLARE WAR FOR THE THRONE! FOR THE PEOPLE OF THE GHOST ZONE!" Amorpho raised his hand. The prisoners followed suit with a shout._

_"FOR THE GHOST ZONE!"_

_"LET AMITY PARK BE OUR BATTLE GROUND! I WILL BE THERE TOMORROW! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HELP, SAY 'I!'!"_

_"I!" The populace shouted. _

_"I WILL BE AT THE CENTRAL PLAZA TOMORROW AT 8! I WILL LEAD YOU TO BATTLE! NOW, ENJOY YOUR FREEDOM AND PREPARE FOR THE GREATEST FIGHT IN GHOST ZONE HISTORY!" The crowd cheered and shouted as they flew off. Whatever was left of the guards were quickly taken down by the charging crowd. Amorpho flew down and gave Ember the tape recorder._

_"For some old fashioned piece of crap, this thing is useful." Ember said._

_"Now that my role is done, I will be on my way. See you tomorrow at the Plaza." Amorpho began to fly away._

_"Wait, you're fighting?" Tucker asked._

_"Of course. I may not look like it at the moment, but I can be quite violent when I want. Plus, this will get me some great attention from the soon-to-be overthrown king." Amorpho said as he flew off. Ember smirked at the thought of tomorrow,but then realized that Kitty was gone._

_"Hey, where's Kitty?" Tucker shrugged in response. The two looked down and saw Kitty walking around the front wall, where some ghost were escaping._

_"Johnny? Johnny?" She asked as the ghost flew out. The roar of a motorbike was heard and Kitty saw Johnny speeding toward the exit."Johnny!" She screamed, but the biker boy ignored her and sped past her."JOHNNY!" Kitty screamed. Johnny stopped his bike and turned to face her._

_"Sorry Kitten, but I need to get out of here. I'm not fighting against Plasmius."_

_"But I am." She said with a weak voice._

_"Then you can get destroyed without me." Johnny said. He turned and sped away. Tears fell down Kitty's face as she saw him leave. Ember came up to her._

_"Sorry girl, but this was gonna happen one way or another. He didn't deserve you anyway." Her words didn't help as Kitty still cried. Her skin then started cracking, literally. Tucker saw._

_"What's happening to her?"  
_

_"She lost her obsession, so she's going to start breaking. It's the ghost equivalent to going insane." Ember said. She then smacked Kitty across the face."Pull it together. I know what it's like to get dumped. Multiple times actually." She mumbled the last part to herself,"but you need to keep it together. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Angel, Spectra, and me." Kitty nodded dumbly and closed her eyes. More cracks appeared."How about you do it before I decide to waste you." Ember threatened. The cracks started to seal and disappear. When they were gone, Kitty opened her eyes and smiled a weak smile."Good girl." Ember commented. She then turned to Tucker."Don't tell anybody about this. Got it?" The diva threatened. Tucker held his hands up and nodded."Good, now get out of here."_

* * *

"That's pretty much what happened." Tucker said as he finished telling his story of what happened.

"Wow. Who knew that Johnny was such a douche?" Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure all of us knew that he was, this was just a new level of low for him." Tucker said.

"He's going to get what's coming to him. Just wait." Sam said as FentonWorks appeared. A blue car was parked outside of the house and five familiar teens were outside of the door. A green glove was about to hit the doorbell.

"NO!" Sam and Tucker said as they ran for the door. It was too late and the seven heard the shout of, "GHOST!" before the door was blasted open, sending the seven teens to the street.

Robin sat up when the pain subsided. He put his hand on the ground to get a feel for his surroundings, but instead felt something soft.

"If you don't get your hand off of me, I'll rip it off." Sam said from under him. He turned his head and saw that his hand was on her chest. _Why does this feel familiar? _He thought. He immediately got up and apologized to her. Everyone on the ground glared at Jack, who looked sheepish.

"Sorry." Jazz stuck her head out and glared at her father.

* * *

**Dark: I love change. Hope you like the chapter I provided. And tell me if you can find my Danny muse. I looked everywhere.**

**R&amp;R! See ya later! Happy New Year! 2015!**


	28. Chapter 28: Angel's War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, both would still be on.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Angel's War  
**

"Are we ready?" Daniella asked. Everyone nodded."Alright then. Infimap, take all of us to the front of FentonWorks." The map glowed green, as well as everyone in the plaza."Everyone, hang OOOOONNNN!" Daniella said as the map sped them through the Ghost Zone.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Amity Park in five seconds... We're here." The pilot said through the speakers. Three people stepped off of the jet. Vlad Masters, Maddie Fenton, and Daniella Masters."

"I hate plane travel." Daniella commented.

"The ride wasn't bad at all." Vlad said.

"The first plane ride I had, the pilot faked an emergency and I ended up stuck in the woods for a week." Daniella pouted.

"I'm pretty sure he left you food." Vlad said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yep, nothing but the air I breathed was my food." Daniella said. Vlad gave up on trying to cheer her up. Daniella had her black dress on with a white flower on her left breast, black ballet shoes with black flowers on the toes and a white flower in her hair. She followed Vlad and Maddie as they entered Amity Park. Vlad excused himself as he disappeared. Daniella and Maddie made their way to FentonWorks.

"So I think I can get the plan together, but why do you need a ghost shield?" Maddie asked.

"Because, I need to trap Vlad and his army here in case I can't beat him."

"What do you mean- wait, you're going to fight him?!" Maddie yelled.

"Well, yeah. I don't see anyone else up for the job. An eye for an eye. A king for a king."

"I'm afraid that you lost me." Maddie sweatdropped.

"Vlad sees life like a chess game. Capture pawns and take down kings. So I'm going to beat him at his own game. Take him down for good." Daniella explained.

"How do you plan to take him down?"

"War." Daniella said."I have a good idea of what to do, and it all starts at 8:00." Daniella checked her phone and saw that it was 7:56."Vladdy was always punctual." She says as they reach FentonWorks. Maddie was about to unlock the door herself, but Daniella let her hand light up with lightning."Hold on." She commanded. Maddie obeyed. The female halfa rang the doorbell.

"GHOSTS!" The door opened and before anything happened, Daniella shoved her hand forward with incredible speed. A scream was heard and a flash of light blinded anybody nearby. After a short minute, the light went down and Jack Fenton was on the ground,sparks flying from various parts of his body.

"That should teach you to stop shooting people at the door." Daniella said as she walked over him. Maddie bent down and helped her husband to his feet. Robin came from the basement.

"What happened-Daniella?" He asked."What happened to you?" Before she could answer, everyone else came up.

"What's going on?"

"What was that scream?"

"Daniella?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Hi." Daniella replied, using her innocent look. Everyone tensed and adopted battle stances."In order, Maddie and I came back, Jack's, and a dress that Vlad made me wear."

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I'm here because I need to pick up the Ghost Shield I ordered." Everyone's faces became shocked, but Jazz walked up to her, device in hand.

"Here you go." She said as she handed Daniella the contraption.

"Thanks." Daniella pocketed the device and checked her phone. 7:58. _Two more minutes._

"Hey, I need a Favor from everyone in this house."

"What?" Cyborg said, still tense. Daniella lost her innocent expression as her eyes hardened.

"I need you to fight for me." Everyone was taken back by the request.

"What do you mean?" Beastboy asked.

"You got the note. So you should know why." Daniella said.

"But you said it was in a few days." Dani whined.

"I wanted to make you think you had time so that you wouldn't rush here and forget anything important." Daniella countered.

"Like what?"

"Sleep, rest, food." Daniella listed with her fingers.

"She has a point." An orange and gray robin flew in through the window and perched itself upon her shoulder.

"That's the bird that delivered the notes."

"I know. I told him to."

"You can understand that thing?"

"_He's _not a thing. He's a living creature like you and me, and no I can't understand him. He's just smart." The bird tweeted and ruffled it's wings against her. Daniella felt a pressure on her back._ Weird. _ The door slammed into the wall.

"Hey Mr. Fenton. We're back and- Daniella?" Tucker asked. Daniella turned around.

"Hey Tuck, Sam." Daniella said. Sam walked up to her, and punched her cheek. Daniella's head turned, and a bruise formed, but other than that, she was fine.

"You are a heartless jerk. Next time you decide to keep any secrets from me and Tucker, you're going to become more than a full ghost." Sam threatened. Daniella turned her head back and smiled.

"Okay."

"Now that we have that out of the way, what are you wearing?" Tucker said.

"A dress that Vlad made me wear."

"How'd me make you wear it?" Sam asked.

"He said that if I didn't, he'd take my necklace." Everyone nodded in understanding, but noticed something wrong.

"Where is your necklace anyway?"

"On my original."

"Original?"

"Yep. I'm not Daniella, just a copy she created."

"When did Daniella create a copy of herself?"

"When she came back from her girl's night out, or rather her pep rally."

"What are you talking about?" Daniella was going to answer, but her phone beeped.

"Oh no." Her body was quickly covered in sparks of lightning. She then ran with the speed of the Flash past everyone and came back with a portable ghost portal."Need this." She ran outside and placed it in front of the T-car.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Preparing the battlefield." She answered simply.

"What battlefield?" Beastboy asked. A ghost portal opened up on the other side of the street. Vlad Plasmius stepped through, with the Ring of Rage on his hand and the Crown of Fire on his head. Daniella quickly ran to his side.

"Welcome back, _Dad._" She said, adding venom to the end.

"Nice to see you too, daughter." Daniella flinched at the word. The elder halfa then spotted Tucker among the crowd in front of him."You, boy. You can make a broadcast from your tech thingy or whatever, correct?"

"First off, it's called a PDA. Second, yes I can."

"Good, I order you to broadcast my rule to the world."

"And if I refuse?" Plasmius immediately moved behind Daniella and a pink knife formed in his hand. He held the knife to her throat.

"Then she dies." The knife dug into Daniella's throat and a drop of blood fell from it. Daniella nodded as best as she could to the tech boy. Tucker wasted no time setting up his PDA. He nodded when he was ready. Plasmius flew to the top of Amity Park."PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! I AM THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS! AND I HEREBY CLAIM THIS WORLD AS MY OWN FROM THIS DAY FORTH! ANYONE WHO OPPOSES ME WILL BE DEALT WILL ACCORDINGLY! I WILL START MY REIGN WITH THE DESTRUCTION OF AMITY PARK!" Another portal opened behind him and Walker came out, with millions of police ghosts."RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" The police ghosts started to fly down and destroy some of the empty houses.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Everyone sprang into action and started to fight against the army in front of them. Plasmius summoned a chair and sat on it, watching the events that unfolded.

"Sorry, Fruitloop." Vlad heard before he was knocked out of his chair. He scrambled for a bit before he up righted himself.

"Daughter?!"

"I'm not your daughter. And I never will be!" Daniella tore the dress she had on in half from where it started at her breast. Her body glowed as a ring appeared around her waist, transforming her into her ghostly form.

Vlad smirked."You can't renounce me! I hold you in my hand!" An ectoblast gathered in his hand and he aimed it at the unsuspecting Robin."You will fight for me. Or he won't be able to fight anymore." An ectoblast gathered in Daniella's hand, as lightning started to form around her.

"Sorry, but you don't control me." The lightning gathered at the ectoblast, and she fired. The blast sent Plasmius to the ground.

"Insolent brat!" He spat as he flew up to Daniella with an ectopowered fist. He aimed for her head, but Daniella moved away from him. Before she could do anything more, a purple mist formed from her mouth. Lightning covered her once more and she flew toward the ghost portal. She activated it and very quickly ran way from the town. Everyone watched as a ghost portal opened and pulsed. The Titans and Fentons tensed.

"Get ready." Robin said. Everyone powered up. The portal pulsed again, and again. With a small light, a figure came through the green swirl.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Daniella said as she came through the portal. Everyone stared at her with a deadpanned expression. She pouted."I guess not. Oh, I brought something. My army." She moved as ghosts started to flood out of the portal. While that was happening, Daniella flew to Plasmius's height.

"Sorry, Vladdy, but this angel's gotta take you down." A purple aura appeared around her body. The portal closed and nobody noticed the green tint the sky took on. Daniella's aura flared.

"You little brat! After everything I did for you? This is how you repay me?!"

"You blackmailed and threatened me to stay with you, then you forced me by threatening my brother. You did nothing but keep me hostage!"

"Keeping you alive was a mistake. One I shall never make again. I will kill you and take your mid-morph DNA from you dying body. Then, Maddie will become my queen." Vlad said. He pushed his hand forward and his army charged once again.

"Get ready."

"Why are we listening to a girl about war again?" Every female then gained dark looks, including Daniella and the human females.

"You wanna repeat that, Technus?" Desiree asked in a dark tone.

"No ma'am." Technus quickly replied.

"Good. Now, CHARGE!" Daniella said. Everyone from her side ran at the enemy soldiers. Daniella flew off to take care of Vlad, personally. Robin stared at his sister. _Good luck, and be safe. _He thought. He turned to his first opponent, ready to open a can of whoop-ass on him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Clockwork's Tower_

"You know what this fighting could do." The Observant said to the timelord.

"I know everything, so that is a stupid statement." Clockwork said.

"This fighting could reawaken what we trapped inside of her. That necklace is proof of that. We must do something about her. She has to-" The Observant was interrupted by Clockwork.

"If you say she has to die, I will end you."The Observant went silent."Good. Now, we cannot take the necklace away from her. She has grown too attached to it and it's prisoner."

"So, we must kill-" A scythe appeared at is throat."You must know that her time is running out, Clockwork. You cannot protect her forever."

"I will give it all I've got. You bastards were the one who locked the Dark One inside of her.-"

"At your request."

"True, but I did not give her the necklace, nor did I request that it be done. That was the Observants decision. It is your actions that will bring the Ghost Zone to ruins. It is your greed for power that the Dark One will reawaken. It is because of your narrow mindedness that the girl will become broken! IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT SHE WILL UNLEASH THE GREATEST EVIL ON EARTH AND THE GHOST ZONE!" Clockwork was yelling in fury by now and the Observant could do nothing but cower as various gears and medallions started to float around. Clockwork calmed down."I want you to leave, now!" The Observant fled with his tail between his legs. Clockwork sighed as he saw a viewing mirror, which contained Daniella, but with a black sundress that was torn to shreds at the bottom and shackles on her wrists with chains that hung limply beside her feet. Her hair was black with red highlights and tips. Black wings with red trimmings came from her back. Her eyes were completely void of color, and her smile sent a chill down Clockwork's back, and the picture was frozen.

"I am sorry, child, but I cannot stop what is coming. I can only prepare you for it." Clockwork sighed as the image started moving, and laughter was heard. Insane, laughter that was feminine.

* * *

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Battle for Amity

**Dark: Hey Danny and locked him in the Fenton Thermos for a while.*Shakes thermos* Anyway, the next chapter is the last chapter. For this story. I will be writing a sequel to this story after the next chapter. So be on the lookout.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, both would still be on.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Daniella vs. Vlad: The Battle for Amity  
**

"I can't believe she got me into this." Technus said.

"Neither can the rest of us, but she did, again." Skulker said, blocking a blast from a nightstick.

"I'm all for fighting the system." Youngblood said, firing a cannonball from his foot.

"Hey! Watch where you shoot, brat!" Spectra said, dodging the metal ball.

"Sorry." A bright ball of light stopped the fighting.

"What's that?" Kitty asked.

"Don't know." A piece of the light fell and hit the ground, bringing up smoke. Daniella got up from the crater she created.

"Pleas don't tell me that you're all talk." Vlad taunted.

"Oh please. I was just wishing to kick your ass for good sooner." Daniella flew back up to him and pushed her fist forward. It was caught and Vlad threw her to a building, bringing it to the ground. Daniella got up from the rubble. She let power run through her hands and let them glow blue and purple. She flew up and fired a mix of her powers at Vlad. He dodged, but was hit with a blue and purple blast from behind.

"What the?"

"I'm so sorry, but I'm quite stubborn. So I'm not going down easy, or at all." Daniella said as she merged with her clone. She powered her hands and her hair moved in all directions from the static electricity."Now, fry!"

* * *

"What was that light?" Cyborg said, holding off a few ghosts,"and are these guys hound dogs or something?!"

"It was Daniella. It had to be." Robin said, ignoring Cyborg's complaints.

"How do you think she's fairing against Plasmius?" Raven asked.

"To be honest, I don't think she's doing to well. He has those two power items, and she doesn't have the Fenton Suit. So she's screwed in terms of power." Sam said.

"But, she has other things that might help." Raven said.

"Like what?" Starfire asked, firing starbolts at several police ghosts.

"Something lays dormant inside of her. Lots of power that wasn't there when we first met her. Plus, she's very stubborn." Raven explained, cryptically. She then brought a piece of rubble down on another dozen ghosts.

"I can agree to that." Dani said, punching a police officer in the face.

"What kind of power, and how is it there? She didn't do anything that affected her powers since the Undergrowth thing." Tucker said, moving back to avoid a stick to the temple.

"True, but she has had things happen to her. That necklace-"

"And what I did to help her." Bridgett finished. Dani blasted a ghost that was behind her.

"So what she has power. The question is if she can use it and if it will be enough to beat Vlad." She said.

"That's two questions." Beastboy said, flattening several more ghost. Another bang and flash of light passed as Daniella flew toward them, knocking down dozens of soldiers that were in the way. Vlad's insane laughing could be heard.

"Daniella!" Robin shouted, trying to get to her. He didn't notice the two ghosts that tried to kill him, but a green blast got in their way and a small portal opened up, sucking them inside. Robin looked and saw two girls on a hoverboard. Both had guns smoking.

"Figured you might need help, so I made tons of these guns. One blast will send the ghost back to where they belong, and they can't come back because of the ghost shield." Valerie said she she threw Robin and everyone a gun.

"Thanks." Portals started opening up as fast as the tides turned.

* * *

"Okay, that one hurt." Daniella said as she stood from the debris she made."The repairs I'll need to do to save this town."

**_"This is no time to worry about that! If you can't fight, let me!"_**

"Sorry, but you beat up the last threat. This is my fight."

_**"Are you insane?! He has you overpowered and outclassed! How are you going to beat him?!"**_

"A stroke of luck."

_**"Ya know, you scare me at times with how close to dying you get."**_

"Thanks." Daniella flew off, leaving a shockwave in her wake.

"Back for more? I thought you would give up after that last attack."

"As long as my friends and family are still fighting, I will fight!"

"Interesting." Vlad said, a wicked glint in his eye. Daniella ignored it and fired a lightning blast at him. He caught it in his hand and sent it back. Daniella moved."My power exceeds yours by a 20-year gape, and then another hundred. There is no way that you can beat me." Vlad emphasized this by teleporting.

"You're not the only one who can teleport." Daniella said as a bolt of lightning struck her and she disappeared, just as Vlad tried to hit her. Another bolt of lightning struck and she reappeared where Vlad originally was.

"I see that you have gotten better, but let's see how far you can stretch your limits."

"What are you talking about now, Fruitloop?" Vlad didn't answer, but instead let white light flow into his hands. He cloned himself and aimed at Robin, Bridgett, Ember, Kitty, The Titans, The Fentons, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Star.

"Let's see how many people you swore to protect." He and his clones fired. Daniella gasped and let lightning cover her body. She flew with enhanced speed, cloning herself once. She and her clone linked hands and a green dome appeared around them. It shrunk until it was around their linked hands. They let go and the dome became a bubble. They split up and flew to opposite ends of the blasts. The blasts hit the curvy bubble and exploded.

"Cheap move." Daniella said, with one eye closed. Her clone disappeared and she reopened her closed eye. She let lightning build in her hands and her hair went wild again. Her feet gained a blue hue and frost formed under them. She landed on the ground, which quickly became ice, and sped through the crowd. Electrifying anyone she touched. She was about finished with her run when she saw another white blast headed for Robin. She quickly turned around and headed his way, moving past an open ghost portal. The blast was close to hitting him. _'Not enough time to resurrect a shield.' **'Please don't tell me.' **_Daniella reached her brother and pushed him out of the way, saving him from the blast by a hair. She screamed as she was sent back into several buildings.

Ember, Kitty, and Robin turned their heads when they heard Daniella scream."Daniella!" They said. Ember and Kitty flew to her and Robin ran, following the trail of smoke. When they got to her, she was in a wall. Her clothes were ripped and seared. Her white hair was gray and black from the dust and dirt that settled there, and the ends had fire coming from them. Her body had bruises and burns where there was exposed skin. Her eyes were struggling to open. The three ran up to her and pulled her from the wall. Vlad came when she fell. Daniella's body hit the ground and her hand touched the purple gem that hung on her neck. A purple light went over her body and Danny Phantom took her place.

"Hmm? Danny Phantom and Daniella Angel are one and the same? Well, that little brat kept a secret this big from her father. I'm afraid that her punishment can't be helped." Another white ball formed in his hand. Sparks started flying from it as the power became unstable.

"You are not her father. You are a bastard that she ran into!" Robin said as he moved his body in front of his sister's. Danny opened his eyes and tried to lift his hand, but failed and transformed back into Daniella Angel.

"What do you know about parenting? You're just a child! You know nothing!" Vlad hurled the ball at Robin, who moved, along with Kitty and Ember.

"Hey kid, I know you want to do good, but if you let your sister get another hit like that, there may not be another miracle she can pull off." Ember said, pissed. Daniella freed herself from her friends.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Tell that to your suit and body." Ember remarked. Daniella took a step, but Kitty and Ember grabbed an arm each and pinned her against the wall they were in front of.

"Let me go." She commanded. Neither of the females obeyed.

"Sorry girl, but until that brat of yours can make it here, you're not going anywhere." Daniela struggled against them. Robin ignored them and charged at Vlad with his gun. He fired and watched as a the blast hit Vlad's shield and disappeared.

"You can't possibly think that gun will stop me? I'll just close the ghost portals you open." Vlad smirked. Robin charged with a roar and fired the gun at Plasmius. The ghost only moved before closing the portals that opened. Robin ditched the gun and tried to whack Plasmius with his bo-staff. Plasmius easily caught the metal and broke it with one hand. Three more Vlad's surrounded Robin.

"Let's show you the power of the First Ghost King." They said as the powered their hands and fired. Robin screamed as pain coursed through his body. Daniella heard it and struggled harder against her friends. She screamed as her powers went haywire as a storm cloud appeared above them. Ember and Kitty ignored the pain as lightning coursed through their bodies. Cracks began forming on Daniella's arms. A purple aura appeared around her and danced like a raging flame.

"Shit! She's loosing it." Ember said, holding Daniella's arm back. Vlad saw this and his smirk grew. He grabbed Robin by the collar and used his own lightning powers to electrocute the boy. Robin screamed again, and Daniella's aura flared. The cracks became bigger. Ember and Kitty tried talking to her, but she was too out of it to listen. Vlad then punched the boy wonder in the face. After a bruise formed, he then beat the hero down with everything he had. The whole time this was happening, the storm got worse as the clouds formed a vortex over Daniella, and her powers started to get worse,along with the cracks on her arms. Pieces of rubble and the road started to float and ice froze over everything. Lightning covered her body and random things changed visibility, or tangibility. Everyone saw the lightning and stopped fighting when they heard two screams.

"Daniella/Robin!" Some people shouted. Everyone that was left ran toward the screams and lightning.

* * *

Robin hit the wall beside his out of control sister. She was beginning to calm down when Vlad picked him up and threw him at the other wall.

"If I kill this boy, Daniella will go with him, but I need her mid-morph DNA for the perfect daughter. What do I care about her and her halfa status anymore? I'll kill this brat and end this fighting. Actually, I'll kill the girl personally." Vlad seemed to be talking to himself by now. He left Robin, who stood and followed him slowly.

"I must thank you ladies for making this easy for me." Vlad said. Ember and Kitty's bodies started glowing a green color.

"What the?" Ember said.

"I can't move." Kitty said. Daniella's powers disappeared and her head fell down. She stopped struggling and her irregular breathing could be heard.

"Once again. I thank you for making this easy for me." A dagger appeared in Vlad's hand. He shoved it forward and stabbed Daniella's... brother, Robin. The dagger embedded itself in his stomach.

"You're not killing my sister." Robin said as he fell into a puddle of his blood. Vlad sighed.

"Oh well. That just saved me the pain of having to kill him later. Now, where were we." Vlad flew up and was about to make an ectoblast, but the air suddenly became charged. The cracks on Daniella's arms sealed shut. Tears came from her eyes.

"Dick. Dick. Dick!" She looked at Plasmius with fiery purple eyes, and screamed. No ghostly wail came out of her mouth, but the sound was enough to shatter any kind of glass with fifty feet of her. Vlad covered his ears as the sound went up a pitch. The vortex in the sky opened as a column of light shot down onto Daniella, Ember, and Kitty.

"IF DICK IS DEAD, SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SEE OBLIVION FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Daniella screamed as Kitty and Ember broke from the spell cast on them. They were thrown to the ground by a force that pushed them away from Daniella. The light show ended and multiple gasps were heard. Daniella's body was completely clear of any injury and her suit was fixed. Her eyes burned with power, but that wasn't what everyone was focused on. Ember and Kitty opened their eyes and saw a flash of white. They both covered their mouths in shock. Above Daniella's head was a pure white ring that was slightly smaller than her head, and big snow white wings adorned her back. They were stretched and ready for take off.

"I'll kill you." Daniella said as she bent down and her wings flapped, throwing up tons of smoke and dust, and Daniella. She flew straight toward Vlad, who stared at her, shocked. He quickly moved, but as Daniella passed him, she became a blur and Vlad was thrown to the street. A crater formed and smoke and dust was kicked up from the impact. When Vlad's field of vision cleared, Daniella's black hair with red tips covered her face. Her wings were pitch black as well. A purple aura flared around her and her clothes were different. She was in a pitch black dress that was torn to shreds at the bottom, and shackles were on her wrists with chains that stopped at her feet. The ring above her head was black with a red glow. Vlad swore he heard the crown and ring whisper,"The Dark One." He blinked and flew back as Daniella's fist connected with his face. She was in her regular clothes and her wings, hair, and halo were still white.

Vlad moved again as he tried to avoid Daniella's attack, but he was still thrown to the side as pain erupted from his back.

"How is she doing that?" Someone asked.

"Check it." Tucker said. Everyone gathered around him and his PDA that was still recording, somehow. He rewinded the video and slowed it."She's moving way to fast for him to keep up." The video slowed to show the first hit Daniella landed on Vlad. He moved away from her first punch, but as he was moving, Daniella twisted in midair and brought her foot down in his head. Everyone nodded, then remembered the dying boy on the ground. Several people from the crowd quickly came forward. Dani wrapped Ember's gauze around Robin's torso as Bridgett and Raven started healing it. A few Far Frozen made a bed and froze parts of the wound to keep it from bleeding.

"He's going to make it." Everyone released a breath of relief.

"Wait. Where's Vlad and Daniella?" A scream was heard as Vlad crashed to the ground a few yards away from them. He quickly flew out of the smoke cloud he made. He looked scared beyond reason. He flew past the crowd without even noticing them. Daniella flew from the smoke, her face completely void of emotion. Her hands were charged with white energy. She caught up to Vlad and punched him into the sky with her fist. The white light then flew from her hand at the scared ghost. Everyone stared in awe at Daniella. She didn't noticed their stares as she became a blur and flew very fast toward Vlad. He quickly fell back down and crawled from the crater. Daniella landed behind him on the other side of the rode. Her eyes were black. She flew at Vlad again, and the man quickly took to the skies. Daniella followed him. The halfa saw the ghost shield and veered to the left just as he was about to run into it. Daniella ran into the shield and faltered. Vlad quickly abused this and sen as many attacks and ectoblast as he could on her. The result was an explosion and Daniella falling to the ground. She got up and took to the air, but Vlad kept shooting ectoblast at her. One got lucky and it her wing. Daniella's eyes widened as the wing went limp and she fell back to earth. Vlad's smirk returned as he found a way to win this fight.

Daniella got up and looked at Vlad with hatred. Somehow, he was able to stop her from flying.

"Who are you?" That question threw her through a loop.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to know who you really are. Are you Danny Fenton, or Daniella Angel? Quite frankly, you have so many different personas that I've lost count." Daniella didn't understand the question, but had an answer. She blasted the ground below her, creating more smoke.

"My name is Daniella Grayson." Daniella Grayson appeared from the fog and tried to punch Vlad, but missed.

"And Danny Fenton." A fist met Vlad's face as Danny Fenton fell from the sky.

"And Danny Phantom." Danny Fenton transformed and blasted Vlad with his fist. Then he froze the older halfa.

"And Daniella Angel." Lightning rained down on Vlad. Daniella Angel appeared above him. She absorbed her clone and flapped her wings, sending herself down to Vlad. Another crater and smoke formed as Vlad hit the earth. Daniella panted and put her hands on her knees. Vlad took advantage of this and ignored his fatigue. He punched Daniella into the sky and watched as she broke the ghost shield. He flew up to her and brought her to the clouds. Flashes of light could be seen as shadows appeared in the clouds.

* * *

"She's getting weaker. Even with her newfound power, she's running out of it."

"We could tried shooting her with lightning." Frostbite said.

"What good will that do?!" Ember shouted.

"If an elemental ghost is around his or her own element from an outside source, he or she could absorb the element and replenish their power temporarily." Frostbite explained.

"What are we standing around for? We need lightning and ice, stat." Ember ordered

"I could fire a concentrated blast at her, allowing her to absorb all of the power." Technus suggested.

"Good. Find a way to do that."

"I make a cannon and everyone with lightning powers and anyone with ice powers can charge it." Technus made a cannon out of the Fenton RV.

"Good job Technus." Everyone with ice powers stepped up and charged the cannon. Any lightning powered people, Pandora and Vortex, came up and put their power in the cannon.

"Ready, Aim..." He waited for a clear shot.

"What are you waiting for?"

"If this hits Vlad, she's screwed." Technus shouted back to the ghost. He waited a little longer, and Daniella fell from the cloud._ Bingo. _Technus fired the cannon at full power. It hit its mark. A ball of light appeared around the girl, but Daniella fell away from it. The ball shrunk down and became ribbons of light that wrapped around her falling body. When she was completely covered, the strings of yellow light disappeared, and Daniella hit the ground, creating another cloud of smoke and a crater in the ground. Daniella crawled out of the hole, in human form. _'What the he-ck happened? And where are my powers?!' _She didn't feel any cold that would usually come to her. She couldn't feel the power coming from her core, and she couldn't feel her core at all. _PAI system installation: 10 percent. _Daniella didn't have time to question the robotic voice in her head as she flipped to avoid an ectoblast to the chest. _20 percent. _The robotic voice said. Daniella did several back flips to avoid Vlad's rays of doom. _50 percent. 'Okay, I have a robot in my head and can't use my powers. Not to mention that my back feels extremely heavy.' _Daniella got hit by a white blast and was sent through another wall. _'Scratch that. Now my back hurts.' __80 percent. _Daniella moved again as Vlad charged her. _90 percent. 'Come on. So close.'_ She honestly didn't know what PAI stood for, but she had a feeling that it might help her. _100 percent. System fully installed. Ghost powers are now available. 'Alright.'_Daniella let her dual rings appear. Her back felt much better and lighter. She flapped her wings and flew up to Plasmius. _Ectoplasmic power: 20 percent. Organic strength: 35 percent. Angelic power: 80 percent. Telepathic link recovered. **'Hey, did you miss me?' **_Daniella blasted Vlad to the ground._ 'Hardly. What's going on in there?' **'I don't know, but I think some of Technus's power was mixed into the recovery blast that he shot. We don't have control over technology, thankfully, but you do have a personal system inside of your head.' **'Great. More unwelcomed intruders to my personal space.' **'I take offense to that!' **'It's true.' **'Focus on kicking Vlad ass, not me!' **'Then shut up.' _Daniella heard nothing and dodged Vlad's blast. She fired a white blast of her own, sending Vlad to the ground. She landed by the hole he created.

Vlad looked around for a way out as Daniella charged her hand with white light. He spotted Bridgett and quickly charged a white blast and fired at her. The blast quickly caught her off guard as she stared at it. She looked up and saw a white blast moving slowly toward Bridgett. It was moving slow, but was almost to her. Daniella flew and pushed Bridgett out of the way. The blast exploded as it made contact. Smoke exploded outward and covered the area. Bridgett stared with wide eyes when Daniella's energy disappeared. _No. She can't. She still had so much to live for. _The smoke cleared where Daniella moved Bridgett to show nothing but a black smug on the ground. Everyone gasped. Tears leaked from Bridgett's eyes. _No. She can't be dead. She has to defeat Vlad. She has to. She needs to._

* * *

_'I have to defeat Vlad. He can't cause anymore pain.' **'Then kill him!' **_Daniella made another white blast as she became visible. She held out her hand and the halo above her head disappeared. It reappeared a little ways in front of her hand as a circle of light. She fired her blast, which was amplified by the flat circle. Vlad's figure was engulfed by the white light that exploded from the halo. The ray stopped and another appeared from the opposite screamed as another wave of pain ripped through his body. He was launched into the air by Daniella as two more balls of light formed at her hands. _Angelic power: 85 percent. 90 percent. 100 percent. _Daniella fired into the sky. Everyone's faces lit up as the light passed over them. The ray dispersed the clouds as the sun came out. The light faded. _Angelic power: 5 percent. Ectoplasmic power: 5 percent. Organic strength: 5 percent. Fatal injuries: 0. Minor injuries: 21. Major injuries: 15. Broken bones: 3. Sprains and/or fractures: 7. Concussion: False. Overall Fatality: 47 percent._ The PAI said._ 'I've surprisingly taken worse damage.' _Daniella thought.**_ 'Do I want to know what happened before I came from you?' _**_'Lots of craziness.' _Something fell from the sky and landed to the right of Daniella. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Vlad, who was still standing.

"Oh come on!" Daniella said. _Don't have enough power to fight him. I've got an idea. _Daniella thought. She took the halo off of her head and threw it at Vlad, who didn't see it. The ring hit his face and knocked him out."Huh, that worked." Daniella could feel Dana pass out in the gem. _Angelic power: 0 percent. Ectoplasmic power: 0 percent. Organic strength: 1 percent. _Daniella felt her body getting heavier. She moved to take the crown and ring from Vlad's unconscious body. She hid them on her person as she saw her family, friends, and comrades. Her last thought before darkness consumed her vision was: _Checkmate. I win. _Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. _**'**__**See? You're dead, again.'**_

* * *

**Dark: Longest chapter I've written so far! I'm proud of myself. Hope you like the Battle for Amity.**

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


	30. Chapter 30: Recovery

**Dark: Hey guys. I found Danny and locked him in the Fenton Thermos for a little while.*Shakes thermos* Anyway, this is the last chapter. For this story. I will be writing a sequel to this story.**

_**'Hello.'**_ \- Dana telepathic.

**"Hello." **\- Dana speaking.

"Hello." - Daniella thinking.

_'Hello.' _\- Daniella telepathic/thinking.

"Hello." \- PAI Speaking.

_"Hello"_ \- PAI telepathic.

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, both would still be on.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Recovery  
**

_Angelic power: 100 percent. Ectoplasmic power: 100 percent. Organic strength: 100 percent. Fatal injuries: 0. Minor injuries: 0. Major injuries: 0. Broken bones: 0. Sprains and/or fractures: 0. Concussion: False. Overall Fatality: 0 percent. Recovery complete. _Daniella heard in the darkness that surrounded her.

_"Looks like I'm all healed up. I guess the next thing to do is to wake up and see if Dick's alive, and kill Plasmius if he isn't." Daniella said as she tried to escape the darkness."What the heck? Where is the way out?"_

**"There is no way out. I'll make sure you're trapped here forever. You'll never escape the darkness."**

_"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Daniella flipped and tried to use her powers, but nothing happened."Or ignore me. I don't mind." Daniella said, innocently. The other voice laughed._

**"You will be consumed by the darkness in your heart." **

_"What are you- Ah!" Daniella screamed as she felt something slither up her turned and saw her pale skin became completely merged with the dark around her. She struggled to free her arm, but it got worse with time."Let me go!" She closed her eyes._

**"Never. With your body under my control, I'll be revived. And you'll have Clockwork to thank." **'Clockwork? What does he have to do with this?' _Daniella couldn't think more on the subject as she felt her legs become consumed._

_"Stop!" The voice only laughed at her."Stop! Please!" her feathery wings became part of the dark."Stop! Stop this!" The laughing became more manic. She suddenly had dark and twisted thoughts entering her head. _'Everything must die. Nothing will be saved. Burn the Earth to ashes. Destroy everything and everyone.'

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! These aren't my thoughts!"_

**"Oh, but they are. They're the urges and wants you suppressed all your life."**

_"Stop lying!" Daniella said. More destructive thoughts entered her mind. She continued to struggle against the thoughts and darkness around her. Her halo became black. She opened her eyes, which were black. Her body stopped struggling._

**"Ah, so you embrace the darkness?" **_A hand appeared in front of her. Her right hand was released. _'Sorry, Dick.' _Daniella was about to take the hand, but stopped. _'Wait, what am I doing? Dick doesn't give in, so why am I? Why would I do that? I won't give in. I'll fight, for Richard!' _A small ball of light appeared at Daniella's chest. _

_"I won't give in! My brother won't so why would I? Dick means the world to me, so I will do everything I can to make him happy. And me joining the dark side won't make him happy!" The ball of light grew and freed Daniella from the darkness. It expanded and covered her dream world._

* * *

Daniella's eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly and held her head with her right hand. _'Was that a dream? It felt way too realistic to be one, but I'm fine. No darkness, no consumption, and no voices in my head.' **'I think you spoke to soon.' **'Except her.' **'You make it sound like I'm not welcome.' **'You're not.' **'Come on! You know you love me.' **'Yeah in an I-don't-want-you-but-I'm-stuck-with-you kind of way. Like Raven with Beastboy.' _Daniella could feel Dana's pout in the gem. Daniella ignored her and got out of her bed. Her head started spinning and she fell to the ground. _'How long was I asleep?' Approximately six days, twelve hours, twenty minutes, and seven seconds. _The PAI said. _'Right. I almost forgot about the robot in my head. Thanks Technus.' I have done a scan of the area and concluded that only two ectoplasmic entities are in the building. 'I'm not going to ask how you did that.' You're ghost sense ma'am. 'I didn't ask, and don't call me ma'am. Makes me sound old.' Then I shall call you Dani. 'Name's taken.' Then Dana? **'I'm still here, and that's my name!' **'Just call me Daniella.' Acceptable, Daniella. _Daniella shut them out and stretched her wings. Afterward, they shrunk down until they could be hidden easily by wearing a sweater or jacket. _'Woah. I didn't know they could do that.' There is much you do not know about you're new abilities and powers, Daniella. 'You sound like Clockwork.' _

Daniella went to her door and opened it, only to get tackled by everyone behind it. Her gem glowed purple, her halo glowed white and a ball of white formed on her chest. All three exploded and threw everyone around the room, leaving Daniella standing.

"What the heck?! Is this planned or something?!" Daniella yelled as everyone groaned.

"You know, we just wanted to see if you were okay. We heard you're screaming and came to see what happened.' Dani said, getting up.

"Yeah. Hey, where are you wings?" Beastboy asked.

"Right here." Daniel spun around and showed everyone her small wings.

"Why are they so small. I could've sworn they were humongous before." Beastboy said, scratching his head.

"They still are you dimwit! They just shrunk themselves down!" Daniella shouted at the green teen, who cowered at her glare. _'For something so pretty, she sure is scary.' _He thought.

"How did they shrink themselves?" Maddie asked. Daniella blinked and regained control of her temper.

"I don't know, they just shrunk. I didn't think about anything or do anything to make it happen. It just did." Her wings regrew and she almost fell over. _'Great. They're like my ghost powers after a week.' **'Oo. I might like this.' **'No you will not!' _Daniella was pulled from her inner battle when she remembered the injured Dick. She tried to run through the door, but her wings kept her from going. She puffed her cheeks and turned her wings intangible, phasing them through the frame. _'Target two doors down, and to the right.'_ Daniella followed the instructions and found the room. She opened the door and saw Robin, asleep. His stomach was covered in gauze, that looked like it needed a change. She transformed into Danny Fenton and took off the shirt. She got some scissors and cut the gauze around her breasts. Once it was all off, she changed Robin's gauze. When she was done, she smiled. Robin was going to live. _**'Hey! Put on a shirt!' **_Danny blinked and his cheeks gained a pink glow. He transformed back into Daniella, just in time too. The door opened.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Changing Robin's gauze." She said, holding the red wrapping. Her expression suddenly turned gloomy.

"Hey, he's going to be okay." Cyborg said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that, I just wish that he wouldn't get mixed up in my problems." Daniella said. Her wings shrunk again.

"He can't help it. He grew up with Batman, so expect a hero complex of some sort. I'm surprised that he even smiles after being with that stick in the mud for so long." Cyborg joked. Daniella smiled.

"You know he could have your ass for that comment."

"He's not here, and he can't here me, so that makes it safe." Daniella laughed at his logic. She turned her head and saw Robin's broken body again. She gained a darker look.

"Hey, Cyborg?" She asked. Cyborg was kinda scared of her tone at the moment.

"Yes?"

"Where's Vlad?"

* * *

The door to the lab opened. Vlad closed his eyes at the sudden light that penetrated his eyes. A silhouette appeared in the doorway. His eyes adjusted ad revealed Daniella Grayson at the door. He returned his gaze to the floor.

"Hey, Fruitloop." Vlad ignored her, but she continued talking like he was,"What you did was inexcusable. All of the ghost hate you, and you don't have your precious crown and ring anymore. Basically, you've put yourself in tons of shit." Daniella leaned against the door frame. Vlad ignored her, but heard her."You even tried to kill Robin, knowing that protecting him was my obsession." She put her hand to her chest as she remembered the pain her core went through. A few tears escaped her eyes. Vlad still didn't respond."Why did you do it?" Vlad's head turned slightly."Why did you go through all of that trouble? Was it because you became blind for more power? You wanted something from the winnings." Vlad didn't respond, but trembled slightly."'Those who don't remember history are doomed to repeat it.'" Daniella stopped talking as she smiled,"Maybe that's why I get tackled whenever I wake up from a big fight. But that's beside the point. We learn history so that we don't repeat it. You're the second smartest guy I know, so you must have known what Pariah tried to do. You did exactly what he did. You repeated history that you knew, so why did you do it? You had to know that there was a chance that I would've won. What were you thinking?" Vlad turned his head away from Daniella, who just sighed and walked into the lab. She transformed her right hand and took out her special thermos. A fingerless glove fell out of it. She out it on he hand."This is something I got from a special ghost a few months back. When he hit me, it split my human and ghost forms. It made it hard to fight him, but I did and kept this." The cage dropped as Daniella stood in front of him."Tell me. What were you thinking?' Vlad ignored her. Daniella sighed and punched the ghost out of Vlad. Plasmius rolled on the ground for a second before Daniella sucked him into a thermos."I'm going to destroy him for good. That way you can't regain your power back without killing what's left of you." Daniella stopped talking as a memory played before her eyes." A wise man once told me,'It took me ten years without my powers to see what a fool I've been.'" Vlad's eyes widened."That wise man was you. You were better then than you are now. Goodbye, Fruitloop." Daniella made her way to the door, but words stopped her movement.

"Obsessions."

"What?" Daniella turned around.

"Obsessions. That's what I was thinking."

"Are you going to explain?"

"Pariah Dark cursed the objects. He made them twist a dark obsession to follow his obsession, effectively controlling them without them knowing it. They would be thinking that they were doing it all of their own free will. My obsession was close enough to his that the crown and ring turned it into his, but something made me break free of the curse, if only for a few seconds. A vision. A vision of a girl with a dress torn to shreds at the bottom. Black eyes. Long, black hair with red ends. Shackles with chains that went down to her ankles. A black ring above her head, and black feathery wings. Fire and blood surrounded her. Being near her made me want to curl into a ball and die. A scythe was in her hands. It was a standard scythe, but the scenery made it look like a weapon of mass destruction. That girl I saw, was you." Daniella froze at what Vlad said."This was the ring and crown's hallucination. The Dark One is what they called you. And they feared your power. They feared you." Vlad stopped talking.

Daniella walked out of the room with a chill down her spine. _**'Wow. That was intense. I wonder who this Dark One is. I feel like I should know her, but nothing's coming up.' **_Dana said. Daniella nodded dumbly, and continued to her room. When she got there, she locked the door and fell onto her bed. _'Not again. I can't go through that again.'_ Daniella started crying._ **'Hey what's going on? What are you talking about?' **_Dana asked. Daniella couldn't answer her as flashes of Dan and what he did went through her mind. Dana saw everything. _**'Wh-who's that?' **_She asked, fear running through her at the destruction she was looking at. Daniella didn't answer. _'That wasn't a dream. It was a warning shot.' _Daniella wiped the tears from her eyes. A knock sounded from her door before it opened.

"Hey, sis. How have you been?" Robin said. He was bandaged just about everywhere, and had a crutch.

"What happened?" Daniella asked.

"Everyone was so focused on my stomach that they forgot about my other injuries until a few moments ago." Robin explained.

"Oh." Daniella forgot about his other injuries too."Robin, Do you think I'm evil?"

"No. You're way too nice to be evil. And you stopped the evil a few days ago. You're nothing but a hero in my eyes." Robin said, cheering Daniella up.

"Thanks." Daniella said. _'I wonder if he knew what I could do? Would he still say that?' _"You should probably get out of here and get some rest. We need you to be in full health when we leave." Robin widened his eyes.

"Wait, you're still coming with us?" Daniella crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"Oh course I'm coming. I need to be around to see if you can handle yourself young man."

"Who do you think you are? My mom?" Robin asked.

"I might just be." Daniella replied, smiling. Robin grumbled and left her room. _'The Dark One. It's obviously a cover name and a title, but who's?' **'I swear I know this, but it's like my memory's blocked.' **'I'm sure you'll get it soon. For now, let's forget about what Vlad said. I'll see how much I can learn about the Dark One.' **'Go to Clockwork. He'll have an answer, and if that doesn't work, go to Ghostwriter.' **'Okay.'_

* * *

_One week later_

"Alright! We're headed home!" Cyborg said.

"Don't be so loud. My senses are super sharp for some reason." Daniella said. She was wearing a different attire. A spaghetti strap tank top. A small hoodie over it, hiding her wings, and a purple skirt. She had on black ballet shoes. A purple flower hairclip kept her hair from covering her left eye. Her pet bird was asleep below her halo."Why did we have to leave so early in the morning again?"

"Early bird gets the worm." Robin said, bandage free.

"I have a pet bird, and he's anything but early." Daniella scoffed.

"Gets that from his owner." Beastboy whispered to Cyborg, causing both to chuckle.

"What was that Beastboy?" Daniella asked, in a dark tone.

"Nothing!" He quickly went into the car.

"Alright, let's get going." Cyborg said as the car started.

"Wait, I forgot to do something." Daniella ran back into the house and to her room. She saw the thermos. Vlad's thermos.

"Let's get this over with." She created an ice hammer, and snapped the gem from her necklace. Dana brought the hammer down on the thermos, smashing it, and Vlad's ghost half. She blasted it into oblivion. She replaced the gem.

"Thanks."

**"I thought you were okay with killing."**

"I never said that. I said that I was okay that my body was used for killing. I have a problem with ending even the baddest of the bad's life." Daniella confessed.

**"So you're going to let them believe that you will kill when necessary."**

"Yes. What's the worse that could happen?"

**"You just jinxed it."**

* * *

**Dark: And thus, the story ends. I liked it. I'm trying to overcome the plot bunnies in my head. There are too many of them.**

**R&amp;R! See ya later!**


End file.
